Vow of Destruction
by Ianian58
Summary: Percy has made a vow, an impossible one. To destroy Olympus from where it stands, in a vow of revenge, Percy shall make a futile attempt to destroy the gods, but shall it truly be futile, or shall he succeed in his grand redemption? AU Roman Characters.
1. Prologue

**Percy's P.O.V **

All Percy did, was run. He ran in a way he never thought was possible.

He was wearing a simple green jacket, and blue jeans, he was currently running away, from the 2-headed snake, in an abandoned subway tunnel. Quite a normal day.

"Damn it, this is the 7th monster," he said, panting, running out of energy, he knew sooner or later, the slithering 2-headed-black snake would catch up to him. He turned back around, facing the 15 foot snake, immediately, it separating itself, surrounding Percy.

He looked both ways calmly. _I've fought Titans, gods, the undead, giants; do they think a two headed snake will kill me? _Was one of his few thoughts, immediately, both side of the snakes, with their two mouths, lunged forward.

Percy, easily, and impressively made a quick, graceful spin with his sword, cutting down both of his separate attackers, thus, killing the snake. He stopped for a moment, relaxed, but tensed as he heard footsteps, heavy fighting footsteps.

"Can't I have a break?" Percy thought out loud, with a very agitated voice.

He recognized the heavy footsteps of the massive beast, slowly coming towards me. Percy scoffed, recognizing easily his first real monster kill. The Minotaur, it gave a massive battle cry that echoed through the abandoned train station.

Percy was uncomfortable, defiantly, he may have fought the Minotaur twice, and won twice, but the terrain wasn't favorable, and the gods may have gifted the half-man half-bull, standing in front of him.

He was correct, as the Minotaur-seemingly out of the thin air- took out two long, bronze axes. Percy saw a necklace, one large enough to fit on the Minotaur's neck. It was a necklace, the string silver and bronze owl. _A gift from Athena it seems_, Percy mused.

_No matter, I should still have the battle for me to win,_ he thought. He charged the Minotaur, with no regrets in his mind. But, he soon did regret it though, the Minotaur suddenly, outflanked him, Percy simply blinked.

_How did-_ but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud battle cry, the Minotaur, with unusual speed, charged at Percy, Percy reacted quickly enough, counter-charging the Minotaur.

Percy quickly, a few steps away from each other, got under the Minotaur, slipping under him, to be quickly behind, he thrust his sword at the half-bull, but the Minotaur, to his surprise, the Minotaur managed, to somehow, with incredible speed, blocked Percy's sword.

But the massive axe was simply too much brute force for Percy, as Riptide, flew out of his hand, and Minotaur with its other axe, hit Percy in his left, as he flew against the wall, which was nearby.

Percy's blood in his head shook like a shaken water bottle. He immediately shook his head and stood up. His Achilles Curse had saved him, but still, the huge axe still felt like a car. He tried to grab Riptide, which should've come back to his pocket, but to his surprise it wasn't there.

He cursed silently, realizing the Minotaur was standing on Riptide. _Since when did that bull get so smart, as long as he is there, Riptide won't come back, but, if he does come, Riptide will come back, and I have a good chance. _

Both opponents glared at each other. Then, Percy heard the annoying suggestion.

_You need to use your powers, or you won't make it, _a voice said in his mind, Percy scowled.

_Shut up, will you?_ Percy responded, quite agitated. But the response of his own other side was not heard, as the Minotaur quickly charged, Percy scowled, he wasn't expecting this. He couldn't go left or right, so he had one choice.

He charged towards the Minotaur with no weapons. And it was a bad plan.

The Minotaur quickly, with its right hand, swung his massive axe, Percy saw this, and with a miracle-like occurrence, was able to stop it with his bare arm, even with all the pain.

But, Percy wasn't quick enough to respond toward the left axe. It quickly came down, Percy was too slow, due to the huge and the simple sheer power of the right axe, the Minotaur lefts axe suddenly hit Percy back to the wall.

Percy groaned, standing up again, he grabbed to see if Riptide was back, but it wasn't, he couldn't actually find his sword. No were. The Minotaur, to his horror, charged once more.

And so, Percy lost control of himself.

He raised his right arm quickly, and opened his palm facing the Minotaur; the Minotaur stood in its track, and dropped its two massive axes. His huge arms stretched to their left and rights. Its legs buried into the ground.

A smile, a smile that would shake anyone, appeared on Percy's face, his eyes darkened. His smile grew, turning into a smirk that would scare anyone. Even the half-bull sensed the danger, releasing a somewhat of a cry.

Percy shook his arm, spreading his hand, and immediately at his will. The Minotaur gave a roar of pain, as his arms and legs twisted, the head as well. Becoming to something no living thing can live as.

"Surprisingly, such a pathetic monster as you, have so much water inside their body." Percy said, his smile, staying the same, his voice, sounding calm and dangerous, and the Minotaur kept crying in pain.

Percy closed his palm, forming it to a fist, then the Minotaur suddenly disappeared, replacing it was a dust. Percy laughed. Manically

"Such power," he said, amused. "Those pathetic gods do have a right to fear me," he said, and then laughing, to no one.

Then he stopped. As he noticed a picture, out of the little wind in the tunnel flew into his hand. He saw it. It was a picture of Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Grover, they looked all happily, but, there was someone else. But his face was torn off.

He scowled. His face in the picture was torn off. _Let those idiots think of me what they want,_ he mused.

Then he looked around and looked at his hand and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, yes, I shall be the one, to destroy Olympus, to tear it brick by brick!" he said, and adding a once more chilling laugh.

**This is post-TLO, a few HOURS after Percy denied immortality. So, something happened there, something that apparently made the gods want to **_**kill**_** Percy, his friends hate him, and for him to use his full powers, and thus, vowing to destroy Olympus.**

**I'd really appreciate any reviews, please, if you favorite story and do an author alert, please review at least.**

**Though, I don't think I will update on this story much, due to me having two other stories, it depends on what the reviews say. Other chapters will be longer.**

**-Ian**


	2. Confrontation

**Hello everybody! This is Ian with a chapter once more, I must say, I updated faster than I wanted to, I was quite pleased with the reviews, so I have decided to update the story. **

**But before I begin, two things, please make sure to follow the story, due to me updating at odd times, and also, review replies.**

**Anonymous: Well, seems I've updated, and thanks.**

**The Demititan Healer: Of course I am! But I will reveal it little by little. **

**TheMuseNamedPancake: You officially have the best name on fanfiction, ever. And I hope the story gets noticed, here's the update!**

**Percylover11111: Hehe, I guess I do write more differently than everyone else, and as far as I know, there are only very few stories involving 'Percy turning evil and destroying Olympus' but most of them involve Kronos or never get done. Thanks for the review! **

**I've kept you waiting long enough; let us begin, shall we? **

**Chapter 1: Confrontation.**

**2 years later. **

**Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

To say the camp where the demigods trained and lived had grown two since the Second Titan War was an understatement. It had grown massively, completely remodeled by the Athena Cabin with the help of the Hephaestus Cabin.

Now, a long wall surrounded the camp, only the sea was not covered by the large 13 foot wall, the cabins grew, to beautiful buildings made of marble, the population of the demigods had grown from 30 campers since the Second Titan War, to at least 150 campers.

The newcomers to the camp were always relaxed, when they went on quest, it was small business, few monster attacks anymore, now all gods had cabins, including Hades.

The newcomers were truly the most relaxed, and the ones who had fun, who took things less seriously, but the remaining lives of the Second Titan War, also nicknamed 'The Elites' wear wary, as if waiting for something, someone.

Annabeth, the brilliant daughter of Athena, sat on the beach with the sun setting down; she always was at the beach at this time, waiting for _someone_, waiting for him with her dagger though.

Her blonde hair, looked incredible with the wind, and sun setting down, she wore blue jeans and a CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-Shirt, with her knife waiting in one hand. She heard the waves, she had recognized every sound, when there was a sudden change of noise, and she would guard herself and stand up.

"Annabeth," Nico said, in a sudden, loud voice. Annabeth jumped at the noise, and then turned around sheepishly seeing Nico.

"Don't do that," she said, in a simple tone, before looking back at the ocean.

"Come on Annabeth, it's time for dinner, Chiron won't let you miss dinger _again," _Nico said, his voice sounding indifferent, but in a tone of slight authority.

Annabeth scowled, and kept looking at the beautiful blue water, the sun setting down, making it shine like beauty. "It's been exactly two years, and we haven't found him, Nico," her voice, sounded a mix of anger, sadness and disappointment.

Nico simply shook his head.

"And he'll probably never be found unless he wants to be found," Nico said, in a voice that sounded normal, but a hint of impressed.

Annabeth stood up with a sigh.

"He'll come back, I swear, I feel it like he's planning something, I know he is…." Her tone trailed off as she headed to eat, Nico sighed, slightly sad.

He looked at the water, then at the sky, and then at the ground, he looked around like someone was watching him, and then said;

"Percy, what are you going to do?"

Naturally, no response came.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

Thalia shot her arrow to the can and hit with perfect accuracy. She grinned at her own skills. And shot again at her different targets, all hit them perfectly. She kept grinning, and then interrupted.

"Thalia! Were going hunting, your time to look over the camp!" said Chloe, practically the 3rd in command of the Huntress. I nodded in respond. I kept practicing, even with the noise of the Huntress leaving the safety of the camp; more than 30 girls that was the number of how many Huntresses were here.

Lady Artemis usually would lead the hunters to hunt, but, she had been called for Olympus, Chloe, who had quite the experience, a little less than me, would lead the hunt, she was practically the future Lieutenant, until I died of course.

A few minutes afterwards, the small wooden gates of the Huntress Camp closed. We were currently camped in a state in the North of the United States, it was snowing heavily, I kept practicing, hitting all the targets easily.

Then I heard a footstep. I turned around, my bow with an arrow locked; I tensed, still hearing footsteps. I looked around quickly, still hearing them, they weren't coming from the inside of the camp, or so I think.

They were coming from the outside. I snapped my finger, the bow disappeared-Hunter of Artemis thing- and quickly took out one of my knifes, though, it wasn't a bronze celestial knife, it was a normal knife, quite sharpened and deadly, we hunters always kept one specifically for mortals.

I quickly got to the small 10 feet wall of our small camp, and saw a man, large, well built walking slowly, he didn't seem to see our camp, he kept walking slowly, his arms wrapped around himself, wearing a green jacket, long blue jeans, and white sneakers.

He had jet black hair; he was walking slowly, shuddering, around the dead trees and the snow falling on him and the ground. Then, he seemed to stop, and fell to the ground, shaking, and few signs of breathing from afar.

I immediately felt pity for the man, most likely a mortal, we didn't usually take a mortal to our camp, especially a guy, but if the mortal was appearing to die, we would save him or her and use the mist to manipulate what happened.

But, what if it was a trap from a monster or something? Monsters aren't so smart, so it _has_ to be a person. I looked again, and decided to help.

I opened the small gates opened, I quickly went out, still, the mortal dagger in one of my hands, I slowly got to him, then I regretted it when the man laughed.

He laughed oddly, some laugh I've heard 2 years ago, a laugh _I did not like, _it made me shiver. The laugh was a laugh of someone who seemed to be crazy.

"Can't resist a mortal in pain, can't you my dear Thalia?" the man said, in a familiar tone that I couldn't recognize, I realized, who ever this was, wasn't mortal, so I snapped my finger and it appeared in my hands, with an arrow notched.

The man was standing up, and faced Thalia, I still couldn't damn recognize who this was, he seemed familiar, to me, he was wearing black sun glasses, I saw.

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'll put an arrow right between your eyes," I said, trying to sound confident, but my voice betrayed me, it sounded slightly scared and panicked.

"My, my, still aggressive, don't you recognize me your friend Thals?" he said; now his voice sounding casual, and he slowly took of his sun glasses, revealing, dark green-ocean like eye, of course, the other one was lightning blue.

It was Percy. My heart seemed to beat faster, my eyes widened at the sight of him, my memories of since I became back to human again, leaving my form as a tree, when we rescued Nico and Bianca, everything. And of course, I remember the terrifying moment in our first real fight.

The fight where he gained _those_ kinds of powers, and blue-white lightning eye;

_**Flashback: **_**(AN: Fight in The Titans Curse.)**

To be short, I felt electrified. Electrified with anger, that is. I smelled horrible, we had been beaten by the stupid Hunters, and Percy was just standing there like an idiot after messing the game up for us. For his team. For me.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled, my face in fury. Everybody flinched and cringed backing up quickly, probably because of Aegis or so I think. Percy looked indifferent in his face, his sea green eyes, looking at me and around me. But he looked at me, with slight fear and shock.

I guess I looked pretty furious. And no one who was sane wants to mess with me when I'm mad and holding Aegis, and I'm filled with electricity. "What in the name of the gods were you thinking!"

He balled his fists up, clenching his fingers. Now his eyes were stormy, like a hurricane. "I got the flag, Thalia!" He threw it in my face. How immature.

"I saw a chance, and I took it!" That little comment made me snap. I told him to stay back! I told him to be on _defense_. But did he listen? No! That stubborn little idiot had to mess everything up! I was using a plan, an epic battle tactic that would have made Athena's plan look quite idiotic.

"I was at their base!" I roared. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

"You had too many on you!" Percy snapped. I felt like slapping him. That was part of the plan!

"Oh, so it's my fault?" I growled, practically filled with anger.

"I didn't say that," Percy replies, his indifferent, filled with slight anger and confusion of somewhat. I cannot believe him!

I felt my face heat up and the sound of wind whooshing past my ears, which usually means I look murderous. I am beyond angry now. "Argh!" I grunt, striding up to him and pushing him. I felt the volts of electricity passing through my fingers and moving around Percy's body.

He was blown backwards ten feet, landing in the icy water. Hunters and campers gasped and a few giggles. I paled. I just hurt someone with my powers. On purpose. And it must have hurt; that was a massive shock.

Oh my gods. What did I do?

Percy sat in icy-cold water, though, wasn't wet because of his special powers. His eyes looked down and I couldn't see them, I immediately regretted doing that. For god's sake, that wasn't normal of me.

I felt my face turn white like snow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" but I didn't finish, Percy raised his face, his eyes, now no longer normal light-green, now they looked like a gusting hurricane of furry.

Then, all of a sudden, his anger disappeared and a massive wave hit me, it went through it caught me off guard as I actually choked on some water. But it passed. The campers and huntress around us muttered.

He stood up defiantly. "Sorry," he snarled, "didn't mean to do that either."

I immediately reacted the only way any daughter of Zeus would, I took out Aegis, and pointed it toward Percy with anger.

"You want some, Seaweed Brain!" I shouted, angry, with no regrets. Percy looked at me madder than before.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" I shook with my muscles tensed.

In the past I've been called things like Zappy, Shocker Girl, and Lighter, but a pine tree insult/nickname? Absolutely cruel and idiotic.

I didn't choose to be turned into a tree! It made my life so much more difficult. I don't know how old I am, it caused Luke to become evil, and of course, I insanely dumb questions all the times, it's so annoying!

Gods, people can be such idiots!

Percy seemed to realize that I was absolutely shaking with fury; his eyes widened just a fraction. He raised the Riptide to defend himself, the celestial bronze blade shining slightly in the dark winter sunlight, but he couldn't help himself.

At that moment, I yelled, a maniacal sound that pierced the air like a dagger, and a stunning, an incredible bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit my spear. Great white sparks flashed, and the lightning burst out of my spear, hitting Percy squarely in the chest.

Percy tumbled to the ground. Later I laughed about how he looked. Hair on end, clothes singed and burning slightly, part of his eyebrows burned off, and a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Thalia!" Chiron said furiously. "That is _enough_!"

Percy got to his feet, face murderous and eyes that were swirling whirlpools. He held out his hands, and the entire creek slowly drifted off of the ground, swirling and twisting this way and that. I thought it was kind of pretty...until I realized Percy had just lifted half the creek at will.

My eyes actually widened, simply at awe at the power of so much water.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

But, it wasn't enough, the massive amount of water went at me, rushing me, I was caught off guard, the water pushed me back, I spun I the water that was like a wave, swirling, and spinning, my mouth opened after 12 seconds and ran out of air, then it stopped as I hit a tree 5 feet away from where I was.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted, his voice filled with more anger. The campers and Hunters were silent at the occurring events. I stood up in anger, I had so much anger. I couldn't even describe it, clouds immediately former above the camp, most campers got a few step away realizing this.

Percy didn't seem to notice, his eyes blinded by rage, his eyes like a whirlpool. That was his mistakes. Without warning more than a single lighting strike came out of the air, hitting Percy, then another, and another. I smiled; oddly, I could feel the curves feel weird to me.

9 lightning strikes hit Percy. But when they stopped. It seemed the whole camp was silent. Percy hasn't moved. Chiron looked baffled, so did everyone else. But, a relieving groan from Percy came; it seemed the whole camp finally released a long held-breath.

But everyone was still stunned from what just happened. I got to Percy, but stopped half-way when Percy stood and yelled. "Stay away!" he screamed, covering his right eye, like as if it was disease.

"Percy," I said, sounding in a mix of relive and sadness. "I didn't-" I began to say as I got closer, but never made it, I froze in my tracks, my right arm moved to the right, and my left one went to my feet stopped and froze in the ground.

I couldn't move my body I realized, Percy raised his head and took out the hand of his right eye, and the eye was _blue_ with a mix of white like lightning. He was smiling, very, very creepily. He seemed like a maniac. I was still in shock of his right eye; it looked blue with a hint of white.

"You did this," he said, his voice sounded different in a way, sounded more serious and slightly deeper.

The whole camp and hunters, even Chiron, seemed shocked and frozen at the events. I felt my bones and body twirl against my will, I screamed in immediate pain, Percy's hand moved like as if this pain was at his will, his smile never faded.

"You know Thals, much of the human body is made out of water," he said, smiling in a devilish way.

I screamed as my body twisted, I felt my bones _breaking;_ the scream seemed to snap Chiron.

"Percy!" his voice, sounded more dangerous, and hostile. My body stopped twirling and hurting, Percy seemed to come back to reality by Chiron's voice, Percy looked at me with a face of horror.

"Thalia….I…sorry." he said, as he collapsed to the ground.

_**Flashback End.**_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

**Present.**

I took a step back due to the sudden appearance. And lost control, I panicked in fear as my memories of what happened those other campers. I fired the arrow with no hesitation. Percy didn't seem amused.

He easily blocked the arrow, by putting his arm covering his face, the arrow bounced of harmlessly, and he put his arm back and smirked.

"That wasn't nice," he replied to my arrow shot. I flinched forgetting his Achilles Curse,honestly, who ever made the Achilles Curse, damn him/her.

"Yeha, what you've done isn't nice either," I replied, my confidence still shaking though, only a little. Percy in respond simply chuckled like as if he remembered a joke.

"Now, now, is this a way to treat a friend Th-"

"We're not friends!" I said, louder than I planned. Percy simply raised an eyebrow, I immediately notched another arrow.

"This arrow was given to me by Artemis herself," I began to say. Percy simply smiled normally, as if amused.

"No curse, not even your Achilles Curse can protect you," I explained, aiming the arrow to Percy, Percy rolled his eyes, as if he didn't care.

"So? Then fire at me." He said, in a very odd indifferent voice.

Immediately, I flinched at those words. Thoughts formed in my mind, did he not believe me? Does he think I'm bluffing? Or does he want to die? Percy's smile changed to an indifferent face, impossible to read, his blue eye showed no emotion, though, his green eye showed a hint of vengeance.

Just shoot him, I thought to myself. Look at what he has done! He deserves it! Yeha, I guess he does, I immediately prepared to fire, and Percy just stood there. Waiting for it. His face didn't seemed worried, it seemed quite, not worried I was about to kill him.

I quickly remembered when Artemis gave me the arrow, she gave it to me after the Second Titan War, after Percy went 'rouge'. Is this why she gave me this arrow? To kill Percy? Did she know I would confront him?

I shot the arrow, with perfect aim and strength, the arrow with blinding speed reached Percy, but, it never hit him, he with incredible speed, grabbed the arrow with his left hand, so easily, his face remaining so calm, and indifferent.

He looked at the arrow and a small smile emerged. He immediately broke the arrow with his two hands and tossed it to the ground.

"Now, do you have any more arrows you want to keep shooting?"

I simply gulped. He was fast. Heck, he hasn't even attacked me. I realized Percy's muscle were more built than before, much more, he looked more stronger and smarter, though, he looked much the same since he was 16.

"How did you-"

"Become so strong and fast?" he finished, I simply stood quiet. "Honestly Thalia, it's been 2 years, 2 long years, do you think I haven't trained? Do you think I left to attempt to live a normal life? Do you think I haven't been running from monsters these 2 years, learning secrets the gods never wanted me to know?" 

He just made my simple question look so idiotic.

"Why come here?" I asked, knowing I would get a respond. Percy's smile grew back to the weird, maniac-like smile.

"For you," he said, and disappeared, I heard something appear behind me, I quickly went forward and turned around, to see Percy charging at me with his bare arms, I quickly took Aegis from my bracelet and wielded it.

It shot lightning at Percy, Percy didn't even flinch as the lightning hit him, he got near me, so naturally I decided to try to 'whack' him with Aegis. But he seemingly-somehow grabbed it with ease and did a clean punch to my beautiful face.

I immediately panted stepping back. Percy seemed to stop, looking at me, calmly, not even panting! Gods damn it! How did he even get so fast behind me? It's liked he teleported!

"Honestly Thals, I thought you fought better," Percy said with a small smile.

"Fuck off." I replied. Percy simply raised an eyebrow at my language and shrugged. Next thing I know a heavy fist hits me at my back, and I must say, _OW,_ I realized it was Percy who seemed to somehow get behind me. I faced Percy again, panting even more. Percy seemed normal like before.

"Why did you come back?" I asked, trying to hide my voice from the pain, and my tiredness, though, I felt Percy somehow knew.

He smirked at the question. "To destroy Olympus," he said so simply, like as if he said, 'I'm going to pass you the salt'.

"I guess I need bait for the gods to realize I'm going to destroy them," he said and looked at me, both his eyes, even the blue one with hint of white, looked vicious.

"So I'm the bait?" I asked, knowing what the answer was.

"Yep."

I suddenly felt dizzy, and fell on my knees to the cold snow on the ground, I looked at Percy, he was smiling, his hand was twirling, I already knew what he was doing. My body felt numb, my bones and body burned. I was losing conscious.

"Oh, Thalia, by the way, your brother, Jason Grace is alive." He said.

You've got to be fucking kidding me, were my last thought, before everything went black.

**READ AUTHOR NOTE;**

**Oh I loved the end. Honestly, that's like Thalia is losing her consciousness and Percy is like 'BTW, your brother is alive.' So yes, apparently Percy is fast and strong enough to withstand and a lightning bolt, and stop an arrow. WITH HIS BARE HANDS AND BODY.**

**Honestly, how many times have you seen that? And how many times have you seen Percy, with his right eye blue-with hint of white-, honestly? **

**Of course, we saw where Percy gained his 'odd powers', which was fighting against Thalia in The Titans Curse, of course, not only Thalia's lightning bolts (9 of them!) gave Percy this 'powers' of his, but some other source, along with his anger did. **

**We got some hints of what has happened, I guess CHB has gotten a remake, and yes, the Romans will be in this story.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT; I want the people I'm going to mention, to please review.**

**Anonymous (Person who wrote no name on his review.)**

**Crazysean.**

**The Demititan Healer. **

**TheMuseNamedPancake (AKA person with best fanfiction username.)**

**Percylover11111**

**Riddled.**

**I will thank you all for reviewing and/or favorite the story with a story alert, but I want the 6 of you, to please review. If we get to the # 10 on the reviews, I WILL update this story first, and leave the other for laters, if not, I will update my other story.**

**BTW, for all those who are interested, I do have another PJO Story, called Power of Darkness: Revelation, though, not as well written as this, it has more chapters, and more already decided plot. **

**Anyways, goodbye.**

**-Ian, with your brother thought to be dead, who is alive.**


	3. Confusion and Secrets

**Yes, I have updated once more, so quick, I feel so great. Yeha. Here's the story. **

"**When we go to battle, we shout 'For Olympus' not 'For the gods'"- Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 3: Confusion and Secrets. **

**Percy's P.O.V **

Oh I am such a bastard for leaving Thalia in the dark, figuratively and literally. She was unconscious and I just told her, the brother she has never told anyone about and she's been keeping it secret, is alive and well.

I looked at Thalia's body at it lays unconscious. The snow slowly covering her. Then I heard an arrow notch behind me.

"Who in the fucking hell are you?"

I turned around to see a girl, with black hair, the hair being quite short, it was soft, a little smaller than Thalia in height, and her eyes a dazzling brown. She held the bow with confidence, and a dagger in one of the hand prepared if I got close.

I smirked. I loved people thinking they could beat the crap out of me, I felt more proud when _I_ beat the crap out of them, and their expression is quite nice too. I should simply kill this girl. Then again, the gods won't know I have Thalia so…

"If you don't tell me who you are, and what you were about to do with Thalia, I swear I will hit you right in your brain," she said. She was a hunter, that's for sure. She looked confident she could actually kill me, I noted.

"I'm just a man walking here, and found this girl here, is she your friend?" I lied, while asking, trying to catch the girl off guard, though I could kill her right now, but I wanted to make this more entertaining.

Though, the huntress didn't take the bait.

"Yeha, right, Thalia just came out of our camp, fell in the snow, and magically got a bruise in her back?" she said, moving her arrow slightly to Thalia, and then pointing it at me again quickly.

"You're definitely not a monster and definitely not a mortal, who are you?" she demanded, aggressively. Her muscles tensed, I saw, she was definitely more skilled than I originally thought. She was smart as well. No matter, it seems she's not that experienced.

I'd kept my head low the whole time, so she wouldn't see my eyes, I slowly raised my head, revealing my dark green eye, and that cursed blue eye with a hint of white. The huntress eyes widened a fraction, her bow locked on me still.

"Let's make a deal," I began to say, my voice, more serious and indifferent. "You tell me your name, and I tell you my name," I finished.

The girl kept looking at me, seriously and oddly. Her legs, greatly tensed, I believe I saw her slightly shaken, though, could've been my imagination. She seemed to consider this, still watching me closely.

"My name is Chloe, 3rd in command of the Hunters of Artemis."

I smirked. 3rd in command? I truly did underestimate this girl, either that or the whole Hunt has horrible huntress and most of them are terrible. She seemed to be a daughter of Apollo, though, her eyes seemed to see everything, or _try to._

"My name is, Percy Jackson,"

Without warning, and not giving a chance to give a reaction, I, with my incredible speed, a way similar to teleporting, quickly got behind the girl, her body seemed stun at the sudden events that just happened.

I saw the knife in her right hand she'd been holding. Simply, with my mind, I bended her blood in her body to slightly slow down, so she wouldn't have a chance to move, I quickly grabbed her right arm, getting behind her, grabbing her hand in a position I could use her own hand holding her own knife to kill her right where I was.

She seemed to be simply too shocked as she didn't respond with words or even noises.

"Listen, Chloe, I am the Percy Jackson you've heard in your stories, I am the demigod that did all those 'bad things' after I saved the world, tell your Goddess Artemis, I have returned, and I have Thalia, if they want her back, make Camp Half-Blood hold a quest, got it?"

Chloe did slow and careful motion with her head which I assumed was _'Got it, so please don't kill me.' _

"Good, I won't kill you, but I have to knock you unconscious, don't worry, it'll be only for a few day,"

I swear I saw a scowl in her face.

**Camp Half Blood's P.O.V **

Annabeth, violently, and swiftly stroke down the dummy in front of her, the dummy fell down on the floor, Annabeth had her blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, wearing her CAMP HALF BLOOD T-Shirt, and blue jeans.

She looked at the dummy and went to the next one. She, equally, with her dagger quickly and swiftly, did a quick deadly strike, cutting down the unmoving dummy with all her force.

"Those dummy won't be annoying anyone," said Nico, Annabeth, slightly startled by the new presence turned around, with her dagger raised, but lowered it at the sight of Nico.

"Chiron wants a few us to go to the Big House, come on," he said, signaling following her, it was a quiet trip. It was 7 AM, on a Saturday, only 'The Elites' were up this early, most of the times training or talking to each other, the regular campers woke up at 10 AM due to it being winter.

Nico and Annabeth walked quietly to the Big House, with the background noises of their own steps and swords sparring against each other. When they entered the big house, there were a few people in the round table.

Chiron sat in one place, Mr. D was in Olympus, so he wasn't here. Travis and Connor were sitting next to each other, Will, the counselor of the Apollo Cabin, and Clarisse, Annabeth sat next to Will, and Nico sat next to Chiron.

"Now that we are all here," Chiron began to say, and took out a photo and passed it to Nico, Nico seemed to observe it and read it, his face went a little white. He passed it on to everyone, they seemed to look a little troubled.

Annabeth looked at it. It was picture in the snow, a few trees in the background a few foot prints around, then she saw something written in the snow. _Olympus shall be destroyed._

"That picture," Chiron began to say, seeing that everyone has seen it, "was taken in Montana, near the Hunters main camp," at this Nico's cheek actually seemed to be red, but nobody noticed. "They found one of the huntress unconscious near there,"

Then Clarisse interrupted. "So what? It could be a practical joke? Or a simple monster," she reasoned, a few of the people in the round table nodded, others murmured and shook their heads.

Chiron's expression darkened.

"Thalia Grace was watching over the camp, and she went missing after this was found."

Immediately, the people in the round table murmured along with their neighbors, looking grave, and worried, Nico actually cringed, looking worried. Annabeth was in a deep thought.

"Then, what happened then?" Annabeth wondered, out loud immediately taking everyone's attention.

"I can answer that," Chiron replied, all the attention left Annabeth and went to Chiron, all the eyes looking worried and desperate.

"The Hunter unconscious is named Chloe; she is the best Huntress in the Hunt, excluding Thalia and Lady Artemis, she was unconscious for two days, her right hand badly wounded,"

"Did she know who did it?" Nico asked, desperately getting to the point.

Chiron looked grave.

"She said, Percy Jackson did it."

Right there, it seemed everyone in the room felt and odd chill.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I was really having a bad day. Waking up in a room, I figured it must be an apartment, the room was large, I was in a couch –tied with rope made out of water- with a 40 inch plasma TV, one part was a kitchen.

She heard footsteps from the corner of the wall, revealing there was Percy, he walked normally and casually, wearing shorts, and a normal T-shirt.

"How ya doing?" he asked, with a seemingly normal tone. I simply blinked twice. Really! How am I doing? Did he forget the fact, that he literally kidnapped me? And did Zeus knows what to me while I was unconscious.

Then, I remember the last thing he said to me with an odd chill.

"_Oh, Thalia, by the way, your brother, Jason Grace is alive," _

Like as if Percy read my mind, he smiled, oddly, though, not maniac-like, it seemed devious; his blue eye had no emotion, while his green eye looked indifferent.

"He truly is alive, and he actually remembers you, he misses you, but of course, doesn't show it," Percy said, walking around the room, and then looking at me.

"How do you even know about him? And he's dead! He disappeared!" I said, then I recalled the day it happened, my mom, screaming Hera had taken him.

"She did take him," Percy said, somehow knowing what I was thinking, his expression changed from indifference, from a mix of anger and pity.

"But it wasn't Hera," he said, I just got more confused and angry.

"It was Hera but it wasn't Hera?" I asked normally, raising an eyebrow. Percy shrugged.

"You won't believe how much the gods have hidden from us," he said, simply then reached for my forehead with his index finger. I wanted to move, but the water-rope didn't let me, and so, I saw a vision.

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

"What!" demanded the very few of us in the round table after our eerie silence. My mind was thinking in ways I thought wasn't possible, dozens of thoughts at once.

Why did Percy go after Thalia first?

Why? There are other targets. He does hate more people like me and Nico. Then again, I'm at camp, with the security we have now, it would be troublesome for him to get inside. And Thalia is less unguarded. And would serve as good bait.

Why come back now? What was so perfect of know? Couldn't he come back before?

"The gods want Nico to lead a quest to retrieve Thalia." Chiron said, there were mutters again, Nico looked shocked at the events. He looked around, stood up and nodded with a clear message; _I'm going to see the oracle._

We waited here, waiting for Nico to return I kept thinking of what would happen, Chiron told us to not say what has been happening, to keep the campers calm. Then Nico returned.

"I got a prophecy, it said;" He took a dramatic pause, and said it.

"_Three shall head north to the Big Village," _

"_To the old French city," _

"_To find a former friend, and current enemy," _

"_But to be betrayed by true power," _

Everyone seemed to be silent.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"No! No! No!" Thalia said, shouting, shaking her head still tied in rope to the couch. Percy looked at her with pity.

"You're lying! You have to be! It's not true!" She kept screaming phrases. Shocked, but Percy had enough, she grabbed her head which had been violently swinging.

"Thalia," he said, more relaxed than before.

"I'm sorry, but it is real,"

Thalia relaxed and slumped on the couch with a shocked face. She wanted to believe it, she knew it was true. But at the same time, she didn't want to believe it.

"I can help you," Percy said. Thalia looked at him, with a very sad but angry look.

"I can help you become stronger, so something never happens to someone close to you like what happened to your brother, but also, I can help you reunite with your brother," he finished. Thalia looked at him, her eyes, mixed with a dozen emotions.

'_Reunite with your brother…become stronger…_' was all that ringed in Thalia's head, she had truly been shocked by what Percy had showed her.

"What do you want from me then? I don't think it'll be free," Thalia said biting her lips slightly nervously.

"You will help me, in my vow to destroy the gods once and for all,"

Thalia bit her tongue. Her eyes, confused more and more.

"I Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx, that I will reunite you, Thalia Grace, and reunite you with your brother, Jason Grace, if you help me in my own vow," he said, seriously, thunder roared in the sky.

Thalia's eyes widened, not expecting this, she was been hesitating, her eyes showed she wanted to accept, but she wasn't truly sure, her mind fought with the fought, she and her brother together and everything else against it. Of course, the first one was.

"I, Thalia Grace, swear on the River Styx, that I will help you with your vow to destroy Olympus, if you reunite me, with my brother, Jason Grace,"

Thalia flinched at realizing she just sealed her own fate. Percy simply smiled at his small victory, _that will affect the future greatly, _he added.

**And I am done, it seems CHB has made a quest, Percy has recruited Thalia, (No, no, before you Percabeth fans start screaming into the air freaking out, there won't be Perlia, I think.) so yeha…**

**Percy didn't really seem evil this chapter, though, when he wants to be evil, don't worry, he will be evil, so yeha…**

**What will happen next? You should totally think about it and review for my story.**

**I want these people; who are very awesome people; to review for this story.**

**Seachick (I really don't need to tell you to review do I? : p) **

**Percyolympian**

**Jack rice**

**Peoplepeoplepeople*interest long line of numbers here***

**Hannibalrider**

**Percylover11111**

**TheMuseNamedPancake (AKA, person with best name on fanfiction.)**

**Randomness1996**

**Crazyboy35**

**Chunk Li**

**The DemiTitan Healer **

**Ocean Muffins32**

**Alright, I know some of you HAVE reviewed, I guess I'm kind of anxious for more reviews, it would be awesome if you all reviewed this once, please? PLZ? **

**Alright then, review!**


	4. Plan of Confusion

**I am, so happy! I got like 12 reviews! Oh my God! I am so happy, thank you all for your wonderful epicness.**

**Review Replies: **

**Seachick: You reviewed first, no surprise : D Yeha, there may be Thalico. I'm thinking on the pairings still. **

**Randomness1996: And I will keep updating! **

**Romancamper: Update is here! **

**Percylover1111: Yes evil Percy! Or is he evil? *shifts eyes oddly.* **

**Ocean Muffins32: You officially hold the 4****th**** best name in , and I may do Perlia, depending on what you people vote for.**

**Angel's Detective: There may be Percabeth, thanks for the review!**

**Vampluver19: Great!**

**Peoplepoeplepeople*put numbers here*: Update is here! : D**

**DemiTitan Healer: Maybe he will become good….maybe he is good…..**

**Botulinum: Thanks? : D**

**I3pertamis: He may be good in the end, then again he may not.**

**Person: You have to vote for the pairing. **

**Percy Jackson7: Thanks.**

**Review Reply End.**

**Before I start, I want to say this may not be the best chapter, it's a chapter I made to fill things, it'll be much better next chapter. ALSO, I want to make a pairing for Percy, I am deciding between Perlia and Percabeth, so I want YOU the viewers to review with what pairing you want.**

**Chapter 4: Plan of Confusion. **

**Percy's P.O.V **

I watched Thalia sleep in a couch and then took a small sip from my water. And continued to meditate. I thought of what I needed to do next, I already have Thalia, the camp definitely must have sent a quest.

I imagined, if three people came in the quest, it would most likely be Annabeth, Nico, and _him. _That's good, those 3 out of the camp will save me trouble, that way I can get inside the camp and fulfill my _promise _to_ him._

I concentrated on the Romans. Getting Thalia inside will be hard; then again, I could do _that_. I stood up and looked outside the window. A beautiful city, buildings close quarter, quit cold. _Montreal._ **(!)**

I could see it was quite cloudy, been thundering all day, Zeus must be mad her daughter is missing. I could actually feel the air harder than it is, I could hear the waves of the small lake near the apartment, clash against the walls.

The gods must be angry. I saw the sun, it looked less bright than usual, _and some must be sad. _

I closed the window again, and smiled. _Everything is going according to plan._

**Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

"Three shall head north to the Big Village," Annabeth recited the first prophecy line. Everyone seemed to be quiet.

"It's obvious the big village is big, and it's in the north," pointed out the Stoll Brothers. Annabeth and Chiron actually raised an eyebrow at them.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, everyone looked at her, they knew her tone, she just realized something. "Canada means Big Village in the language the natives there once had, and the prophecy states _the_ Big Village, not _a_ Big Village,"

"So three people have to go to, Canada," Clarisse said in a amused tone.

Before anymore idiotic comments came in, Nico said the second line of the prophecy.

"To the old French City,"

"So wait, how did we get from Canada to France?" asked Will Solace confused, Annabeth stepped in the prophecy line.

"The French colonized much of Canada, then the British invaded Canada through the Thirteen Colonies, they changed the cities massively after they took over them, all except Montreal."

"So, you can barely consider any Canadian Cities 'old French cities." Nico chimed in, Annabeth nodded.

"All except Montreal, so the old French city must mean Montreal," Annabeth claimed.

"To find a former friend, and a current enemy," Chiron said, the third line, with a grave expression.

Everyone was silent at that line, they all knew who that was, or so they thought. Annabeth seemed a little sad, but angry. Nico had a simple sad look. Chiron's expression was unreadable. Everyone else was sad or angry.

"It's Percy," Nico said, breaking the silence, everyone either muttered in agreement or nodded. They moved onto the next line, their moods less happy than before.

"But to be betrayed by true power," The Stoll's said the last time, there was silent confusion. For an odd reason, nobody wanted to answer. Seeing this, Chiron moved onto the next part.

"Nico," he called. Nico looked from the table towards Chiron. Nico nodded and stood up. "Nico will know chose two people to accompany him in the quest!"

Everyone tensed, some of them actually stood up straight. Everyone looked at Nico, everyone filled with courage. Nico mustered up his courage, and talked.

"Annabeth," he immediately said. Annabeth nodded, the campers weren't surprised.

Then he looked at everyone. _Their all good people, and good fighters, _Nico thought. As if on cue, the door opened, a man with sandy hair came in, his head lowered, a sword in the left of his waist, in a place where he could easily take it out.

"I heard there was a quest, am I too late to sign up?" he said raising his head, a few gasps.

"Luke!" Annabeth happily screamed. Luke Castellan raised his head, raised proudly.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

When I went to sleep, Percy had warned me I would hear some of his thoughts –don't know how though- . I ignored it, regularly of me, daughter of Zeus. I could hear his thoughts not so clear, just make words.

_Requiem….Empire…Destruction…._

After an hour of thoughts I woke up. Percy was still sitting against the window, now he had coffee. He noticed I was awake and stood up.

"Looks like I have no time to train you, I guess I have to send you the Roman Camp already it seems."

"Wouldn't they send me back? They know you have me, so wouldn't-"

Percy interrupted her, raising his hand.

"I'll erase your memories, well sort of, you'll know everything still inside of you, in your mind, but nobody, not even the gods will be able to tell, all they will know, you were struggling to escape, but fell unconscious near the Roman Camp," he said, smiling slightly.

"Won't they send me to the Greek Camp?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Percy's plan. Honestly, he let it in little detail.

"Just let me deal with it," Percy said, slightly agitated. I smiled then looked at the window. I looked at the calm people, walking cheerfully, talking with their friends and family.

There were two people, children to be exact. They looked happy, one was a boy and the other was a girl, siblings, they ran around happily. I frowned, it looked so fun. Having a brother or sister. Percy must have somehow known I was sad, since he got behind me.

"Don't worry, I won't break my promise, I'll make sure to get back your brother," Percy said, whispering in to my ears.

I smiled slightly, that's right; this is why I helped Percy.

"I'll make you strong Thal's, I'll make you powerful so nothing can happen to the ones you care about, you and your brother can be together again," he reassured me, I smiled brighter, Percy will help me, he will.

"And you can see your brother, in a few days," he said, simply and got up; I immediately reacted, standing up. A few days? I thought it would've been weeks! Or maybe months! But days?

I got nervous, my heart beat faster, I tensed. But Percy placed his hand in my shoulder.

"Don't worry; it'll be okay, now here's what were going to do,"

**Nico's P.O.V **

At the sight of Luke, I got a bit relived –due to me to having to chose any of these people I don't really trust much- and I got a little angry, for what he has done, **(AN: If you haven't figured it out, Luke is somehow lived,)** but then again, he truly was manipulated.

With my memory, I went to that event, he was able to expel Kronos from his body with Percy's help, and he then became a sort of older-brother of mine. At first, in camp he was slightly hated by 'the Elites' but, he was forgiven, new campers thought of him as the strongest demigods sometimes, of course us 'the elites' sill have a slight hate for him, although, I must admit, he is really cool.

Everyone here reacted okay, they welcomed Luke as he passed by, although, Clarisse looked at him with an evil eye, Annabeth seemed happy, real happy. Luke sat down next to me, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Where were you?" I whispered to him quickly.

"I'll tell you later," he replied.

"Nico," Chiron said, taking my attention. "Will you accept Luke in your quest?"

I nodded. Not everyone was shocked; Clarisse was the only one that looked mad that she didn't get chosen for the quest.

"So it is decided, Nico di Angelo shall lead the quest, accompanied by Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan!" Chiron exclaimed, followed by a few nods, cheers, applauses, and a very angry glare from Clarisse that she didn't get picked to go on the quest.

**Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

After the meeting, Chiron told them not to speak of this, he did not want the camp to worry, for all the campers knew, Annabeth, Nico and Luke were going on a trip to Canada. They would leave tomorrow.

Nico and Luke sparred against each other.

Nico went to slice right, Luke blocked with ease, Nico went left, but it was a faint, but Luke was able to see through this as he still blocked in his right. Nico scowled. Luke quickly went around Nico, and went backwards to strike, Nico blocked with speed, flinching though against Luke's strength and speed.

Nico quickly moved forward turning around, deflecting Luke's sword, he quickly raised 4 undead behind Luke, hoping to get him off guard, but Luke spun amazingly with his sword, taking out the undead, and slightly cutting Nico's sword.

"Hey this is a spar!" Nico protested, as how close he got hit.

"You raised the undead, were even," Luke replied with a sly smile.

Nico raised his sword high, holding it with one hand, putting himself in a stance ready to fight. Luke smirked and charged; Nico quickly parried Luke's strong and swift attack but was too slow to move away from Luke's sword second attack.

With a hard _CLING, _Nico's sword flied out of his hand, and Luke's sword in his kneck.

"You did better than last month," Luke praised, though Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You cheated," he said.

"How did I cheat?" Luke said, raising his eyebrow, with a very amused tone.

"I don't know! You just cheated somehow! It's not possible for someone to beat me so easily," Nico complained.

Luke shrugged.

"I've beaten you faster before," he chimed.

Then Nico stopped.

"Luke, do you really think it's Percy?"

Luke's face darkened. His eyes, turning darker; his muscles tensing, "I-I don't know Nico, it's not his style to do something like this,"

"And why would he go for Thalia first?" Nico asked, to no one specifically, his voice sounded more higher pitched, with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I don't know, Nico, I don't know, but I swear, big things are going to happen, come on, we got Capture the Flag tonight."

**Roman Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

Jason, sat in his bed, looking at the hard stone wall, it was 11 PM, he couldn't sleep, he was worried, whatever he was worried about, he didn't know really. He'd been having weird dreams, hearing weird things.

"Dad, what's happening up there?" he asked silently, whispering, to no one in specific, of course no response came.

He closed his eyes, only to hear voices in his head.

"_Requiem…..Death…Destruction…..Kronos…..Daughter….Thalia… _He snapped his eyes at the last word. The name of his sister, the one he knows little about. He only had one memory of her, he was a toddler, she saw his sister smiling, of course, and he never talked about it, not even with Reyna.

Not even with his father, he talked about it only with himself, Jason had tried to look for her, of course, and apparently she was cased as missing.

He sighed, about to go to sleep again. But heard a knock, he casually stoop up, wearing red shorts and a green shirt. Carrying his golden coin in his hand. He opened the door, to see a girl, brown hair, hazel-brown eyes; she had a bow on her back. She was wearing light armor.

"Reyna, it's not my shift to watch over the camp border yet," Jason said, slightly tired.

"Jason, come on," she said, grabbing Jason by the hand. Jason looked around the camp. A few marble buildings, some bigger than others. He saw two a guy and a girl in armor, walking toward them, carrying a girl, who looked slightly scared and looking around here curiously.

"We found her unconscious, she woke up when we got neared her, we questioned her, she doesn't seem to know anything-," but interrupted by the girl.

"I know something!" she said, slightly happier. Jason got down, getting to the girls level, Jason noted the girl was old, older than him.

"I remember my name," she said quite happily.

"What is your name then?" Jason asked softly and nicely.

"My name is Thalia Grace."

**Yes! Luke is alive! Apparently he somehow survived it seems, so Annabeth, Nico and Luke go on a quest. Percy has somehow gotten Thalia inside the Roman Camp, and Nico think Luke is cheating in the spars. : P **

**So yeha, if you read closely the thoughts when Jason closed his eyes closely, you'll notice something important that will happen in a chapter or two. **

**I'm sorry for the late chapter also, I probably won't update for a week or so…going to Florida…**

**I want 10 reviews, OH PLEASE OH PLEASE.**

**Also, vote on the reviews of what you want the pairing as. **

**Forum: **

**What do you want to be the main pairing? (Percabeth or Perlia?) **

**You chose! :D **

**-Ian**


	5. Phase of Confusion and Infiltration

**Here it is 5****th**** chapter! Before we keep going on, on Tuesday I'm going on a trip to Florida for like weeks, I don't think I'm going to be able to update in that time so….yeha. **

**Review Replies:**

**Review Reply End.**

**So, let us begin with this chapter, shall we? **

**Olympus P.O.V **

On Olympus, the mood was greatly different than usual. The gods were sitting all impatiently, waiting for the big three in the council room.

Apollo was not listening to music –which was rare- he was tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly, Artemis and Athena were both calm and their face indifferent. Aphrodite was painting her nails –in pink- with a really proud face that looked like she just accomplished a _'great'_ achievement.

Hera just sat there looking at the air. Hermes was using his godly powers to annoy Ares. Ares was _being annoyed _by Hermes and his godly powers –until Ares punched Hermes directly in the face-.

Hephaestus was building some train in his hand apparently.

And then appeared the big three all sitting in their respective thrones.

"May someone explain," Zeus began, with a very angry, mixed with sarcasm voice. "**How in the hell is my daughter in the Roman Camp!**" he demanded, shaking all of Olympus with his very deep voice.

Apollo shifted his eyes and slowly raised his hand after removing his headphone from his iphone 9th generation. **(AN: Lol?)**

"Well dad," he began casually, "I talked with Lupa, and she said Thalia doesn't remember _anything_, but her name, and that she was running away from someone, and fell unconscious, I checked her brain myself, and it's true, she has no memories but those she says," Apollo said.

Athena seemed to be in deep thought about this. Poseidon and Zeus were frowning.

"So Thalia was able to get away from Perseus?" Zeus wondered, though, his voice sounded slightly happy, though his eyes seemed confused.

"We really do not know if it was my son, brother, it may be someone trying to frame him," Poseidon chimed. Zeus was about to speak, but Artemis beat him to it.

"It is true, it may or may not be the young Perseus," she said. Athena nodded at the statement.

"Then who ever captured my daughter seems to have let her slip off." The king of the gods said.

"And now she has entered the Roman Camp," Hermes began to say. "This may be a problem, I checked Apollo's brain diagnostics on Thalia, at if we do erase her memories of the Roman Camp, her other memories may never return,"

Zeus frowned.

"It is a gamble," the goddess of wisdom, Athena began. "If we erase her memories, and the Roman memories of her, and send her back to the Greek Camp, the memories may or may not come back to her,"

The gods went silent. Zeus face was greatly grave.

"Apollo," he called. Apollo went to attention, standing straighter in his throne looking at his father. "I need you to make a cure, until you find it, I will not let my daughter's memories be erased,"

"I shall begin after the council, father, but it will take some time," he warned. Zeus nodded.

The Olympians seemed to relieve a little, the cheerful mood slightly returning. Though Athena didn't look excited, her eyes and mind, examining the situation carefully.

"Artemis," she called. The Goddess of the Moon looked at her sister. "Your hunter said the person who captured Thalia –and said he was Perseus- was incredibly fast and strong, no?"

Artemis nodded. "That is correct."

Poseidon noticed Athena's face; it was confused, and thinking of a possibility of something.

"Athena," he said, his voice was indifferent, but serious. "What troubles you?"

"Whoever captured Thalia, -may it be Perseus or not- is as strong as the hunter of Artemis said he was, how could he let Thalia get away? I think we may be falling right into a trap." She said, telling her speculation to the other gods.

"I don't think so," Zeus said, simply too proud that his daughter may have gotten away from this dangerous opponent. "Do not make such idiotic statements my daughter." he said, this time slightly more harsh.

Athena's eyes raged with fury at the light insult, but, she was able to keep her mood.

"My bad father, forgive me." she said, in a bitter tone, apparently no gods realized her tone but Poseidon noted it which in result he gave a silent chuckle.

"Then it is decided," Hades spoke up. "We shall keep Zeus's daughter in [Roman] Camp Half Blood, until Apollo finds a cure to cure Thalia's amnesia."

Zeus nodded.

"Council is closed."

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

Thalia was able to arrange herself in the Roman Camp quite quickly. When the camp realized this was the legendary Jason's Grace brother, she treated with much respect –even if nobody had seen her fight-.

Although, it quickly aroused many questions, Jason had never said he had a brother. Many of his friends –even his closest friends- were baffled, and actually were mad at Jason, some even ignored him.

Jason –even with some of his friends ignoring him- was happy. He _knew_ this was his sister. He let all bad thoughts go, and went to his new paradise.

After Thalia was discovered, many questions went to Lupa, but Lupa ignored them, she didn't even test Thalia, every time when someone asked her why not, she replied _she doesn't need it._

The Roman Camp was quite beautiful, in California, with seven hills surrounding it, making a forest surrounding it, and beautiful white walls surrounding the camp, defending its border in case the magic barrier surrounding the camp broke.

The Romans had constant patrol over 6 of the hills except the largest one which had a massive amount of experienced monsters. The huge hill was named _Romulus_, and was usually the hill used for the _Winter Test. _

Thalia was claimed by Zeus a few days after she was found; most cabins the Roman Camp were more than cabins. They were large house all made of pure marble, a beautiful site. Of course, the Mars Cabin **(Ares.)** still splashed red paint on their own 'cabin.'

"Hey Jason, what's that big hill there?" Thalia asked, referring to the hill of Romulus.

"That's the biggest hill of the seven that surrounds the camp, it's called Romulus, we use it usually for the Winter Test, bunch of really well trained monsters there, we rarely sent patrols there, very thick forest, you can't see a thing," he explained.

Thalia looked at it for 10 seconds, as if looking for something, for _someone_, then she nodded as if agreeing or noting something.

"What?" Jason asked.

"What?" was the incredibly genius reply of Thalia.

"You just nodded as if you saw someone, or something,"

"No I didn't," Thalia said, defending herself.

Jason rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed, and then dragged his sister to the huge marble white massive building, the dining hall.

In the hill Romulus, a figure stood there, standing and looking at the camp greatly amused, his blue eye and green eye looking dull. Percy smiled.

"Looks like Thalia won't help me get _her_, oh well." he said before disappearing.

An hour later, the campers went out. Thalia looked at her bracelet. Then looked over at Jason, who had gotten in a very loud argument with Reyna. Thalia noted those two were more than friends, but since she showed up, they seem to get farther away from each other.

"And you! This camp isn't for the weak! Stand up and fight me!" Reyna said, pointing and shouting at Thalia. Thalia blinked twice. From what she had heard from Jason about Reyna, she hated the whole 'this camp isn't for the weak' thing, Thalia hid a smirk, '_and jealousy does so many things.' _She thought.

"Reyna! I do not allow you to do this as First _Consul." _he said with much authority.

They were currently in the empty training arena, at 8 PM, it was only Reyna, Thalia, and Jason. Jason had come to show Thalia how to fight, which she had not fought nor trained since she had gotten to the camp –only show Aegis-.

"Its fine Jason," Thalia said, slightly annoyed, taking out Aegis, her lightning spear. As she stood in a fighting stance, Reyna in response took out two swords, not long enough, but quite sharp. Jason seemed he was about to protest, but then frowned seeing Reyna and Thalia's determined look.

The battle began with Thalia charging at Reyna. Reyna smirked, as a daughter of Minerva **(Athena.)** she always had a plan, and a backup plan. She stood still in her position, but shocked –literally and figuratively- when Thalia shot lightning out of her spear.

Even Jason was baffled; he never knew his sister could do that.

The lightning missed by an inch as Reyna dodged it, then surprised by Thalia's speed, as she swung it with grace, trying to have a shot at hitting Reyna. Reyna had been able to dodge Thalia's attack by using her twin swords and her brain.

She scowled. She was being cornered. Then Reyna quickly turned the table, using her speed getting behind Thalia, then using her sword to cut her in the back, Thalia flinched at the speed and the small cut, and ran forward turning around just in time to block one of Reyna's twin blade.

Thalia quickly parries both of Reyna's attack, hitting one of her blades so hard it then was torn out of Reyna's hand. Reyna winced, as Jason was only impressed. But then, Reyna charged Thalia's lowered guard, Thalia was able to get behind Reyna, touching her shoulder sending her a decent shock.

**[Greek] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

Percy watched the camp over the border, it was 8 PM, soon they if there were campers about to turn thirteen, they would get claimed, and Percy smiled. He'd remember when he was claimed. The Son of Poseidon.

Yet, the camper about to be claimed, the gods will not be happy there is a daughter of _him _in their camp. And if Percy was correct, there was a goddess in the camp, Artemis of course.

Percy smiled grew more. The camp would be easy to interfere, and nobody in there could actually challenge him in a fight, out of the five people, three of them are on a quest.

Thinking of the trio, Percy wondered how they were doing right now.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Nico licked his dry lips. He had so many choices. And only one was right, if he chose it wrong, it would all be lost. He had to make the right choice. He licked his lips which became dry again, drops of water came from his head.

"You got a 7?"

"Go fish." Luke replied.

Nico let out an angry scream.

**[Greek] Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

A girl of the age of 12 –soon to be 13- by the name of Rhea, sat on the overcrowded Hermes Cabin, she was shy, black long hair reaching her shoulder, she never had any weapons nor armor, she was a horrible fighter, and had a shy personality.

The campers were sitting in tables, all happy and sharing with each other, they had actually beaten the hunters for once, everyone was happy. Then, they started calling for people who were unclaimed to see if they were to be claimed.

There were about 15 unclaimed campers, Rhea was one of them.

"Rhea!" Chiron called out, and moved his head for her to stand up on a stand, it was what usually happened. Stand up there, and if you are to be claimed, you'll be claimed, if not your not claimed.

Rhea stood there for 10 second, most campers ignoring her –all campers ignored usually who was to be claimed or may be claimed- she sighed, thinking nothing would happen.

She had been born, her father abandoning her, and her mother dying giving birth, it was suspected for her godly parent to be a male. She had been raised in orphan, usually bullied in school.

She was about to step down, but then, she felt something shine on top of her head. For a moment, the girl named Rhea was greatly excited, but she was suddenly sad at the people's reaction.

'The Elites', Chiron, and some of the more knowledgeable demigods, were shocked, and slightly confused at the symbol that stood on top of her. The other campers where confused as they have never seen that symbol.

"A daughter of…." Chiron began quietly.

The symbol above the girl Rhea shined brighter, revealing a much brighter symbol, a scythe, a sickle, and a clock.

"Kronos," he finished in a small voice. Immediately the whole campers went on uproar, most of the question to each other, Artemis seemingly appeared out of no were. Taking the girl Rhea, the spawn of Kronos, quickly taking her to the middle of the campers.

Immediately everyone stood up, making a large circle, Chiron was too shocked to do anything, Artemis tumbled Rhea to the ground.

"How long did you know?" Artemis asked.

"I-I don't know," she replied, with an innocent voice.

"Don't lie!" Artemis spoke. The campers murmured, stunned with the recent event.

"My, my, Artemis, that isn't the way to treat a lady," a teasing voice said, the voice was deep. Artemis eyes widened at the voice.

Wind started getting stronger, the circle of the 150 campers started muttering, in the thinnest part, right behind them was the forest, the wind formed a way, the heavy wind lifted them, and opened an entrance for a man.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, no person shall ever hold a greater ambition than mine, and if you do, come and face me!"

'_Looks like I'm finishing my old promise, eh grandfather?' _Percy thought.

**Yes, yes, apparently Percy knew about Rhea, so yeha not much to say….**

**So, yes, Thalia does know everything, Percy just tweaked a few things, making it like she didn't remember anything, but she does. : P**

**Zeus is too stubborn to risks Thalia's memory, so she stayed in the Roman Camp. Athena was the closest who knew what Percy's plan was (Hello goddess of WISDOM.)**

**So yes, Nico and Luke were playing go-fish**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT; I will be going on vacation to Florida for two weeks on Tuesday, so I won't update for a while, so yeha….**

**I want EVERYONE to PLEASE update, oh please people, review, think of the children. **

**ALSO if you have not voted for the main pairing of the story (Perlia or Percabeth) do please vote.**

**Oh the lulz, so yeha, review : ) and bye.**


	6. Powers and Tests

**Hey! Yeha, sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I was able to make some time, yeha..I got a really bad headache, this chapter may not be so good, and anyways review replies.**

**Review Replies:**

**Seachick: Yesh, it meant that promise, and the other promise he made (You'll see this chapter) with Kronos, and I loved making the game between Luke and Nico.**

**Angel's Detective: Rhea won't be a mary sue, but over time she'll be somewhat of a decent fighter in the level of Annabeth, definitely won't be a mary sue, I hate mary sue's. **

**ChaosPercy: Of course, Percabeth is the answer for you.**

**Luis1113: (And his 5 reviews.) Thanks, for all your things, I applaud you that you figured out Kronos had a daughter before chapter 5, you may like the fight this chapter.**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Percy kidnap Annabeth? Maybe. Maybe not. **

**Review Reply End.**

**This chapter was odd for me to write, FYI.**

**ALSO MAKE SURE TO READ THE ENDING AUTHOR NOTE.**

**Anyways, let us begin with the story shall we?**

**Third Person P.O.V **

The winds started getting stronger at Percy's sudden appearance. The campers, -even the Elites- were baffled. The Elites –the survivors of the Titan War- were the most shocked, though not scared nor terrified, but they have emotions of sadness and anger.

The regular campers, those that came after the Titan War, were truly, scared and terrified. This Percy Jackson was not the one from the myths, or the stories the Elites told them in camp fire at night, this was the real Perseus Jackson.

The Perseus Jackson that won the war against the Titans, the one that fought Kronos one-on-one, and won. The one that saved Luke Castellan, the strongest camper at camp, from the King of the Titans, Kronos.

This was the Perseus Jackson that had saved Olympus from destruction.

This was the Perseus Jackson that had gone berserk, the one that killed 10 demi-gods a few hours after the war. The one that lost his mind.

The one that swore to destroy the gods and their glory, the one that was hated by all his former friends, and love.

Now, that Perseus stood in front of the goddess of the hunt, his blue-lightning like eye showing no emotion, his green eye showing signs of redemption, burning with a fiery passion of revenge.

Nobody moved, they stood in the circle formation, inside Percy Jackson, the goddess of the Hunt Artemis, and the 12 year old girl Rhea, the daughter of Kronos.

Artemis watched Percy, while Rhea, was in the other end of the circle, in the ground un-moving, her eyes, she could feel it, starting to glow gold, but she was injured by Artemis, and couldn't move, everyone ignored the daughter of Kronos, thus, she was ignored.

Percy and Artemis confronted each other. Percy was wearing a dark blue jean, and a black t-shirt, along with white sneakers and a blue backpack. Artemis in a 14 year old girl version, a well shaped body, brown hair reaching her shoulders, slightly taller than girls usually at 14, she wore brown leather clothes.

Artemis, with her brown eyes faced Percy's blue and green eyes. The wind slowly got stronger; Artemis slowly raised her two daggers, while Percy stood watching the goddess, with no weapons taken out.

"So you were the one that took Thalia, weren't you?" Artemis demanded out of Percy, her voice, and angry at the sudden loss of her lieutenant. Percy looked at the goddess, his face with no emotion, he stood defiantly.

No respond came, three seconds later, Artemis frustrated that he did not respond, shouted;

"Did you take Thalia or not!"

Percy looked at the angry goddess and replied;

"Yes, what of it?"

Artemis raised her guard, thinking that an attack would come from the 18 year old Percy Jackson, but it never came as Percy's face remained unchanged. In reality of Percy's mind, he was expecting an attack from the goddess of the hunt.

'_I can't attack her first, I need her first to attack first,'_ Percy thought then he had an idea, one quiet cruel.

"You know Artemis, when I had Thalia," Percy said, his voice indifferent, a slow growing, hungry smirk growing in his face. Artemis looked at him, her eyes, indifferent, no signs of emotion.

"I showed her some things, and she _begged _for me to take away her virginity, and she loved it," he said, his voice sounding normal, no signs that it was a lie. **(AN: It's not true, it's just a taunt to bait Artemis.) **

Artemis snapped. The taunt worked as Artemis charged with no hesitation, her two bronze daggers in her hands. Percy prepared himself, still no weapons out, raising his arms for defense. Artemis blade collided with Percy's cold, steel hands enchanted by the River Styx.

Artemis, with her fast speed, even faster than Percy, got behind him; Percy saw this, with his own speed, he was able to use his foot to kick the goddess with brute force, the goddess resisted the kick, and went to stab Perseus in his back –in attempt to find his Achilles Curse.- the daggers bounced harmlessly.

Percy turned, and did a clean punch at the face of Artemis, Artemis eyes were widened at the punch, it was like a punch of steel, and she realized Percy was using the Achilles Curse at its maximum.

When she recovered from the brutal punch, she raised her dagger again, Percy charged, throwing another punch, Artemis blocked it with her two daggers, even if she was taken a little back by the pure strength of Percy, she was still able to block it.

There were mummers around the campers, they had made the circle bigger, and they all knew this was a duel, nobody would interfere. Everyone, even Chiron didn't do anything; they all stood watching the battle in front of them.

Percy, quickly went to Artemis left side, in hope of catching her from her side, but she was too fast for Percy, she appeared behind him, her daggers had grown, a little, but not much, Percy was hit in the back by the daggers, he noted, there were no cuts, but it did hurt.

He turned around, but not to see Artemis, Artemis had moved out of the way and appeared behind Percy, Percy again felt, Artemis daggers had grown more, and hurt more. Percy flinched at the pain.

He turned around and backed away, panting.

"You're not even using a weapon," Artemis said out loud.

Percy smirked.

"It's too dangerous, but I must admit, you are stronger than I would've expected, I guess I do have to go to the next level," Percy said. Artemis rose her daggers. But Percy put his arm in an 'X' position, in his chest.

A sound, a sound of coming and accumulating energy was heard, around Percy, a dark-gold aurora slowly formed around him, Artemis stood defiantly, raising her guard even more, preparing for an attack, Percy then, with a powerful thrust, lowered his arms again, immediately, the sound of the energy gathering grew much stronger, the wind grew more stronger, the dark-gold aurora around him grew immensely.

"Behold Artemis, true power of a son of the big three!" he shouted, the sound of energy growing more and the dark-gold aurora now engulfing around him even more. He had an odd smile.

"Try not to blink, Artemis,"

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

To say Jason Grace, the First Consul of the camp, the son of Jupiter, the person who had toppled the black throne of Saturn, was impressed of his older sisters fighting skill, was an understatement.

He was amazed, she had thought in a more free-like style than the Romans did, she had easily defeated Reyna; she had even done some 'child of Jupiter powers' he didn't know where possible.

It had been two hours since the fight, the rumors had already spread over the Roman Camp, usually, rumors didn't spread, but if it was something about one of the best fighters been beaten easily, it did.

Most eyes were on Thalia in the dining hall. The huge white marbled building, holding more than 130 people and half-a-dozen large wolfs.

Jason realized Lupa was watching Thalia closely, as if she was a disease or a suspected murderer, Jason knew that Thalia must have learned how to fight somewhere else, but he didn't know where.

[Roman] Camp Half Blood was the only safe haven for demi-gods, **(AN: Or so Jason thinks.) **no way Thalia was in the hunters of Diana, **(Artemis) **the first Consul, AKA, Jason, was required to check the hunters members every time he checked camp.

A secret group made by the gods? Possibly. There had been small rumors that a special fighting force was made to hold off the Titans in Manhattan, although Lupa denied this, and usually punished who ever talked about it.

Jason Grace just didn't know. Thalia was eating her lunch normally, like as if she'd been through this every day. Jason knew Thalia must have known about the gods, she was too quickly accustomed to it.

He noticed the 12 year old girl, Dakota, daughter of Pluto, one of the youngest campers; one of the most shy too, came to the Big Three Table. The Children of the Big Three had their own tables, due to the low amount of each child of the Big Three. So the only Big Three were know Jason, Dakota, and now Thalia.

Jason also noticed Thalia looked about his age, no, she looked around 16, or 17, when she should over her 20's, so it was a very confusing puzzle. **(AN: Jason is way off, she's 15.)**

Jason noticed how Dakota and Thalia got along so well, Dakota, black hair that reached her shoulders, usually wore dark clothing, was very shy, she rarely talked to anyone, she was like a little sister to Jason, but it seemed Thalia was also becoming a big sister to Dakota.

There was an odd noise. A claw shedding the wall, everyone paid attention to the noise knowing what it was; an announcement from Lupa.

"I would like to remind you all, tomorrow is the Winter Test, remember, you may have a team of 3 to 7, alliances between other teams are allowed for this test, and to those Mercury children, no electronic devices mixed with explosives, we do not want to repeat the last incident, and to all children of Chione, **(Khione) **please do not teleport penguins from Antarctica."

There were a few mummers of everyone. Thalia seemed somewhat confused.

"Hey Jason, you mentioned the Winter Test, what is it?" she asked.

"It's a test on the hill Romulus, every 2 months, we have a team death match in teams, 3 to 7 people, a huge team death match, it's also how they rank us in the legions afterwards, of course, as I said its difficult, all that snow, all those monsters, and those other teams, it's a real fun game." Jason said, he sounded happy.

Thalia nodded.

Of course, nobody noticed the growing evil smirk that grew on Thalia's face.

**[Greek] Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

"Try not to blink, Artemis," Percy had said, before charging forward, with his arms. Artemis prepared to block the frontal charge, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone, giving no chance at all to process what had happen, Percy hit Artemis in her right cheek from the right.

Artemis eyes had been wide, such speed. Percy had again disappeared, no more chance for another reaction for Artemis, he hit Artemis in the left this time, then appeared in front of her with a clean hit.

Artemis headed backwards along her face falling backwards, her body still moving back from the strong fist. No more time to react, Percy once more went in front of her, and strong kick in her face.

She panted heavily, Percy had stopped his attacks, the gold-dark aurora dying down, the winds lessening.

Percy moved his hand, in a sweeping motion, Artemis blood rank cold, like a puppet she fell to her knees, Percy kept motioning with his hand.

The demi-gods watched, all of them knew, even Clarisse who had been watching calmly at the situation, knew if they went to help Artemis, they may die, so they only watched in horror.

Percy slowly moved towards Artemis, she knelt like she was kneeling like a slave, her hands behind her back, tied by them, Percy enjoyed it, and every step seemed like a year for Artemis, a horror.

Percy reached Artemis head, raising her head which made her look directly into Percy. "You'd make a beautiful mistress Artemis," Percy teased but then threw her aside like a broken toy.

"But, I have no time, I must fulfill my promise I made to our grandfather," **(Kronos.)**

He walked toward Rhea, this time quickly, Percy realized she was unconscious, and grabbed her and put her gently in her back, and whispered;

"Don't worry, I promised your father I'd save you, and train you, you'll be safe with me, daughter of Kronos," no response came from the unconscious girl, and so then Percy disappeared.

**Imagine fighting someone, he charges, right when he's about to hit you, he hits you from the right, as if he had been coming from the right the whole time, you don't have time to process what even happened, that was how Artemis felt fighting Percy.**

**This chapter was….weird in my opinion, don't know why.**

**READ THIS!**

**This is it, the vote that makes the pairing, I voted, Perlia and Percabeth tied, so, this is it, you must review with "Percabeth" or "Perlia" to vote, this chapter reviews does all. If you have voted already, then vote again.**

**So Percy has some odd powers, and the Romans are having the Winter Test, any question please review or PM me.**

**Also, I want everyone to please review; I encourage everyone to review, with ideas. If you have Story Favorited this story, I want you to review, please? **

**So yeha, this chapter was kind of odd for me to write….**

**Anyways, won't update in a while, still in Florida.**

**-Preparing for the Winter Test, Ian**


	7. The Beginning of the Winter Test

**Wow. Just wow. I never would've thought that so many reviews would come. Especially all of those review, IN ONE CHAPTER. I went from like 40 somewhere reviews, to 86! 86 reviews is real close to 90, and 90 is close 95, and 95 is really close to 100! **

**I never would've thought this story would've gotten so many reviewers, although I do suspect at least one of you got on anonymous and voted for the pairings you wanted multiple times -_-**

**So yes, lots of reviews means updates, weird, I was going to update my 'Power of Darkness' Series but with so many reviews here, I had to update this story, also, the results of which pairing I'm going to use are announced in the end of the chapter.**

**Due to many reviews, I am only going to reply to reviews that did not just vote for a pairing.**

**Review Replies: **

**Seachick: I actually went there, it was epic! I appreciate your review as always!**

**Luis113: Yes, that means you vote Percabeth XD. Thanks for your review Luis, Artemis didn't have time to process she was getting beaten, thus, not enough time to use more of her strength. **

**Randomness1996: Thanks! It is a good suggestion, I'll actually think about it.**

**ChildoftheSeaGod: Yep she does, gots a reason to.**

**AnnaEvil555: Evil Percy makes the entire story!**

**OceanMuffins32: It was kinda short in my opinion : l**

**ASenseofImagination: Hmm. It truly would give a twist.**

**Jaden the Great: Update is here!**

**Patamon of Hope: Keep imagining the fight like Dragon Ball Z, it actually suits it when I think of it like that XD And Artemis had no chance to counter attack, if she had, she would've put up a better fight.**

**Posiedon622: Yep, Artemis got destroyed D : **

**(One of the many anonymous reviewers): Depends on the poll of the pairing.**

**RandomIsMoi: Then your friend is an incredible person and you should tell your friend of this story : D **

**Review Reply End.**

**God I bet I missed some reviews I should've reviewed…**

**Let us get on with the story, shall we? **

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Winter Test**

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

The Winter Test;

A test that tested your speed, skill, agility, speed, how fast you think, how you can work with other people, it pretty much tested a lot of things at once. It's difficult, but somewhat fun.

Everyone would divide in teams of 3 to 7, and go in a huge all-out team-death match, there were usually around 26 groups, out of the 130 campers, some made small teams of 3, and some relied on larger teams of 7.

Of course, some teams usually did some temporary alliance if there was another team dominating the test, which added the competition.

The test took place on the hill of Romulus, a large hill of the seven that surrounded the Roman Camp, thanks to special help of Minerva [Athena] Children, Chione [Khione] Children, and some gods and goddess; it always snowed in the hills, very cold snow, which added the difficulty.

There were of course monsters, these monsters were smarter than the usual monsters, they traveled in packs, they think like soldiers in a war.

Lupa also put handicaps as well; you could only take limited supplies of any kinds of medicine, and you can't take coats to cover you of the snow, of course, some restriction in food as well.

This added even more competiveness in the test. Lupa put 8 un-occupied 'bases' in the hill Romulus, the bases were easily defendable, even for 3 people, they 'bases' held many food supplies, medicine equipment, more winter-like clothing, and other neat equipment.

Sometimes, many teams rushed to these bases, sometimes they fought for minutes, sometimes for a few hours, just for the bases. Of course, the winner usually either loots the base; taking all the things they can carry and burning the base down, or they would occupy it and defend it from other people.

It sounded like a very fun test in Thalia's opinion.

She was looking out the window, wearing a purple camp T-shirt, bare footed, and blue jeans, she was looking out at the window thinking of many things. She _needed _to win the test, she got Dakota and Jason to form a team with her, nobody else was joining.

Usually, Jason and Dakota would go with Reyna, Bobby, Haze, Gwen, and so on, but ever since Thalia showed up, they got a little separated from him. Although, every day it seems the wound is healing as Jason and them start talking more; excluding Reyna, who was very mad.

She was in the Jupiter [Zeus] 'Cabin', also known as a beautiful white marble building, inside 3 bathrooms, 10 king-size beds, and 2 creepy looking Jupiter statues on the far left and right.

Usually, Jason slept alone, sometimes, the 12 year old girl, Dakota, usually came when she was afraid or had a nightmare, Thalia noted Dakota acted like she was 9, Jason had told her the Titan War took a lot from her, she was tormented by Saturn [Kronos] at the age of 8, killed someone at 9. Quite a sad story.

She looked out the window back at the cabin, to see Dakota wearing a pink t-shirt with a white bunny on it; she held in her hands another pink bunny T-Shirt, just a bigger size, Jason's size.

Thalia saw, amused, Jason struggling to stop Dakota from putting a pink T-Shirt on him, of course, the son of Jupiter [Zeus] was not having much luck. She slightly chuckled as they fought for the rights of which t-shirt they would wear, and then looked out at the window again.

_It's been nearly 2 weeks since Percy promised me, in 6 days he taught me __**this**__ power, yet, I can only have it on for 15 seconds, if I overuse it, I could-_

Thalia's thought were interrupted by a scream; "Fine! I'll put on the T-Shirt!" from Jason.

Thalia turned around to see Dakota with a triumphant smirk, and Jason putting the pink bunny T-Shirt, mumbling something about 'Mercury sons' 'bomb' 'Pluto [Hades] Cabin'.

Thalia couldn't resist the stupid look on Jason's face and he wearing the pink bunny T-Shirt, so she burst out laughing, oddly, Dakota giggled along.

"Oh the almighty Jason Grace, First Consul of Camp, Son of Venus!" [Aphrodite] Thalia teased, with a very stupid sounding voice, and then resumed laughing, Jason simply glared.

"Oh, Thalia~" Dakota beamed with a great smile, in her two hands a pink bunny T-Shirt perfect for Thalia's size.

Thalia that time fought the worst monster she has ever faced; a sweat 12 year old girl trying to make her put a very pinkish T-Shirt with a white bunny.

Naturally she ran away.

**Third Person P.O.V **

Nico di Angelo was in a very worried state.

He was currently in a hotel in Vermont, sitting in his bed in the not so comfortable room alone, Annabeth and Luke had gone out scouting _separate _ways. Nico, Annabeth and Luke didn't want to be surrounded by monsters.

Apparently, after the Second Titan War, monsters got seemingly smarter, they worked in packs, and coordinated attacks, and so the group decided to scout.

But Nico was not worried of that. He had remembered going to get water and coming back to see Luke and Annabeth with a pale face watching a video.

A video involving a demigod, with two different eye colors, easily beating the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, in just a few seconds.

And it was Percy.

Luke and Annabeth had explained, they got the video from Will Solace – well – Luke explained, Annabeth just stood there, paled, thinking about the video, her eyes calculating, looking at Percy in the video.

After Annabeth silently walked out saying she was going to scout around the hotel, then Luke said he was going to scout the outside.

Nico sat alone with only one thought, _Thalia._ Nico did not want to admit it, but he had an odd feeling for Thalia, though he didn't know if it was love or friendship.

He remembered years ago, in the battle of Manhattan, Percy had told Nico; _the three of us are very alike, Nico._ 'The three of us' meant him, Nico, and Thalia. Nico knew it was true.

The three of them were taunted and baited by Kronos multiple times, the three had feelings their fathers hated them, they had feelings to go against the gods, of course, they resisted. Except Percy.

Nico knew something was off. The day Percy went rouge, there was something missing, and he wanted to find it. _And Thalia,_ Nico added silently in the back of his mind.

And then Annabeth came back.

"I know how to beat Percy," she announced with an unreadable face.

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

Reyna, daughter of Minerva was in a calculating mood. Since Thalia had arrived, she had been separated from Jason drastically, she just hated it how Jason had never told her, she was furious.

"Uhh, Reyna, can't you just forgive Jason?" Bobby, son of Mercury had asked her for the 2nd time, of course he hadn't been the only one. Gwen, Hazel, Frank and countless of her friends, who had been forgiving Jason little by little had ask her that. Of course, she replied the usual reply.

"Fuck off Bobby!"

She didn't know if it was right to tell that to her Winter Test teammate. But she did. She had chosen a team with the power as Praetor of the Second Legion, before the Titan War she was 2nd in command in the 1st Legion, but after the Titan War, the camp enforced more laws to help weaker campers.

But now, she wanted to win the Winter Test, without Jason. She had Gwen a daughter of Venus, Hazel, a daughter of Apollo, Frank, a son of Mars, and Bobby, son of Mercury and finally her, Reyna, the daughter of Minerva.

They were the best campers together –excluding Jason and Dakota- and they intended to win the Winter Test.

And the bell rang, the campers were taken by one of Lupa's packs to the positions of their teams, the Winter Test had begun.

**Third Person P.O.V **

Thalia, Jason and Dakota had a plan.

They would take one of the few bases, Jason had told Dakota and Thalia, the base was naturally defendable, and it was a smaller hill, one entrance, surrounded by three steep and hard cliffs, impossible to climb.

The base was wooden built, had the needed supplies for three people.

Thalia noticed one thing when it started. Dakota hated cold.

She was shivering, staying close to Thalia, her hands inside her jacket, her jaw shaking at the cold. And Thalia noticed it must be 0 degrees here, but she could stand it. So could Jason.

They walked then Dakota, put her hand up, which meant signal, _stop moving._ Thalia had learned Dakota had ability; it was sort of thermal, she could see things with energy, things alive, so we could see through the snow and trees if someone, if a group of people were waiting for us.

Dakota motioned her small hands to keep moving forwards; Jason said it was a five minute walk, Thalia knew it would take more due to the bad weather, it was snowing like Pluto.

Then Dakota's hand signaled them to stop again, her small hands, a sign of complicated hand motions came next.

She raised one finger and made a circle, _we are being surrounded, _it meant, then a sign of 2, and pointed forwards, _two in front,_ then made a 4 to the left, Thalia's side, _four in the left,_ and made a 3 sign to the right, Jason's side, _three to the left._

_7_ in all. The group of the big three were surrounded, and outnumbered, but not out skilled. Thalia had a small smirk; one similar to Percy's crazy smirks.

**READ AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hehe, and so the Winter Test begins.**

**Next chapter will open the plot a little more, beginning the second phase on Percy's plan, (Well third phase if you count Rhea [Daughter of Kronos.]) and so.**

**Well Nico is hinted to have somewhat of a crush on Thalia. Annabeth has a plan, Luke is being Luke, Reyna is being stubborn and somewhat jealous and has her own team to win the Winter Test. Of course some seem skeptical of her.**

**And Thalia's wicked smirk that looks like Percy's, that's what happens when your with evil bad-ass Percy with 2 weeks. So Thalia had some training, she'll be much more dangerous.**

**Also, how do you think Nico will react to see Thalia siding with Percy? Oh how I am. **

**Next chapter will involve bad ass Thalia, the daughter of Kronos –Rhea- acquaintances with Percy, Percy manipulating her easily, and the beginning of the Roman quest.**

**Also, don't you think it's hilarious how I have the last chapter of the last book of this series (4****th**** book.) finished, but I don't even have a chapter from this one? XD**

**And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the day I announce the pairing winner, after much counting in reviews and PM messages, it turns out the winner is….….….….….….….….IS TO BE ANNOUNCED NEXT CHAPTER! **

**BOOM**

**Ian is gone.**


	8. The Quadruple! And An Unknown Dream!

**READ THIS**

**So, I didn't say the pairings, and riots started in London, coincidence? **

**So I will tell them here, I got a lot of PM's with the answer, so it was hard to count it -_- **

**Okay and the winner is…..**

**Perlia with 19 points! **

**But an upset by Percabeth with 20 points! **

**Percabeth wins just by 1 point! **

**Yes, it was insanely close, when I counted them all, I laughed out loud literally. It seems Percabeth has prevailed, oh well. (Read my Percabeth fanfition parody.) **

**It was an intense battle between the Perlia's and Percabeth's and with all due respect to the Percabth's, you guys acted a little immature -_- No matter. I give props to the Perlia's for nearly defeating the main pairing on PJO. You should feel proud of yourself! **

**Of course Percy will sometimes have Thalia...**

**Lol anyways. **

**Yes it is true, I reached 101 reviews, as the review count I may say, I say one thing to you all; YOU ARE ALL THE MOST EPIC REVIEWERS EVER. **

**I never thought I would get so far *sniff* **

**So yes, REVIEW REPLIES; **

**Randomness1996: Yes, I actually did consider it, much, and I still do, also, Percy will show a somewhat of a softer side in this chapter. I really hope you do keep updating my chapters regularly, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Demigod1996: Thanks! Hope you keep updating!**

**Luis1113: What? Nico join Percy? Pshhhhhh. Stupid idiots and their random ideas. *Rolls eyes* (HE'S ON TO ME) Hope you keep updating Luis! **

**ASenseOfImagination: Update is here! Thanks for the review! **

**Don't worry about it13515: You're name is odd you know? And Nico join Percy? Pshhhh. As if. (HE'S ONTO ME.) **

**Dazaniel: OMG I KNOW IT IS UNBELIVEABLY GREAT! I loved you're review! It was epic! **

**Jaden the Great: Thanks! You're wait is no longer needed! And no you may not look at the last chapter! **

**(Guy with no name): Uhh thanks. I guess.**

**Seachick: I'm not much of a fan of Harry Potter, but thanks still! And not saying the pairing is not cruel it's..okay maybe it is. Thanks as always! **

**Randomismoi: I am evil am I : ) oh well at least you got the pairings. **

**Review Reply End.**

**Oh so here is the chapter! Not my best FYI, **

**This chapter is brought to you by CNN; bringing you not bias news from all the parts of the world. **

**Chapter 8: The Quadruple! And An Unknown Dream! **

**Third Person P.O.V **

Dakota –the weak, pale looking 12 year old daughter of Pluto – hated cold. She definitely did not know how her much, much older brother in history, Stalin stood the cold. She surely knew why her other brothers –Hitler and Napoleon- could not stand the Russian Cold.

This was similar the Russian Winter in the places bordering Europe. It must have been 0 degrees. Yet. In battle, it didn't stop her. Her killer instinct took in as she suddenly took out her sword, a stygian blade, and charged forward.

She heard Thalia and Jason moving to fight their respective opponents as well.

She could see the 3 people in front of her with one of her _'child of Pluto'_ thing, it was thermal, she could see things with energy, things alive, when she used her thermal-like powers, everything around her turned blue, and all the living things were seen as red and yellow.

She was underestimated in the camp.

She saw the two people; both were guys, most likely 14 or 15, wearing somewhat similar uniforms, one was taller than the other. She smiled. She loved fighting; it must be a child of the Big Three thing she had decided long ago.

_I can beat these two easily, but those who Thalia is going to fighting, they seemed…familiar, ah, I'll worry about that later. _

Dakota's normal sight came back, she could only see 1 of the 2 people she had to fight, the first one charge, but when he clashed, he never attacked back, playing defensive all of a sudden.

Dakota pushed the guy back and then with a powerful thrust with her sword, went forward, with speed, the guy backed away at the sudden sword, backing away all of a sudden nearly falling as he walked backwards.

Then, as Dakota had expected, the second guy came out of hiding, in attempt to surprise her from her right. Dakota smiled turning right, the sword pointing at the guy's forehead.

"You two lose," she said blankly, in an unreadable expression. They sat there, shocked. The rules in the Winter Test stated, once you are pointed by a sword, and is right about to hit you, and you have no possible thing to get away, you are eliminated.

The two guys sat down there stunned at the little girl had suddenly turned the table.

Dakota looked back to see 3 knocked out teens next to Jason who seemed he had just gotten up a chair –so perfectly fine-. Thalia still looked at where the 4 other people were.

But she wasn't fighting them.

There were 4 teens standing in front. One of them wore a red short, he was tanned, and brown hair, his weapons was a normal sword.

One wore a yellow shirt, but he was buff that is for sure, he had a huge hammer with him; he had a somewhat orange hair.

Another wore a pink shirt, a girl around the age of 14, dark curly hair, and had a small dagger.

The last one was wearing a blue shirt, he had black hair, and looked athletic, and he had a similar sword to the guy with a red shirt.

The first thing Thalia noticed, they seemed strong together, confident, and they didn't seem stupid. And the second thing she noticed, they were wearing similar shirts but in different colors.

She knew who they were, Thalia had asked from Jason to tell her about campers she should know about.

"_Who are those 4?" Thalia had whispered to Jason, her head motioning towards the 4 teens wearing colored shirts._

"_Those are the quadruple, or se we call them, together, they're really strong, I'd had some trouble alone beating them. But alone, their quite weak, if you get in a fight, make sure their alone." _

"You guys get to the base quick, before other teams get there, I'll catch up, and I know where the base is, Jason." Thalia said not taking her eyes off the quadruple.

"But Thalia their th-"

"I know, now get going!"

Dakota eventually dragged Jason away saying, "Sister Thalia will be fine, Jason, now come on!"

"So you think you can beat us?" the guy with the red shirt asked.

"How rude of you underestimating us." The girl wearing the pink shirt said.

"Wait," Thalia interrupted. "What are your names?" She said, she thought it would be nice to know their names at least, so when she beat them she was all proud of it and all/

The 4 of them slowly chuckled like if it was a huge joke.

"I am Red!" Red, the guy with the red T-Shirt said.

"I am Blue!" Blue, the guy with the blue T-Shirt exclaimed.

"I am Pink!" the pink girl wearing the pink T-Shirt claimed.

"And I am Yellow!" The buffer, but somewhat fat guy with the yellow hammer shouted. Then they got closer raising their weapons.

"And together we are, the Axis Rangers!" they all chorused together perfectly. Thalia just blinked.

"So you guys are like….Power Ranger rip off's?" Thalia stated her eyes and face smiling, and holding a laugh.

Red just twitched.

"Power…Rangers? We're much better than them!"

"So, do you think you can beat _me _by dancing around?" Thalia stated, her face changing, taking out Aegis, her powerful spear, she talked as if she was a goddess with unmatchable powers.

"We'll show you some _dancing,_" Pink said, and the quadruple or _Power Ranger Rip Off's _as Thalia had said, changed themselves to a battle stance.

**Annabeth's P.O.V (AN: This is a preview of the last chapter of the last book for the series, READ THIS PART IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.) **

After I told Nico and Luke my plan to beat Percy, we agreed we would do it, Luke left to prepare, and Nico and I stayed to sleep.

And I had a dream.

The dream started in a…futuristic looking city, it was shining daylight, there was some sort of main highway, and 2 large crowds on each side.

No, not crowds. Observers. They weren't shouting in excitement or anything, in reality, they looked a little disgust, which set my mind to think possible things.

Then, a sort of army patrol, there were about 100 soldiers in odd uniforms surrounding the patrols. In the inner circle, two trucks. On top of them, what appeared to be prisoners; I couldn't see them, their faces were blurry to me.

Then what seemed to be some sort of thing of respect, a large armored truck, on top a throne, and in front of the truck with the throne, there was what seemed to be a more valued prisoner being moved along.

But then I looked at the throne, and I wanted to scream.

It was Percy.

He sat straight, smiling, like as if something was about to end, or ended, the crowd in the side streets simply stared at Percy.

I noticed Percy was wearing, some sort of noble clothes, they looked luxurious, and then I realized flags surrounding the vehicle of Percy's seemingly comfortable throne. They seemed like a countries flag or something.

Then I heard a voice.

"_After 1 long month of heavy fighting, the 1__st__ Emperor of the Holy Empire of Olympus, Perseus Jackson has finally accomplished the grand and noble achievement of uniting the world!" _

The voice seemed like a news channel or something similar. Then I heard the crowd's voice, who had been whispering.

"Noble and grand my ass…" one whispered.

"Shh. They'll kill your entire family if they hear you!" another said hastily.

_What the hell is happening? _I wondered as I still watched what was happening.

"_And here the people who dare challenged our glorious Emperor in the 3__rd__ Battle of Manhattan who greatly lost, but at the noble death of Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and a-soon-to-be-husband of Perseus Jackson who was killed by her own brother, Jason Grace," _

_What the hell is happening?_ I thought again. So much information. Emperor? Jason Grace? Soon to be husband? Actually forget the last one. 3rd Battle of Manhattan? It was confusing.

Then I realized something. People started gasping.

On the other side of the road, the sun rising sun made a figure shine beautifully, a figure stood there. Wearing a white helmet with a purple visor. A white sort of costume, with a purple cape and purple wrists. It was obviously a women under the costume due to the shape.

The figure had a sword and pointed it at Percy, even if the figure was far away, and an army of 100 people stood in the way.

I heard more mummers around the people.

"Is that-" one gasped.

"It can't be!" another said.

"But she died!" a women's voice whispered, although, it sounded quite happy to actually see the figure.

All of the prisoners which were somewhat silence actually gasped.

"Is that-"

"It's her, it's Infinity!" a feminine voice screeched somewhat happily.

As if on cue, the figure called Infinity, pointed the sword at Percy, and charged at his small army, with no hesitation, and no help.

And so my dream ended.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I really did underestimate these annoying Power Ranger Rip Off's.

The fight began with the yellow guy, with abnormal speed, speed that matched my normal speediness quickly came to my left, the massive hammer of swung, in the nick of time I moved out of the way, the huge hammer hit the poor tree behind me which shook.

Poor tree.

But I had other worries. How the hell did he move that fast? He's not exactly fit.

"You're probably wondering how I moved so fast. Thanks my father's blessing, Mars which enhances my speed. And you shouldn't worry about me much."

As my mind processed what Yellow said –my mind isn't Annabeth's thank you very much- I realized I was surrounded, and charged by Red and Pink.

I realized Red was somewhat of overall good at anything, not INCREDIBLY GOOD, but better than average and Pink was fast. How did I know? It was hard to see her. The blinding pink color didn't help much either.

I deflected Red's Imperial Gold Sword, and then deflecting Pink's knife, and quickly making my own attack on her, using Aegis to try to make Mrs. I wear a lot of Pink, daggers fall out of her hand.

Of course her hard grip wasn't helping.

Then, Blue, or whatever their real names are came at me, he was somewhat fast, and did a nice spin, dodging Aegis, and dodging it again. I took one of my throwing knife's –yes I have one- and threw at him, he dodged easily, then I attempted to hit him with Aegis as he just got distracted from my dagger. But he dodged.

Then, when I was suddenly fazed at what was happening, the Blue guy dodging all my attacks as if he was dancing, Pink and her speed, Red and his somewhat better than average skills in everything, and Yellow with his strength.

Then I realized I made a mistake of being fazed. Yellow came at me with a fist –not the hammer- and hit me in my stomach, his fist was like a Minotaur and Chinese Bullet Train crashing on to you, at the same time.

I was surprised I withstood the attack, but I actually coughed blood.

I guess I've been toying with these Power Ranger Rip Off's for too long. I saw the quadruple standing in a line facing me, they were breathing hard, we'd been here for 20 minutes fighting non-stop.

"You 4 are good," I praised them.

"You're not so bad you're self," Red said. "But we and you know you can't keep up, not if we are together, so maybe you can surrender?" Red finished with a hopeful smile.

"Not in a chance,"

"I thought as much," Red commented with a small frown that resembled a 3 year old who was annoyed.

"I guess now I can show you my full power," I said in a smirk. I knew my Fatal Flaw was getting a hold of me. The smirk felt odd in my lips as it resembled Percy's, and pointed it toward the quadruple.

I felt energy growing around me, I saw their weary eyes getting ready for a fight again, but I knew they won't stand a chance. Lighting out of nowhere hit my spear, it grew noticeably, sparks of electricity surrounding me.

I felt the energy gather in my body, then I felt it explode, as a sound of energy grew much more, the wind grew stronger and a yellow-blue aurora grew around me.

"_Relámpago__!" _

**Third Person P.O.V **

Rhea woke up.

She looked around desperately, to be in an unknown room, a large somewhat of a room, with two windows, a TV, and she was on a couch. She didn't know where she was.

She stood up carefully and silently. Walking around but to stop in a mirror. She saw her gold eyes which seemed cold and emotionless, she frowned.

_So it wasn't a dream…_

Rhea racked her brain to remember what she had thought off, she remembered being claimed by apparently her dad, the evil Titan Lord of Time, and Lady Artemis bouncing on her, and she couldn't remember what happened. She thought of what could happen.

She was kicked out of camp unconsciously and a mortal took her.

A demi-god hid her.

A god took her? Very unlikely, but possible.

"Ah, you are finally awake," a voice said, breaking Rhea's thought. She froze at the sound of the deep voice. Turning around with no hesitation to see a man of the age of 18 with Jet Black hair, a green sea like eye and an indifferent blue one.

"I am Percy Jackson," Percy greeted with a small smile.

**AND THE PLOT CONTINUES! **

**This wasn't a good chapter in my opinion.**

**Trust me, you will not figure out the preview, it is physically and mentally impossible, no joke. I welcome all your pitiful attempts for you to figure out who "Infinity" is, and do not worry, you won't get it right : ) **

**And plus, that little sneak peak will be forgotten.**

**Percy confronts the Daughter of Kronos, Rhea, an uneasy 12 year old girl, so yeha…**

**Read the preview again, but carefully this time…**

**And Thalia faces the quadruple, or the Power Ranger Rip Off's as Thalia calls them. And she is using her powers : D And "Relámpago" means "Lighting" in Spanish, according to my Spanish it does, which it should since Spanish is my first language. **

**And Infinity is not Annabeth. : ) **

**You: Damn it! **

**Trust me, the plot will have many twists, U turns, and some back turns while going forward. (Lol wat?) **

**ALSO, remember, I am accepting ideas, I'd love them : ) so please do review with ideas and so on.**

**ALSO, I would likely appreciate constructive criticism and all reviews alike! Even if it is a long 1000****th**** worded review or simple words like 'k' 'update' and so on, I would like you all to review! **

**Chapter 9, Vow of Destruction Chapter 9, coming to theaters, near you! **

**-With an unknown random figure pointing a sword at Percy which you will not figure out until the 4****th**** book, Ian.**


	9. Manipulation and Power!

**Har har! New chapter! **

**I must say I am very pleased with the reviews I have received, I got many guesses on who this mysterious "Infinity" is, but only one person guessed it...**

**IT IS DREW!**

**Nah! No way in hell it is going to be Drew...but seriously, it may be. Nah it's not!**

**Anyways next topic;**

**I want to thank all the reviewers for their great support and long reviews that were incredibly epic, and I thank all you lazy people who favorite the story but not reviewed. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.) **

**Shun the non-reviewers. SHUUUUUUUUUUUN. SHUUUUUUUUUN. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Randomperson83: Update is here! And I do apologize for the current lateness of my chapters.**

**Dont worry about it13515: That is a very...odd ending right there my friend. It's like Asian Dramas they suddenly kiss and back-stab each other.**

**Book52: Yes I think so...you didn't have to review 3 times the same thing you know...**

**luis1113: Rhea? Could be, may not be : ) And this takes place in THE FUTURE, so don't be fooled, and you must wait and see to see how it all happened. And don't worry, I kind of do have a plan to get Percy and Annabeth together.**

**RyuzukiLaw1: Yes, it is based off CG. So you my friend may actually know how the story is going to end.**

**SonoftheSea12: Most likely not. (I'm not saying who it is. And no it is not Rhea.) **

**Seachick: Yes I do know who you are talking about : ) Thanks for the review as always! **

**TheMusedNamedPancake: Could be Thalia. Could be Rhea, and maybe Infinity is Drew D : (NOT)**

**Randomness1996: Will keep updating! **

**FloridaChocogirl: UPDATE IS HERE UPDATE IS HERE UPDATE IS HERE UPDATE IS HERE! **

**Review Reply End! **

**This chapter is brought to you by Kronos Time Train! Taking you anywhere and anytime! **

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 9: Manipulation and Power. Thalia vs The Quadruple! **

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

The massive amount of energy exploded with a sonic-boom like noise, the aurora grew, and so did Thalia's grip on her mind.

_This power, it is so beautiful! I've never felt this strong in my life! _Thalia thought, the odd smile placed in her lips. Red flinched as the overwhelming surge of energy swept through his body, as he felt the wind and the energy grow more and more.

_By the gods, what the hell is this?_ Red thought as he felt overwhelmed by the amount of energy and Thalia's smile.

"Yellow get her quick!" Blue ordered, he was naturally the second in command of their little group, he had quick reflexes and adapted to situations the fastest.

"Got it!" he shouted as his large feet moved without warning towards Thalia, his large boots leaving footprints that would match Sasquatch, his hammer in his both hands about to hit Thalia.

Thalia twirled her neck a little as if she was thinking _who would be stupid enough to attack me?_

Yellow's hammer came down to Thalia, Yellow expected to Thalia to at least move, but she didn't, Thalia's right arm suddenly moved to block Yellow's war hammer, and she caught it as if the huge hammer was a ball thrown to her by a 12 year old.

_What! _Pink thought as she panicked in her mind as Thalia had easily stopped Yellow's war hammer with no signs of difficulty and seemingly ease. She looked bored at Yellow.

"That was pathetic, you all may be no fun at all,"

At those words Yellow felt a massive pain in his chest, as he felt an object go through him, his body shook, he could feel the pain spread through him, his head tilted down to see Aegis right in his chest.

_Now way...I didn't even see her move her arm..._Yellow thought as it became harder to think.

Time seemed to slow down for Red, as he saw Yellow fall down as Thalia slid out her spear, Aegis, his mind seemed to process slower for a moment, as he saw his friend -Yellow- laying on the ground.

_What in..._Red began to think.

_Pluto..._Blue thought ironically.

"You went too far there Thalia," Red said pointing his sword at her. "He could actually die,"

Thalia's face and neck twirled left, like as if she couldn't understand.

"He was weak, and I honestly don't care," her tone was icy cold, dangerous. Without warning, she disappeared, Pink felt an electricity hit her body. Her body shook as electricity ran through her body and then fell.

"Pink!" Blue shouted in horror. Then he felt something breathing in his neck behind him.

"Care for yourself."

A strong kick in Blue's back sent him flying towards the tree, hitting himself knocking him out of his conscious. Red looked terrified.

He raised his weapon, prepared to fight, he knew something was wrong, but he had to fight, he felt like he had no other choice. But he never got a chance. He felt a spear impale his heart.

His eyes widened to see Aegis.

"How weak."

He saw Thalia, standing in front of him, the aurora gone, back to her self that she was 2 minutes ago, yet the smile crept on her face. She got near red who was about to collapse, and picked him up like as if he was a toy.

Then without second thought, Thalia smashed Red to a nearby tree, taking out Aegis from his chest. The same smile still formed in her lips. Before she let out a chuckle she let out a insane laugh that filled the empty parts of the woods.

**Third Person P.O.V **

The Daughter of Kronos nearly fell.

"Yo-u a-are the Perc- Percy Jackson that-"

"Yes, I am that Percy Jackson, but I had a reason, everything has a reason,"

Rhea looked at him for a moment.

"Where am I?" she asked, although it sounded more of a demand than a question. Percy stopped drinking his coffee and pointed to the window in Rhea's left. She looked at it to see and old styled-French city.

"We are in Canada, hear, have some coffee," Percy said normally and gave her a cup of coffee, Rhea looked at it reluctantly.

"No, it's not poisoned or anything,"

Rhea, although reluctant, took the coffee cup, and drank a sip, she felt the taste of coffee refresh her a little.

"It's Puerto Rican Coffee," Percy informed her. Rhea nodded at the familiarity of the taste.

"What happened?" Rhea asked, although she hoped to use this question to have Percy possibly take his attention off her, so Rhea could at least look for an exit. But Percy didn't take his eyes off her.

"You were going to be taken by Artemis to Olympus most likely, then most likely be punished because of who you're father is, most likely made immortal and then they would torture you for life,"

Rhea flinched.

_I doubt my father would be like that, nor I doubt many of the other gods would be like that, but if I want my plans to succeed I need Kronos Spawn. _Percy thought quietly, not changing a single emotion and not giving a single hint of what he was thinking.

"Th-then w-why am I here?"

Percy's eyes stayed the same.

"I personally gave my opinion and got you away from Artemis and took you here,"

Rhea looked at him curiously.

"Why? And you fought a goddess? And why are you keeping me here anyways?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at the 13 year old's questions. _Was I like this when I was her age? _

"Yes, I fought a goddess, and won, and I'm saving you because I promised you're father I would do that in the River Styx."

Rhea flinched again.

"I don't...want to be with my father,"

Percy smiled. _So Kronos does know his daughter after all._

"He said you would stay with me, you don't have to go to him, but now I have to ask you something Rhea, something important."

Rhea looked at Percy. She realized she had been more open than usual, less nervous, asking more questions, more calm, she looked at the Coffee. _There had to be something there...or_, she looked at Percy and felt the odd energy flowing around him. _Or something about him._

"How did you're mother die?" he asked, his face indifferent. Rhea was caught off guard by the sudden and very personal question.

"A lightning bolt..."

"What about you're step-father?"

"An earthquake..."

"You're friends?"

"In the Grand Canyon, there were strong winds and they fell in a school trip."

Then she blinked realizing she had just said. _What is...why am I...why do I feel so weak and defenseless? As if I have no choice..._

"Who do you think have the powers to cause those disasters?"

Then realization came across Rhea's face.

"The gods..."

Percy smiled hungrily.

"What if I told you, you could get revenge, on you're friends and mothers who were killed to simply toy with you, to toy with you're friends and kill them to make you sadder, to make you want to die?"

"It's not possible to beat the gods, their immortal, their stronger than all the demigods combined, it's not physically possible to accomplish that."

Rhea blinked at her sudden outburst. _Why did I shout like that...?_

"My dear, they are not, what if I offered you a chance at revenge?"

Something took over Rhea's mind and body, she felt oddly different, she felt stronger and faster suddenly, but it left, then came back, Rhea looked at Percy.

"I'd do it."

**Nico's P.O.V**

I walked around in the endless room of darkness in my dreams. So I had go to sleep, and had a dream, I hope it's not bad. I walked around then I heard footsteps, then a voice.

"Nico!"

I turned around to see a 15 year old girl with black clothes.

"B-Bianca?"

**And the chapter ends! Yes I know this chapter was short, but anyways, we have a cliffhanger! What does Bianca want with Nico? Will it be good or bad? When will we ever learn of Annabeth's plan to beat Percy? And will it work? And Rhea was joined Percy, another piece in Percy's chessboard has joined his army. **

**Will you review? Yes you will! Think of the dogs, cats, frogs, turtles, wolverines, flying monkeys and so on, so please, review : ) **

**IF YOU DON'T I KILL U **

**Have a nice day, and please do send long reviews and ideas, I will appreciate them.**

**NOTE: No there will not be PercyXOC(Rhea) I already see people blabbering about it, so I'll make it clear, there will NOT BE PercyXOC. Also if you notice Percy is 18 and Rhea is 13, so yeha. **

**-Ian, with you're wolverines. **


	10. Revelations! Percy strikes the Romans!

**Hello people who are viewers, reviewers, readers, favoriters, and other er's kind of things!**

**This is Ianian58, bringing you a new chapter of Vow of Destructions, of course I would like to say something, actually state something; you guys are epic! I appreciate you all the great reviews you have all given me, and for pointing out for not putting the "Third Person P.O.V" thingy in the last chapter, that got fixed by the way : ) **

**Oh, and I'd like to say, thanks for the review! These were more longer and nicer, now;**

**Review Replies: **

**Chessrd: Wow, nobody actually noticed that, thanks for pointing it out, I'll make sure to change it the day after I finish this chapter, and you are very good at observing, for noting how both Thalia and Rhea gave in so easy, you'll see. **

**Cvaldez3565: Well, no more wait for an update! **

**Dazaniel: They will : D or shall they? D : **

**Luis113: Luis that was one of the…..worst theories of who Infinity is….that I have ever seen…in my life…actually nvm that, there was that other one….as always, thanks for your review! **

**Catcat4ever:Thanks for your long review! I loved it, and your ideas are good, I think, thanks for subscribing and cookie! Hope you keep reviewing! **

**Randomness1996: I know I forgot the POV Switch, I was shocked when I learned I was like "D :" then I decided to change it and was like : D, as always, thanks for your review!**

**Twilightfunatic: That was an…odd idea you got there my friend… and I think around 10 chapters till the end, take or add a few.**

**(No Name): HAHAHAHAHA your laugh is contagious, Thanks for your eleventy seven thumbs up, and I haven't showed all of Percy's power. ; ) **

**XX TEARS DON'T FALLXXX: Sadly, you voted too late DX, I actually wanted Perlia but as you see, most of the fans, like 51 percent wanted Percabeth, so sorry, now if you had a time machine, came back in time, and voted, then it would count.**

**TheMuseNamedPancake: Ya'h, sorry for the short chapter, this will be a little longer, yes Bianca is here, let's see what role will she play, **

**Acquiringwriter: Thanks for pointing it out, it was a mistake, DAMN YOU WINDOWS 7. **

**Review Reply End.**

**Fun Fact: More girls than guys write fan-fiction stories, they outnumber us guys like 10 to 1 D : **

**ALSO, to all those who have read "Power of Darkness" there will be a little reference to that in the chapter, a humorous one ; D **

**ALSO, this chapter is 2 days after the last one. **

**Anyways, as you see, from the chapter, this chapter will begin to unravel the plot more, and it will explain something's, let us begin shall we?**

**Chapter 10: Revelations! Percy strikes the Roman Camp!**

_Two days later._

**Third Person P.O.V**

Percy Jackson coughed blood before nearly collapsing in the bed; he coughed again sitting in his private room in the house in Canada, Montreal. _Damn it, I feel so weak in this current state._

He looked up to the TV and turned it on, he saw the current situation in the Libyan Civil War, then put the TV on mute before leaving a nasty cough spilling a little more blood in his own cloth, which he annoyingly looked at before he laid down completely in the bed.

_Two days since Rhea joined, now I have another piece on my chessboard, I still need to get more before I can begin my second phase of my plans, and yet, every time I use my powers I take a toll, yet, it was needed to train Thalia and Rhea, _Percy's thought swirled around him thinking of what to do next.

_Nico, Annabeth and Luke will cross through the Canadian border soon, I need to delay them, yet-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a hissing voice.

"Perseus," the voice hissed, a female one, Percy's head twirled, and then he stood up, seeing a kneeling empousai.

"The demi-gods in Vermont have not left, they seem to be planning something," she said, her voice low. Percy looked at the empousai, before taking out Riptide and slicing her, causing her to blow to dust.

"You are no longer needed in service," he said to the dust still flowing as if it was the empousai herself, then he thought on what the empousai had said.

_If they aren't leaving, they must be planning something, my god, I am such a fool! They have Annabeth! One of the best planners the world has ever seen, right now I could be playing in her trap, I must be cautious, who knows, they are most likely picking the choice of my downfall right now!_

**Luke's P.O.V **

I was sweating from the nervousness; I looked at Nico, who looked at me serious, a tear of sweat also falling down from his head.

"Just one more Luke and we can win this!"

"I know," I replied calmly before looking at Annabeth who was smiling innocently and gave a reassuring nod, Luke looked down at his options.

"You got a 3?"

"Go fish."

**Third Person P.O.V **

Percy sighed letting himself not get worried about Annabeth, Nico or Luke, he would look for a random monster tomorrow and make the monster look at where those 3 move to next, then kill the monster after it isn't needed. He coughed again, staining blood in the sheets of the bed.

"Damn it," Percy whispered to himself lowly. Percy knew using the powers took out much energy out of him, especially the huge surge of amount he has used, training Thalia for more than a week, also using his natural powers using the air, particles and others to make Rhea and Thalia more easy to control, it took hours to do that, sometimes days.

After Percy fled from Olympus, he didn't simply train for two years, he researched many things, the human mind and how it could be changed with his powers, and of course, his own powers and those he trained Thalia with, and learning many secrets of the gods, it was hard work, all of it, but he did it.

He went back outside out of the room after an hour, of sleeping, to see Rhea sitting in a chair with her eyes closed meditating, it was needed training for a Daughter of Kronos, it required concentration, to hear things closely, Percy predicted she would have to be in that position for two hours until she can rest and train physically.

Percy knew it was time to begin the next step in the plan, he left the apartment, and headed to the small lake near the apartment, he concentrated on the water and the water in the planet and decided he would head California, more specifically, the Roman Camp Half Blood.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

Lupa thought to begin the Winter Test would end well with no complications; of course, until one of her most trusted wolfs of her pack came to her and whispered something to her wolf ears.

"_We found the Quadruple, Yellow is dead, a spear seemed to have impaled his heart, Red is barely alive with a chest in his whole from another spear kind-of weapon, his arms was cut off, Blue was found with a huge bruise in his back, unconscious near a tree, and Pink was found with electricity running through her body, Red will need medical attention, Yellow is surely dead, Lupa, something is wrong, I think an intruder has entered the camp." _

She knew this was serious. Nobody, not even Jason could do that damage! She signaled her trusted wolf to lead her to the scene, at the same time, signaling the best healer and tracker in the camp named Vladimir a son of Apollo, the two wolfs and the demi-god left the 60 campers in the ground with small or large injuries, most of them were losers in the Winter Test which has been going for 2 days and is still going.

She was taken to the scene by her trusted wolf, and what she was, even shocked the goddess. Red was dead, a hole in his chest, Blue was barely breathing and unconscious but his right hand was cut off, Yellow's heart had been impaled by a weapon that Lupa thought was a spear, his right leg was cut off, and of course he was dead.

Pink was in the best shape, her body although was barely alive, her heat rate was dangerously low, she could barely let out breaths, she had seemed to be electrified, yet, electricity stilled flowed through much of her body, nearly impossible to heal, and if she could not be healed, she would soon die.

She growled lowly as Vladimir, a strong son of Apollo, a great tracker and healer, observed the scence.

"What do you think?" Lupa asked lowly, as she saw her wolfs taking out the Quadruple to the Wolf House.

"Lupa, who in Pluto has the capacity to do such…things, especially to the Quadruple, even Jason would have a very hard time fighting them," Vladimir said, ignoring Lupa's question, as he saw his friends being carried away.

"Answer my question, Vladimir," Lupa warned.

"Ah, my apologies Lupa, obviously, the person who fought the Quadruple was strong, whoever it was had a spear, and had magical powers, or a…." he trailed off.

"A child of Jupiter," Lupa finished, with a low growl. Vladimir nodded quite nervous.

"And the only child of Jupiter who has a spear is,"

"Thalia," Lupa finished for him again, Vladimir nodded in agreement once. Lupa growled more angrily. _I should have headed Minerva's _**(Athena)** _warning; damn that blasted Jupiter and his favoritism with his demi-god children, _Lupa thought hastily and then, Vladimir spoke up.

"Someone else came through here before you're wolfs,"

Lupa looked at the son of Apollo, and then looked at her trusted wolf named _Cesar,_ at which he sniffed the air with his wolf senses.

"Yes, I smell a child of Jupiter's scent, but I sense…another one, a….Sea Spawn scent," he said, warily adding that last part before looking around for enemies. If Wolf's eyes could widen, Lupa's did.

"A Sea Spawn? A child of Neptune? We don't have a child of Neptune at camp!" Vladimir shouted, in a somewhat of an uneasy mood.

"This is not good…" Lupa whispered in a low voice.

"Vladimir, return to the other campers, and have a patrol around the camp, Cesar, accompany him," Cesar bowed in his wolf-form and Vladimir who did not understand the situation much, knew he could not disobey and bowed and left with Cesar.

Lupa growled and headed inside deeper of the mountain of Romulus.

**Jason's Team P.O.V **

Jason slashed his sword, taking out the last enemy. And then he looked at his own base, a small little hill with a stone house, but only one way to get inside the house, and good amount of supplies.

With Dakota's Skeleton's, the team had a powerful advantage, but the advantage may be gone.

Jason looked back down, to see about 50 demi-gods, charging in to 150 Skeleton Warriors, and then somebody touched Jason's shoulder.

"You okay?" Thalia asked. She had come back after a few hours after she said she beat the Quadruple, Jason was impressed, but noticed Thalia seemed tired a lot, so he thought Thalia gave it her all. Dakota had been raising Skeleton Warrior after Skeleton Warrior, tiring the demi-god army below them.

"Yeha, I'm just a little fuzzed about the large amount of demi-gods wanting to take us out," he replied sincerely, Thalia nodded before taking a quick glance in the sky, then sighing.

_Today is the second phase of the plan, now I have to-_ Thalia's thought were interrupted as Jason screamed to Thalia to get to cover as about 30 arrows came from the sky.

Thalia took cover, so did Jason and Dakota.

"This is crazy! We need to get out!" Dakota began to say, her pale face becoming paler for every skeleton she brought up.

Jason looked at Dakota then at the army. He knew even if the three of them were strong, Dakota would tire out, stopping her Skeleton Army, and he knew Thalia and he would be overrun, so he knew this was an impossible fight to win.

"Dakota, keep the skeletons up, Thalia, carry Dakota, were going to use the escape route," Thalia and Dakota nodded, Thalia put Dakota on her back, and headed with Jason to the escape route.

The escape route? Basically a large tunnel hidden, it was a sort-of maze, and only Jason knew of it, Thalia and Jason made their way out with Dakota on Thalia's back after 5 minutes. Now they were in another part of the Romulus, Jason coughed as he opened the hatch above which lifted dust.

The three of them climbed up, Thalia put Dakota who was regaining her energy down, and went back to the snowy place. Dakota groaned in her mind that she was back in the Cold Hell instead of the dark tunnel that had refilled her energy a little.

Then Dakota heard a voice and felt living things, 5 living things.

"You owe me five dollars, Frank," Reyna said.

"Tch. Maybe you did know where their escape route was." Frank said sadly.

"How did you know where we were going to end up?" Jason demanded taking out his Imperial Gold sword, pointing it at Reyna. Reyna shrugged.

"You think you're the only one who knows of the escape route?" Reyna said simply. Jason scowled. _I should've known Reyna would've known the escape route, I'm such an idiot!_ Jason scolded himself.

"Well, you do know you just came to us so we can beat you right?" Thalia said with a growing smirk. Reyna smiled, Jason frowned. _Thalia you're too confident, _he began to think, then looked at Dakota who wasn't in the best fighting shape, especially after keeping those Skeleton Warriors up.

Then Jason looked at the people in front of them. Frank, a son of Mars, a strong one which carried a long halberd, Frank was tall and well-built muscles, he had brown eyes and dark hair.

Bobby, son of Mercury, had brown hair, a normal Imperial Gold Sword, he looked like someone who would move fast, and he had brown eyes. Gwen, daughter of Venus, a beautiful girl, she barely thought, but when she was insulted by her looks, you may as well wish you don't want to live.

And Hazel, a daughter of Apollo, she had shining brown eyes and brown hair, she was perfect with the daggers and the bow, specifically the bow.

Then he looked at Reyna.

"Let's begin this, shall we?" he asked. Reyna smirked.

"Frank, Bobby, get Jason, me and Gwen get Thalia, Hazel, get Dakota!" Reyna ordered, and so the people went to their respective opponents.

Bobby and Frank, two strong demi-gods, charged at Jason, Jason took out his Imperial Gold Sword and went to fight, Bobby swiped with his own sword to the ground, Frank with his halberd attempted to hit Jason around the chest, Jason deflected, then he with his own sword he deflected Bobby's sword then Frank used his Halberd to attempt to hit Jason but Jason deflected.

Jason took a few step backs, Bobby and Frank followed, Jason used his whole 'Son of Jupiter' powers to move quickly behind the two teen demi-gods, he strikes at Frank, but Bobby with his speed blocks the attack, Frank turns around to hit Jason, but he backs away, then Jason charges and his sword collided against

While Bobby and Frank fought Jason, Dakota was having a difficult fight of her own.

Dakota wasn't strong, neither was Hazel, they were on even par. Dakota's blade collided with Hazel's dagger before they backed off and charged each other again, and so on. Until Hazel backed more away than usual, then took out her bow, shooting an arrow, Dakota barely dodged it.

She rose 10 un-dead, and made them charge, Dakota behind the undead.

Hazel with her bow, used her accuracy and strength, taking out the undead in seconds, but Dakota was close, and she engaged in close combat, Dakota had hoped to catch Hazel off guard since she wasn't using her knifes.

But Hazel did an unexpected move. She threw the bow, making Dakota hesitate, leaving time for Hazel to take out her daggers, and she counter-charged against Dakota. The daggers and sword collided, a difficult fight. Then Hazel backed away, then suddenly getting to Dakota's right, Hazel charged from there.

Dakota barely dodged. Then backed away.

Thalia used her deadly spear to match both Gwen and Reyna. Gwen used two swords, and Reyna used one dagger, they were both fast, but Thalia was winning.

Gwen charged first with her two swords, Thalia deflected with her spear, then a powerful blow that Gwen blocked with her other sword, but Thalia's brute force proved to be too much, it flew away. Then Reyna came, her dagger collided against Thalia's long spear, surprisingly she stood up against Thalia, then Gwen came back to hit Thalia from the back.

Thalia used her whole –Daughter of Zeus/Jupiter- powers to use a small amount of electricity to startle Reyna, and giving just enough time for Thalia to turn around, deflect Gwen's sword, then to turn around and block Reyna's dagger.

This was going to be a long fight.

**Nico's P.O.V **

I sat in the bed lazily. It's been 2 days since the dream.

"_Bianca!" I said, quite happily at the sight of my sister, but the look on her face seemed serious._

"_Look, Nico, listen, dads mad, really mad, apparently a few people have gotten killed by Percy,_ _some mortals, some of them are scientist which study most water and the human mind, and-"_

"_Why would Percy do that? Killing mortals isn't his style, and why would dad be mad about that?" I wondered, and realized I just asked about 4 questions in one sentence._

"_Nico, listen," Bianca began before looking around as if someone would be listening. "Look, I overheard that the scientist say in a private chat with Hades, that Percy was learning how to control people, with every simple resource he can control with water in the human body, although it takes about 10 minute to take control, and it's not like a mind control, it's just to make people more open and easy to control,"_

_I frowned. Is that why he took Thalia? To do a sort-of brainwash? I hope not. I swear if Percy did- _

"_And I want to help," She finished, I looked at her quickly. _

"_What do you mean, help us?"_

"_I sneaked off a soul from the dead,"_

_\_

"_Oh, okay- wait __**what! **__Dad is going to kill you when he finds out! And your already dead!" _

_Bianca raised her hand._

"_Just listen, the soul will help in your guys quest, don't worry, and dad will be fine with it." _

_I just looked at my sister oddly._

"_Who is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, it's against the laws of the dead."_

_I sighed, stupid laws of the dead. Their so stupid! Then as if Bianca saw something, she glanced right before looking at me again._

"_I got to go, I think dad noticed something, goodbye Nico!" _

The dream ended there. I wondered what dad –Hades- was going to do to Bianca, I sighed, I was in the room alone, Luke and Annabeth were scouting around, Annabeth had suggested we stay in the hotel for a day or two, to make Percy more at ease, but I honestly didn't understand.

I wondered who Bianca snugged out of the Underworld, the person would be most likely a demi-god in a form in the Afterlife form, just like Genghis Khan was with Julius Cesar. I bet it must be a demi-god from the Titan War, it has to be, then Luke and Annabeth entered the room with a 15 year old girl.

"Who's she?" I said in a annoyed tone, referring to the 15 year old girl.

"A demi-god," Luke began to say. My eyes didn't widen, but in my imagination they did. Is this the demi-god Bianca was talking about? And if so, who was she?

"We found her fighting the Minotaur, and winning,"

I looked at the girl, she didn't seem athletic, she had black hair reaching her shoulder and she had a nice body. I blushed at that thought but hid it quickly, then looked at the weapon the girl with dark-clothes had. It was C-Shaped Sword, a good sword to fight against other swords and so.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl, she looked at me a little nervous.

"My name is Rinka…I don't remember my last name, I don't remember much of my life though, Annabeth think its amnesia." She said normally, hiding her attempts to stutter.

She is surely the demi-god Bianca got out from the Underworld, and then I noticed Annabeth was packing her backpack then put it on her back.

"You two," she said, referring to me and Luke, "Pack your bags, Rinka, come with me, we're going to the super market to get some supplies, and to check out of the hotel, were going to Canada."

Then Annabeth and Rinka left the room, I looked at Luke.

"Annabeth thinks Rinka is going to some major player in the quest, even if the prophecy doesn't mention another demi-god…but I suggested taking her to camp, but Annabeth was reluctant.

"Aren't I supposed to be leading the quest and making decisions?" I frowned with a fake tone that I was hurt, Luke chuckled.

"Not if it has to do with Percy, and plus, I do feel something…odd about the girl, she seems somewhat familiar,"

Ah, there is Luke, the guys that knows most of the things; he knew something was a little odd. I had a feeling this was the girl Bianca was talking about, the soul she snuck out, but yet I had a feeling whoever the girl was before, may seem she will help us a lot, or it may end up the other way.

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

The demi-gods fighting breathed heavily, they had been fighting for about 20 minutes, no winners or losers in the fights, the one that seemed to be the most at ease was Thalia or Frank.

"I've had enough!" Frank shouted, his halberd, ready to charge, he charged at Jason. Dakota and Thalia raised their weapons knowing Reyna would order them to charge but Thalia sensed something all of a sudden.

In the blink of an eye, a huge surge of water, came from the left, hitting Frank, the surge of water with huge force, forced Frank to hit the tree in the other side. The demi-gods looked at their left, to see many trees, and then an explosion.

Fires suddenly put the entre hill on fire, the demi-gods looked around in a calm way, lowering their weapons a little, then a massive amount of energy was felt by Thalia.

_That energy….so it's him after all._

From the fires a 18 year old guy came out, wearing a green football jacket, and blue jeans, jet black hair, a green-ocean like eye and a blue-lighting like eye. The man was surrounded by a powerful dark-gold aurora, and it grew stronger, that the demi-gods felt the energy, and heard it accumulate.

_My gods…this energy, it's more powerful than a god!_ Reyna thought in horror as she looked at the man.

_This energy, I feel it all around my body…..by the name of Jupiter who the hell is that? _

Thalia looked at the man recognizing him, then smiled in her thoughts.

"I am Percy Jackson, and I have come to retrieve Thalia Grace! If you dare challenge me than do so now, and if you do I shall show** no mercy**!" as he said the last word he thrust his right arm toward us, then the aurora around him grew massively, until it was 10 times bigger than before, the wind became so strong, the aurora was so powerful, the demi-gods had to put their arms above their eyes to see better and make sure snow didn't get in their eyes.

_And now_, Percy thought; _the games begin._

**READ NOW ALL OF IT!**

**If you don't understand what Percy is going to do, I'll tell you;**

**Percy kidnapped Thalia and [Greek] Camp Half Blood sent a group to stop Percy and get Thalia back, now, Jason knows Thalia exists, what if Percy takes her? You guessed it, ANOTHER QUEST.**

**So yes, Rinka, the demi-god that is a demi-god of the Second Titan War, but has no recollection of her memories, is NOT an OC, and no it will not be Rinka/Nico, trust me, you'll see why.**

**Now, I want to ask you the viewers; "Who do YOU think is Rinka?" do leave answers! And yes Percy has entered the Roman Camp….**

**This chapter was two days after the last one, and Rhea is currently in training.**

**Also we get hints of important things in the chapter here.**

**ALSO, Percy may take a toll after he uses his powers, but he can actually handle it quite well compared how Thalia will be next chapter…Percy has been training with the powers for more than a year, and Rhea is training on something.**

**So, who do you think is Rinka?(I don't know why I chose that name…) **

**Hope you all update with ideas, compliments, flames, reviews and everything as all, hope you all update!**

**-With a person from the dead, Ian.**


	11. A Futile Battle Against Percy!

**Let's just start with the chapter, let'sa go! Also, P.O.V's will be in like Lost Hero and so on.**

**Note: Not so good chapter, quite awful. **

**This chapter is brought to you by…people! **

**Jason's P.O.V **

Jason got a sense of sickness when he saw that guy. Tall, well looking, a creepy dark aurora, a blue-lighting like eyes like his own, and a dark green-ocean like, yet not to mention the dark aurora and hate that filled Jason.

This was surely not good. Yet, his mind remembered a few things. _"I am Percy Jackson, and I have come to retrieve Thalia Grace! _

Those last words got his mind reeling quite fast. Retrieve Thalia? Jason had been wondering where Thalia had come from, she had looked like as if she was running away from something, someone, and the puzzle was becoming more easy to accomplish.

Then he wondered, who he was, and why he wanted Thalia, he remembered his name, _Percy Jackson. _Jason looked at Percy, seeing the blazing forest behind him, walking towards the demi-gods that had been in the Winter Test.

The atmosphere became intense as the fire gave heat, and the large aurora which grew wind then started to spread the fire, Jason looked at Percy, then around his friends.

Thalia seemed stun; her eyes widened, a sudden fear in her eyes, as if she remembered something. Then Jason frowned, he may have been with his sisters just for a week or so, but he felt like that terrified look was fake. He shook the thought and then looked at everyone else.

They seemed ready to fight, their weapons raised. Jason nodded after looking at Reyna; he understood they would stand their ground until this person attacked them.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked –though it sounded like a demand-.

Percy raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Are you sure you're the one to question _me,_ with the power I have, and you all can clearly see?" Percy said, confidently, signaling around him and the blazing forest behind him.

Reyna grimed_,_ she thought carefully, and then looked at Thalia quickly, seeing her frozen expression of fear, and then sighed.

Jason then noticed that Percy took a step forward, the demi-gods raised their weapons, he took another step, and another step toward Thalia, Jason was suddenly filled with rage.

_No, no, no! I have not seen my sister is 15 years; I won't let her disappear again! _

With those thoughts, Jason stubbornly got in front of Thalia, and faced Percy, raising his Imperial Gold Sword, Percy raised his eyebrow at Jason, he smiled, although Jason didn't know why he smiled, because of his bravery, or his foolishness.

"So, you are Jason Grace, I've heard much about you, you are an impressive demi-god," Percy praised, but looked at him dangerously, ignoring the other demi-gods that backed Jason up.

"Stand out of the way unless you want to die, child of Jupiter," Percy exclaimed with a dangerous look in his different colored eyes, Jason looked at him and shook his head.

"I won't,"

Percy sighed.

"As you wish," Percy slowly took out his ball-point pen, and uncapped it, revealing a powerful looking sword.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

Thalia knew Jason wouldn't stand a chance, especially if Percy used Riptide, it was a powerful weapon know, Thalia remembered training with Percy, he rarely uncapped Riptide, but when he did, she never got a chance to touch him in spars.

Jason and the others saw as Riptide was uncapped, it was different than before, Thalia had noted, it was sharper, a little longer, seemed more powerful, it seemed more black, and it had a green-sea like aurora around it.

Then, nothing happened. For a while.

Without warning, the dark-gold aurora suddenly changed color, to a green-sea like aurora, and it grew more, the wind grew more powerful, the sound of the energy exploded, Thalia saw Jason flinched.

But then, he capped Riptide, the sea-green energy died down, leaving a normal Percy, but then again, a dark-gold aurora appeared, but only a little.

"The power I showed you a few seconds ago is the power I would use to fight multiple gods," he said simply. The demi-gods didn't say anything, just listened "but you, are no god, neither are your friends."

Without warning, without a chance to react, Percy appeared in front of Jason. Jason would only gasp. At Thalia's horror, a massive punch on Jason's side, hit him, sending him twirling a good amount of inches away from where he was standing.

Thalia saw as Jason hit the ground, probably knocked out cold. Then, Bobby, let out a scream, and charged at Percy, Percy looked at Bobby, but he didn't expect for Hazel, to charge at him with her two Imperial Gold Daggers.

Percy, with his arm, blocked, and then punched Bobby in the gut, with no problem. _Ouch,_ Thalia thought as Bobby got hit in the stomach. Hazel had a little better luck, she was quick, and she was able to spin around Percy for a moment, before she stopped in an attempt to hit Percy in the back with her daggers.

But the daggers didn't enter on Percy's flesh; they bounced off, like hitting steel. Hazel's eyes and Reyna who had been watching closely, eye's widened. Percy then threw Hazel to his right like she was a toy.

"He bears the Curse of Achilles." Reyna shouted in panic! Full of shock. Thalia smirked inside herself; she knew they won't stand a chance. Then, everyone, but Jason who was standing up, Reyna who was watching, and Frank who has been recovering from the sudden water burst that send him flying, were the only ones left, aside from Gwen who had been knocked out, apparently out of nothing, but Thalia suspected it was some random insect flying around her, Thalia knew one thing very certain, Gwen hated bugs.

_That's not the point,_ Thalia scolded herself.

Then, Frank stood up, although he had not been in the situation much, Thalia knew that Frank would assume Percy was the cause of the present chaos, so in a natural process, he screamed and charged.

Of course, he hit the thin air as Percy was gone. Frank's eye's widened. _What the hell, where is he?_ Was what Thalia thought of what Frank was thinking. Then, Thalia saw Jason stand up, and look at Frank in shock.

"**Behind you**," Jason shouted.

"Wha-"

Then the sound of an Imperial Gold Blade entering Frank's stomach was heard. Frank's eyes only widened, before Percy took out the Imperial Gold Sword he had found –most likely from Bobby who was unconscious-, and then threw it to the ground again.

All of a sudden, Frank lost his energy, and fell to the ground with a hole of Bobby's Imperial Gold Sword. Percy smiled. Jason was filled with rage.

"You-"Jason didn't finish, he took out his sword, and charged, with strong speed and fiery anger in his eyes Thalia noted.

"Jason-"Reyna tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Percy stopped Jason's sword with his hand, Jason's eyes widened. His eyes were a clear message to Thalia. _What kind of strength is this?_ The frustration in Jason's eyes was quite clear.

Then Jason was hit with another fist in his stomach, Jason's eyes had the same wide eyed reaction at the powerful hit, like he had received last time, but unlike the last time, he won't get back up.

Then, Percy looked at Reyna.

Thalia had to keep her shocked and frozen look, so she wouldn't help. Reyna in fact wasn't scared, or so Thalia saw. Nervous, yes, scared, no. Reyna raised her dagger for a fight. But it never came as Percy took one step forward.

_It's over, Percy will knock Reyna out, and take me, so we can begin the next part of the plan, Jason, Frank, Gwen, everyone is knocked out- wait, where's Dakota? _Thalia's eyes widened.

Then a rumbling sound with the sound of the fire combined with the shaking of the ground as dozens of Skeletons appeared behind Percy.

**Third Person P.O.V **

Rhea breathed slowly, walking through the train slowly, and took a seat in a position where she could see her targets. Rhea wore a black jacket, which covered her face, her black hair got out of the jacket, which with that signified she wasn't some sort of gangster, and she was just an _average_ girl of the age of 13 to 14 in the corner of the train.

As far as average could get for the first ever daughter of Kronos, who was a demi-titan, and of course the average first ever demi-titan daughter of Kronos was also helping the infamous Percy Jackson to destroy the gods.

A very average girl she was indeed.

She looked at her targets in the train, she noted there was one more addition than before, and three of them were easy to identify, Luke Castellan, the so-called strongest demi-god of Camp Half Blood, who also hosted Kronos, and expelled him with the help of Percy.

Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades who personally commanded an army of the dead, which fought the Titan's Reinforcement which was led by Krios, and he also fought Krios, one-on-one, and won.

And of course, Annabeth Chase, the girl who planned many battles in the Titan War, who was also a close friend of Percy Jackson, and then later on in the Second Titan War, Percy left after the war, and the girl known as Annabeth Chase became more cold, less merciful, more stronger, a powerful camper.

Then she made a quick glance again to the table of the 4 demi-gods that seemed like average people, she saw the 4th new girl.

She didn't seem exactly like a daughter of Aphrodite, regardless she was beautiful, but she seemed more….dark. Or so Rhea thinks she did. She saw the girl, about the age of 15 or so, had carried a _C _shaped sword; mortals most likely saw it as a guitar or so.

Rhea thought it would be funny if the so called '_guitar'_ stabbed through her chest, then mortals would think it was a Sword Guitar, or something idiotic like that.

Rhea looked out her window in her smaller room.

She looked around the train quickly. It was luxurious, the train would take 7 hours to get to Montreal, it took a detour in the entire US, Rhea suspected it was to throw away Percy, or something similar to that.

There was a room, for each people or groups of people, it was a private room with a simple door that could be locked and put a curtain so nobody could see through it and so, Rhea's train cabin was one of the smallest, two beds, and a small TV, and a nice window.

Other larger rooms, like the one the demi-gods were in, was larger, 6 beds, 2 small TV's, and a small snack bar. Rhea was in the right lane, in A22, the demi-gods she's been following were on the left lane, on A24. So Rhea had a perfect view onto their train cabin from her train cabin, unless they put the curtain, which they didn't.

Rhea thought of when she's been brought to Montreal by Percy, they began training, much training, she's learned a few special powers, and Percy calls the powers _Requiems, _**(FINALLY A NAME FOR THE POWERS.) **a power only few people in history have used.

Rhea learned Requiem was a sort of power where you become a part with what your immortal parent is, or something like that. She hasn't been able to train with the so-called Requiem much; she could only see the energy people had in them, not anything more, but it helped identify people's immortal parents.

Then, she trained her own powers, the powers of the first demi-titan daughter of Kronos. Rhea couldn't do things like teleport through time, Percy said that could take decades, possibly even a century to learn that.

Rhea's powers in her own powers were more than enough. She could make time seem faster for her, using a bunch of energy she could make it even seem slower. She could also, like cut a second or two through time, and keep continuing on the time that never existed.

Rhea actually didn't know how to explain her own powers, it was confusing. Blame science making things so difficult.

Then there was something that bothered Rhea, she was more open than usual, more willing, and more attentive, Rhea didn't know what, but Percy did something, she just didn't know. Then Rhea closed her eyes, and remembers why she joined Percy.

The Olympians will torture her, and kill her after a few years. She remembered all friends and close family members have been killed by natural incidents, something only the gods could do. It angered Rhea with fury.

Rhea relaxed, breathing. She had to keep herself together, and concentrate on the task. She looked at the train cabin, and then used her _Requiem, _or whatever it was called.

A small gold-white aurora, barely noticeable, no sound of energy, unlike Percy's, was heard, then, she looked carefully over the walls of the cabin to see the 4 demi-god energies of them.

But, she noticed something; one of the energies was odd. One was brown aurora, a son of Hermes, Luke. Another one that is gray, the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. A dark aurora, a child of Hades, Nico.

Then, the 4th one, the one of the girl, it seemed interesting.

It was the same energy that Nico seemed to have, a daughter of Hades.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Dakota laid on the ground, unconscious, the burning fire of the hill, which Percy had somehow caused, was burning the entire forest, and only their area seemed to not be affected.

Reyna looked around her, to see her friends laying un-conscious, and worse, near-death, Frank laid, his body bleeding non-stop from the sword Percy stabbed him with. Reyna was somewhat scared for once.

Then Reyna looked at the 13 year old girl, Dakota, the girl had gone into hiding, and slowly raised about 10 undead, and observed carefully. Dakota figured this Percy must have an Achilles Heel, and decided it was somewhere around his back, due to him defending there more harshly.

So Dakota had made the skeletons charge at Percy, Percy beat them, then Dakota nearly hit Percy in the Achilles Spot by _pure _**luck**, the girl had powers that Percy thought children of Hades/Pluto did not have.

She would use shadow traveling to its maximum in a short term travel, she would use her shadows and others to send her sword to Percy's own shadow, in attempt from hitting him in the back.

But not only in Percy's shadow, but every shadow. If Percy was standing in a tree's shadow, Dakota could send her sword through her shadow, and send it against Percy. She nearly hit Percy, three times, all by pure luck.

Then Percy figured it out, he grabbed the sword after 2 minutes of fighting, he grabbed the sword when it came through his shadow, just in the nick of time, then pulled Dakota through her shadow to him. And then, naturally, knocked Dakota unconscious. Obviously.

Then, it was just Reyna, who had been sitting and observing, Reyna knew something was wrong, she just didn't want to fight him, she didn't know what it was, but she knew something was wrong with her.

She felt her hand shake oddly, like as if she was somebody else, or something, she didn't know, she just didn't understand the feeling of what happened when she looked at Percy. For a few seconds, the only noise was the breathing of the fake-shocked look at Thalia, which made her seemed like she was frozen, and the burning fire of the trees around them.

"So, will you simply run away, or do I have to fight you?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Look," Reyna began to say, raising her daggers. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you take Thalia, even if I do hate her," she finished defiantly.

Thalia looked at her. Her face seemed happy in the outside, but inside, Thalia felt guilty for all of this, she felt guilty for what she was going to do later on.

"Okay then," Percy simply said. In a blink of an eye, Percy disappeared from Reyna's sight, then, Reyna felt a breath behind her, and then felt arms across body.

"You're a gentle person, Reyna Protect, you're a smart and beautiful girl," Percy began to say, at this Reyna had a small blush, but it was quickly hid, then Percy began again, "Why are you in this pitiful camp?" he began again, the whispered something in Reyna's ears, Percy's arm still over Reyna.

"I would never do that," Reyna replied to Percy's whisper, which nobody but they heard, Percy smiled, "Let us see about that,"

Then, Reyna felt bad, she felt sick, she felt like losing consciousness. And she did.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Excuse me, may I sit here, there are some problems in my own train cabin, may I be here for an hour or so?" the man by the name of Luke Castellan, asked Rhea, who was looking out at the window, hiding her face.

"Sure," Rhea replied, without looking out of the window, making her voice sound a bit older, but Rhea knew one thing; the demi-gods knew she had been following them.

And Rhea knew she was trapped in the corner now. She wouldn't be able to stand her own against Luke, she needed help.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 11! READ THIS!**

**This chapter is probably in my opinion, the worst chapter I have ever made in history of making chapters. When I read it I was like D : **

**Next chapter will be 10x better. : ) **

**Fun Fact: This story originally included a character that was a daughter of Artemis. More facts of this story will come next chapter.**

**So we got some small revelations here.**

**What did Percy whisper into Reyna's ears? **

**Who is Rinka, the mysterious girl, most likely a second life of a demi-god from the Second Titan War, and who is she to be a daughter of Hades? **

**So, Rhea went to observe Nico and friends after Percy left, and Percy went to get Thalia back, which he did.**

**Now I ask you guys, if Jason's sister was taken, and Jason had the power to enforce a quest to get her back, would he do it? OF COURSE. And if he does it, does that mean there will be ANOTHER quest?**

**Oh the questions.**

**-Ian, with many questions and answers.**


	12. Fated Reunion!

**Short chapter, but has a BIG plot twist, it's about 500 words, ¼ of my usual chapter length, here are the review replies; **

**Review Replies: **

**Luis1113: Thanks as always!**

**HANNAHLUVSYOU: Oh r u rlly? Let's see till the end of the story…hope you keep reviewing! **

**Thatguy97: Don't worry, she will tie into this soon. ; ) **

**Dremmeng: Thanks**

**ASenseOfImagination: In my opinion, it was quite short and average D :**

**.Hell: Will do!**

**Randomness1996: Thanks! As always, love your reviews, and I will check your story later! **

**Review Reply End!**

**So, let us go on with the short chapter, shall we? **

**[Roman] Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

Lupa was furious, the entire hill of Romulus was in flames, she knew it was the doing of Perseus Jackson, she ferociously let a growl, then one of her most trusted Wolf's, _Cesar, _approached her.

"We found them," the wolf calmly announced to Lupa, to at which she let a relived sigh, she had been looking for Reyna's and Jason's team, she didn't know which Thalia's side was on, though.

When she was taken to the group of demi-gods, most of them injured, Frank, had been stabbed in the chest, the Apollo Campers said he would make it, by a miracle, then Lupa noticed one thing, Thalia was missing. She let a growl, as she knew what happened.

"L-L-Lupa." Jason called out, in one of the infirmary bed, Lupa got next to her greatest demi-god, who know laid in the bed.

"Wh-where is Thalia?" he asked weakly, and desperately, as much as a wolf could frown, Lupa frowned.

"She's not here,"

Lupa wasn't about to tell him the chance his sister may have been plotting against the gods, and the entire camp, with an enemy that the Romans should not know about, it was a Greek problem, yet, this incident has made this Greek problem, a Roman problem as well.

"Who-who was that? That guy that-" he began to ramble weakly until Lupa raised her paw.

"Be quiet youngling, I will tell you when you awake, you need energy."

_A day later. _**(Lots can happen in a day. ; D) **

**Third Person P.O.V **

He was playing a card game of War with Luke –losing at it- and it was about 4 AM, the train would enter Canada at 5 AM, Annabeth suggested taking this train that went around much of the U.S, to throw off Percy.

But then, that girl –or so Nico thinks it's a girl- showed up, her face concealed, Luke went to see, but the girl had hidden herself, and did nothing, so Luke said, yet, they still suspected she had been following them.

Then Nico looked out, he looked at the cabin with the little light there was, and then, he noticed one thing. There were _two _figures, not one, but _two _figures. Nico looked at Luke, and nodded, Luke sighed.

"Annabeth, Rinka, wake up!" Luke quietly shouted, the two girls, who had been sleeping in the beds, woke up, then got down to the floor of the train.

"What's wrong?" asked a tired Annabeth. Rinka didn't say much, she just looked around.

"There's another one, another person is following us," Luke, hastily said, Annabeth and Rinka nodded. We had prepared for a situation like this.

We would use the mist to go to the empty cabins in the other side of the entire train, and stay there, hopefully getting whoever is following us think we left the train, like jumped out or so

They made themselves quickly, packed their bags, and went outside their cabin, and using the mist and got to the other part of the train, Nico peeked to the 'stalkers' cabin, but the curtain was closed, like as if they went to sleep, _or something else. _

**Nico's P.O.V **

When we got to the other part of the train –which was empty- with the help of the mist, I looked around, it was larger than the other, I sneaked a peek in a cabin, they were bigger too. But then, Hades broke lose.

The footstep of the first person who had been following us were heard. I looked in front to see the person, carrying a scary looking _scythe. _

I looked at Rinka and everyone else, who took their weapons and prepared themselves, Rinka seemed a bit shaky.

"A scythe?" Annabeth wondered out loud, and then observed the person. Then I noticed it was a girl, by her shape, and then I knew who this was, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"You're Rhea!" Annabeth, screamed. "You're the daughter of Kronos that the camp informed us about!"

The _girl_ took off her hood, revealing her young face. And so the girl by the name of Rhea smiled.

"So I am," she admitted. But then pointed behind us.

"But who is that?"

We turned around to see another figure, a girl that's for sure, but when it came out of the shadow, my heart nearly stopped.

"No," I whispered under my breath as I saw her.

"Why _hello_ Nico,"

And so Thalia Grace stepped out of the shadows.

**And so the fated reunion has begun. So if you figured it out, Thalia got inside the train somehow, and thus the plot twist begins. **

**What will happen next? What has Percy planned? Shall the gods take greater actions? Will I update? Will you review? Hopefully you shall! : D**

**I appreciate honest reviews; I would like ideas and so, already got a decent one, so please do review, and I am hopefully to update soon! **

**-With a plot twist, Ian. **


	13. Revelations! Enter the Big Three!

**Now wat is this?**

**A new chapter?**

**I think yes! **

**Also, I appreciate reviews : P if I get at least 10 reviews by the next 3 days, I'll update the next chapter. So make sure to review!**

**Review Reply: **

**Randomness1996: Thanks! Update is here!**

**TheMusedNamePancake: I loved your review, I would like if you kept reviewing like that. Also, you said Annabeth can't be Infinity because she was in the chains, but then you say Annabeth is Infinity? Please, I think you made an error….XP I hope you keep reviewing Muse!**

**Cemil12: One step at a time….one step at a time…**

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade: Very long somewhat hard to type name you got there, funny thing is I typed it perfectly in like 4 seconds…and thanks for your review/laugh**

**HANNAHLUVSYOU: Okay, thanks for the review, if you got any idea's PM me then.**

**RandomMind075: Yes, Rinka is the soul Bianca sent….somewhat….and no, Thalia and Nico won't talk nor fight this chapter; next chapter though.**

**Catcat4ever: Update!**

**Happy. Pingy: ikr unexpected…**

**Hunter4life: Rhea is Infinity? Hmm let's see…..also, yes, people have pointed that out, thanks though.**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Gasp indeed.**

**(READ THIS; this chapter won't be so exciting….next chapter will though, and no, no, there will not be a Nico/Thalia moment/confrontation/talk/fight/fall in love/nvm actually. Next chapter will though. Be patient.) **

**Rinka's P.O.V **

_The truth is, something is terribly wrong with the people of this world._

Those thoughts were heard in Rinka's head right before she encountered the girl with the scythe, and seeing the girl that her new friends called Thalia Grace. Rinka had heard many things since these people found her.

Rinka has lived a rough life, her mother died giving birth to her, her father –who is a god- had abandoned her. Yet, that was all she knew of her life. She just remembered she was 15, she had C Shaped Sword called _Crystal, _and she had been running away from the Minotaur.

She made up a name, _Rinka, _since she didn't remember her old name. Once she got tired of running form the Minotaur, she tried to fight it, but was failing at fighting the giant beast.

Luckily Luke and Annabeth –the two demi-gods that saved her- got in the nick of time. They explained everything about the gods quickly –although, Rinka felt like she knew this- they –most of it Annabeth-told her about everything.

Why they were on a quest, who was Percy Jackson, who was Thalia Grace, everything.

Yet she was in a stuck situation now; she knew it; the girl that she thought was named Rhea –that Annabeth had mentioned- and the infamous Thalia Grace –who didn't seem like a friend-.

She knew this was bad.

**Third Person P.O.V **

_When Thalia stepped out to the shadows, Nico nearly collapsed. _

Although he didn't know if it was by his confused head, his so many questions, his anger, or possibly even his excitement. Excitement since Thalia was standing in front of him. Confused because she seems like she was going to fight them. And so many questions because he figured out; this was not a friendly Thalia.

He wondered what Percy did; why were Thalia doing this; so many questions; yet one still was in his head the most; what did Percy do to Thalia? Nico remembered something about controlling minds with Percy's powers or so Bianca had told him.

He was angered. _What did he do to you, Thalia? _He thought, as he saw Thalia spin her spear and point it at Luke.

Annabeth is having somewhat similar thoughts.

She's thinking Percy did something to Thalia, and they were enemies, and she knew Percy must have done something. Annabeth's mind quickly processed the situation. They were stuck in a corner. But they had numbers.

Without warning, Thalia started glowing a bit, a blue-lightning like aurora slowly forming around her. They stepped back, but then, at a fast stance, Thalia charged, her spear at her hand, she charged at Luke, with fast speed, she tackled Luke, Luke held his ground but was literally pushed back, like in movies or TV Shows, like Annabeth could feel the train shake as Thalia flied pass her and grabbed Luke's shirt, pulling/tackling him to the other part of the train for their own fight.

"Thalia!" Nico screamed out for her, as he went desperately for the other part of the train, but Rhea stopped him, appearing a few feet with her scythe away from Nico's forehead, Nico's eyes widened step backs.

_I didn't see her move…so this is a power of a Daughter of Kronos…_Nico thought darkly.

"Your fight is with me," the daughter of Kronos said quite proudly with a small smile, spinning her scythe then pointing it at Nico and company. Nico grimaced.

"I don't have time for this!" he said, angrily, and charged at Rhea, Annabeth tried to warn him, but when Nico charged, Rhea disappeared –with the speed of time- she appeared behind Nico, Nico with his _sixth sense_ was able to know Rhea was behind him, and barely blocked it.

Then Rhea appeared in front of Nico, and lunged her scythe which Nico side-stepped, but then took a few step backs since he knew this wasn't an average opponent.

"Now!" Nico said shouted.

Rhea looked confused, but realized Annabeth wasn't here, her eyes widened. She heard footsteps of a daughter of Athena right behind her; Rhea used her entire will power to turn around in time, to block the dagger.

Then, the girl named Rinka lunged from out-of-nowhere, Rhea dodged with the support of her powers, barely getting out of the way, even with time slowed down, she even got cut in her cheek by Rinka's C Shaped-Sword.

Rhea knew she may not have such a good chance fighting these people as she had before.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Thalia let out a cry of battle as she tackled Luke with a glowing Requiem of the color of blue-lightning. Luke somehow manages to stand his ground, but was still pushed a ridiculous amount of ground back by Thalia, to the end of the other part of the train that was empty.

Luke stepped back when Thalia stopped, Thalia stretched quickly, spinning her spear and pointing it at Luke again.

"Why are you doing this Thals?" Luke asked calmly, yet, his face had a hint of wariness and annoyance.

"A lot of reasons," Thalia replied, as she her Requiem's Aurora grew larger.

"Why weren't so surprised by my aurora?" she demanded to know, it was what Thalia worried the most; Nico, Annabeth, and that other girl Thalia thought was called Rinka had all look shocked, but Luke seemed calm.

"Percy had the power in the video, so I thought you may have it, somehow," Luke replied calmly, his eyes showing no signs of lies, yet, he replied _too _fast.

"Castellan, don't lie to me," Thalia said angrily, her grip in her spear stronger than before. Luke noted this as he prepared to a stance to fight. Thalia charged again, Luke calmly, side stepped the thrusting Thalia who seemed to be running as if she in the Olympic Games, Luke was not able just to dodge the fast attack, yet with his sword, he tilted Thalia's spear position, and actually cut the skin of Thalia's left arm a little.

Thalia stopped in the other side of the part of the train, looking in the other side of the train; Thalia looked at the cut in her arm like as if it was the most impossible thing in the world.

_He looks so calm, like as if he's fought people like this before, _Thalia looked at Luke, her eyes, weighing down as she was tired by using even this little amount of Requiem.

"How much do you really know, Luke?" Thalia demanded, she had wanted to ask that, Thalia knew, that Luke knew something, Luke's indifferent face turned to a glint of recognition, shock, and look somewhat surprised, but the face quickly left, leaving Luke's indifferent face.

"What are yo-" Luke began seriously but interrupted.

"**How long did you know the about Jason? **What did you learn as Kronos hosts? How many secrets do you know? " Thalia shouted, with rage, her aurora doubled, Luke looked at her, and frowned, his reaction gave it away all to Thalia.

"I'm sorry, Thalia..." his voice somewhat sad, his eyes were even a bit watery.

He said it in a low voice, such a low voice Thalia barely heard him. Luke closed his eyes, and took out his deadly sword, Backbiter, the double edged sword that could kill mortal, monsters, and demi-gods alike.

"_Matador!" _Luke shouted in the air with Backbiter out.

And a brown-bright aurora slowly formed around Luke. His Requiem.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Oh Hades you don't!" Rhea shouted, blocking Nico's sword, barely missing her. You know, Rhea found it amusing how she was holding her ground and how mortals have not noticed anything. The group's been fighting for a few minutes.

Rhea blocked Annabeth's swift strike by luck, then Nico came, but he spawned a skeleton behind her, which cut a bit of her back, but she turned around beating the dead-hell out of the skeleton, and being able to turn around again to make Nico go back.

Then, Rhea felt it, the second aurora, that wasn't hers nor Thalia, she glanced back to the other part of the train where Thalia and Luke were wrangling it out, and started worrying for Thalia.

_That energy is strong….I don't know what is that energy, but I can't leave to help, I need to keep this 3 backs,_ she glanced at the 3 demi-gods, Nico, Annabeth, and Rinka, who had not been doing much in this fight.

She knew she had to take these people out for a while, to help Thalia. She began to rally her energy, her Requiem; a strong aurora started forming around her body, it was somewhat gold, it made little noise of gathering energy.

"Let us end this now!" Rhea screamed, raising her scythe, spinning it in the air.

"Nico now!"

Annabeth suddenly came from behind, Rhea turned around for the impending attack, but then, Nico charged at her as well, raising two skeletons at her left and right too. Rhea quickly, spun her scythe before _mauling _the two skeleton, quickly side-stepping Annabeth's dagger, and pushing her to the other side, and then turned around just in the nick of time to block Nico's sword.

She quickly pressed her scythe against Nico's, then with strength pushed his sword out to the air, out of his hand in the air, leaving him defenseless in his body, Rhea's scythe came down, and prepared to strike down Nico; Nico couldn't defend himself, she was too fast, he wouldn't have the time to lower his arm and block the sword.

Nico watched the scythe coming slowly, and slowly coming at him.

_Is this it….now I die? _

His life went slow-motion, as he saw the scythe whirl to his chest- but then, something shocking happened.

"No!"

_CLING! CLANG! _

Rinka –somehow- got in between, pushed Nico away, she was able to block Rhea's scythe with her own C shaped sword, and it surprised everyone in the room.

"Why you imp-" Rhea began but cut off, as she attempted to break Rinka's defenses, but failed miserably, as somehow, even with Rhea's powerful attack, Rinka perfectly defended without trouble.

Then Rhea smiled;

"So, you finally reveal your true powers…" Rhea said smiling.

Annabeth and Nico looked in awe, as the two girls fought ferociously, attacking, counter-attacking, fluke attacks, and real attacks. Rhea scowled, and then used a little bit more of her Requiem.

"Now-"Rinka began. She didn't know how, but around her, she started to like glow, as if she was a Hollywood star, Rinka felt better and stronger, an odd silence between Annabeth and Nico as they watched, processing this. This was Rinka's Requiem.

"Now…"

**Luke's P.O.V**

"…..the fight," I began to say.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Is evened out!" Both Luke and Rinka said at the same time in two different rooms.

**(First cliffhanger in this chapter.) **

**Third Person P.O.V **

Percy was in an empty street of California, next to the sea, it was cloudy and the waves were very unnatural today, if they had human emotions they would seem to be angry. That's what mortals said.

But they did have emotions, the gods. They made this, Percy knew the gods were in a wary state.

Then Percy sensed the energy across the United States. There were only 5 Requiem Energies across the continent, including himself. Which was bad, because the only people that should know about the Requiem and weren't gods, should be him, Thalia and Rhea.

The two other energy, both decently strong. The one against Thalia was on par with Thalia. The one he thought was Rhea was outnumbered 3 to 1 in Requiem energy by the two odd people who were using Requiem.

One of the reasons Percy sent Thalia was because of Luke; Luke was the former host of Kronos, so he probably knows about the Romans and the Requiem powers, Percy had high suspicions that one of the two unknown Requiem's, one of them was Luke. The other, he had no clue.

He had actually wanted to see for himself what was happening there, but he noticed a figure come from a wave in the beach he was seeing.

The figure was tall, and had a familiar look, then; lightning hit right next to the figure, then another figure appeared. Percy knew these two figures were men, but of course, that wasn't the end of it; from the shadows came yet another man. Percy knew who these three men where.

But, seeing three figures coming here wasn't Percy's main concern, nor was it their faces; it was that they had Greek Armor and weapons.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, hasn't it, Poseidon?" Percy asked coldly at one of the figures.

Poseidon, Zeus and Hades lifted their heads.

"Yes it has been, my son."

**(And thus the second cliffhanger.) **

**READ THIS!**

**Okay! I give anyone a cookie if somebody figures out why Percy was in California!**

**I also give a cookie if you figure out how Luke has the Requiem Powers, and how does Rinka have them too. **

**If you haven't known yet, Luke somehow has the Requiem powers –to be explained- and so does Rinka –to be explained in a while-**

**Of course, that isn't the biggest thing happening. **

**Percy vs The Big Three for the next chapter? EPIC BATTLE AHEAD. '**

**Also next chapter I'll be going in Nico's head for a while, to see what he thinks of the situation. **

**Also, remember to keep guessing who is Rinka in your reviews. **

**-With the Big Three and two cliffhangers, Ian.**


	14. Grand Revelation! Percy vs The Big Three

**Third Person P.O.V **

Percy raised every ounce of his Requiem he could without taking out his sword, the dark-gold aurora slowly formed around him, his power was slowly increasing, His aura was powerful, the Big Three themselves could feel the aura swarm around them.

"So…this is his Requiem," Hades said in a low voice, somewhat impressed.

"Very powerful, this was expected though," Poseidon whispered.

"Hmm. Very powerful Requiem indeed, we must be cautious, yet hard-headed," Zeus began.

"Then be it," Poseidon said.

"So, will you the three of you fight or keep whispering?" Percy said, floating in the air, the Big Three glanced at him, and started floating unto where Percy was exactly in the air. Zeus glanced at Percy, and frowned seeing he didn't have his sword out.

"You intend not to only fight 3 gods, but the 3 strongest gods without your sword?" Zeus questioned Percy's cockiness, although his tone sounded please at Percy's thoughtless actions.

Percy smile, and put himself in a stance to fight.

"Bring it on."

Hades began, his helm of darkness, a weapon that allowed him to appear behind Percy as a shadow, he appeared in his solid form, Percy was too slow, even with Percy's fast reaction, he hadn't expected the Helm of Darkness to let Hades move _that_ fast.

With a swiping blow from Hades sword that looked a lot like Nico's sword, just a bit more…dangerous looking, hit Percy in the back, the sword, unlike Artemis daggers, entered Percy's skin, making a light, but large cut in his back.

Percy's eyes widen as he felt his skin's flesh being slashed by Hades. He turned around to slash, but only to hit the thin air, Percy glanced back at the Big Three to see Hades standing beside his two brothers.

_Damn, that was fast…_Then Percy smirked.

And put himself in a battle stance.

**[Greek] Camp Half Blood P.O.V**

"Minerva, my camp is in a dire situations, make this meeting quick," Lupa said over an Iris Message, in a meeting between Artemis, –or Minerva- Lupa, and Chiron.

"I understand Lupa, but this is highly important," Athena said in her Iris Message from Olympus, Chiron looked at Lupa and Athena in their Iris Message to see both of them greatly calm.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"May we begin this meeting?" he asked. Athena nodded.

"As you two know, Perseus Jackson is already a growing threat, his subordinates have apparently attacked the Greeks Campers that are in their quest, and destroyed and burned the Hill of Romulus in the Roman Camp, which killed some campers, and injured many."

Lupa growled a little, and nodded her head. Chiron simply nodded.

"Me and support of other Olympians, decided to investigate, we have found out that many monsters are not to be seen, disappeared from where they usually are, and we suspect that Titan Atlas has escaped,"

The most surprised look on both Chiron and Lupa appeared in their faces.

"So you suspect," Chiron began.

"Perseus Jackson is rallying an army," Lupa finished.

Athena looked at the two guides of heroes curiously as they said that in perfect solution, then talked again;

"Exactly, and from what we have seen, we are afraid Percy has strong allies, or he himself will wipe out the camps, so me and Artemis are going to propose an idea," Athena slowly said.

"And that is?" Lupa asked.

"The formation of the 13 Elite Cohort Guards,"

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Oh no you don't!" Poseidon roared, blocking Percy's attack at Hades, who barely was able to doge, Percy scowled, he turned around to face his father and the trident and arms covered by the Styx and a large amount of pressure to make the Curse of the Styx more powerful, collided, the repetitive cling and clang, were heard as they did various techniques to fight each other.

"Why must you keep fighting?"

"Because I have a goal!" Percy responded, pushing Poseidon back, he charged forward using his arms as a hammer, but then, Hades appeared on Percy's back using his Helm of Darkness, then, Percy smiled, he used a large amount of the Requiem to disappear –out of the thin air- and then appeared behind Hades.

Hades stopped his attack just in time and not hitting Poseidon by an inch. Percy tackled Hades from behind, the tackle was so powerful, Hades body took Poseidon, and push them back.

Hades and Poseidon got back on their feet in seconds, but Percy was already on the move, and appeared in their rear. Hades prepared to block, but right when Percy's fist enchanted with his Requiem –to make sure the Styx Curse would work and make the fist more stronger- but Percy just disappeared.

Hades then felt a powerful hit in his side by Percy who has been moving extremely fast, the punch made Hades flinch towards the right. Poseidon attempted to hit Percy with his Trident, but Percy blocked.

Poseidon scowled, quickly moving back through the air with decent speed then threw the Trident at Percy, the Trident came quickly, fast, and with massive power, Percy attempted to grab it, but Percy's hand burned as he touched the Trident, so he quickly, very quickly, took his hand back down, and moved away and barely dodged the Trident.

Then, Poseidon smiled, Percy flinched as he felt the Trident come back, and hit Percy barely, but blood ran in his cheek a bit, Percy closed his eyes for a moment, he was sometimes not prepared for when he was actually hurt.

He'd been used for the Achilles Curse to protect him, but now, fighting against the Big Three, their weapons were strong, so strong the Achilles Curse didn't protect him, so he had to use his Requiem to enchant the Achilles Curse to protect him, but it was time and energy wasting.

It took time for him to focus the energy in a part of his body, so, if the enemy attacked him, and he didn't know he was being attacked, hey could actually get hurt.

"Not bad, Old Man," Percy said casually.

Poseidon looked at Percy oddly.

"Old Man? Is that all you have?"

Percy smiled back in reply.

Percy's aura of his Requiem slowly got stronger, the sound of the Requiem became more powerful, to Poseidon's opinion it looked like some-sort-of anime or movie, Percy's aura in the air and himself grew around him, and then, the aura exploded, the sound of energy was massive, the visual sight was also huge.

Poseidon blinked –a regular blink, a process all humans, even gods do- and then Percy was gone. For a moment, he thought Percy left, he looked down at Hades who was still in the ground, attempting to get up, but fell, the punch Percy hit Hades with must have been hard.

Poseidon looked at Zeus who had done nothing and just stand there.

But then, Poseidon felt an energy.

A powerful punch made Poseidon go down to the ground from the sky faster than a meteor, and hit the ground, _very hard._ Percy smiled innocently.

"You let your guard down," he said to himself and the crashed Poseidon. Then Percy looked at Zeus. As on cue, Zeus –who had has his eyes closed the whole time- opened his eyes and looked back at Percy.

"I'll finish you off quickly," Percy said, before he charged with a massive aurora following him, he concentrated a _massive_ amount of energy in his fist in hope of taking Zeus out in one hit.

Percy did a war cry and charged, Zeus stood calmly.

Then, -somehow- Zeus stopped Percy's fist with his bare hands like as if it was nothing. Percy's eyes showed he was surprised as he had them widened.

Zeus used his spare hand to attempt to hit Percy, but he disappeared. Zeus glanced behind him to see Percy charging again. Percy decided there was no way Zeus could doge this. Right?

Percy then hit the air, as Zeus was gone. His eyes widened even more.

_Faster than me? Impossible! _

Then Percy felt it. A _very powerful _energy right behind him. He saw Zeus standing in a higher air with a lightning bolt in his hand.

Percy could only gasp as Zeus threw it.

Percy could not doge nor block, the lightning bolt sent him flying, it took about 7 seconds before Percy could get himself back on the ground. Once he stopped himself from flying away, Zeus appeared in front of him again, with a very godly fist, that went right into Percy's face.

Percy again flew off for about 4 seconds, but then stopped. He was bruised in his face badly, he could still feel a bit electricity in his body from the lightning bolt, and he was gasping for air. He had no idea Zeus was this strong.

Percy looked at Zeus; who wore a white robe, and holding himself with a staff to the ground; an older appearance than Zeus usual's look.

"This is one of my strongest forms, Perseus," Zeus began, as he took off his white robe, and it was replaced by a Japanese **(?) **black and white kimono.

"I am not the King of the Gods because I simply defeated Kronos, I am the King of the Gods because I am the strongest of the gods!" he said, and then, his staff disappeared replaced by a spear, and lightning completely filled the sky's.

Both Hades and Poseidon began getting back up, and flew back to the air at Percy's and Zeus height.

"Sorry brother, we were careless," Hades said.

"We underestimated him," Poseidon admitted.

Zeus ignored his brothers then pointed at Percy.

"Are you going to take out your sword yet?" he asked.

Percy smirked, and dramatically took out the ball point pen. And uncapped it.

"_Cascada!" _

**Third Person P.O.V **

Rhea was literally trashed around by Rinka. Rinka fought naturally, beating the living crap out of Rhea. That's how Rhea felt. No matter how much she tried, Rhea was always blocked by Annabeth, Nico, or Rinka, mainly Rinka.

And when she was attacked, she always got cut, she already has one deep wound in her left arm, which was by Rinka's C-Shaped Sword.

Nico and Annabeth charged, Rhea's golden eyes appeared, time slowed down for her, she quickly went forward with the time on her side, but somehow, Rinka, got in the way, blocking perfectly, and another cut in Rhea's cheek.

No doubt this was a Requiem power, Rhea figured that out when she felt the energy. Rhea didn't realize it, but she dozed off, Rinka didn't. Rinka charged with a powerful tackle, sending Rhea out to the other part of the train where Luke and Thalia were fighting.

Rhea still found it funny the mortals have not checked what was happening.

Before Rhea came flying in to their part of the train –literally- Thalia had the upper hand. She'd been using her largest amount of Requiem quick, Luke was struggling, he hadn't used the Requiem in months, and he was going easy on Thalia, partly because she's Thalia.

Thalia was about to hit Luke until Rhea flied in because of Rinka's powerful tackle that sent her flying, Thalia and Luke were momentarily startled because of the girl, but Luke came out of it first, he slashed forward, Thalia reacted quick enough and got back quickly.

"Rhea you okay?" she asked quickly.

Rhea slowly stood up and nodded.

Then out of the door, Annabeth, Rhea and Nico came in. Luke and Thalia both looked at Rinka surprised, partly because of her Requiem. But when Thalia saw the girl Rinka, she knew something, she felt like she knew her.

"Need help?" Rinka casually said. Luke looked at her stunned.

Then Thalia knew who it was, she knew this was a somebody back from the dead, she had a flash of memory, and another figure replaced her for a moment, but it was enough for Thalia to figure out who it was.

"So, it's you," Thalia said, her eyes, and her aura of her Requiem grew a bit more, out of Thalia's own limit. Rhea looked at Thalia worried.

"Rhea get out, I'll follow you soon."

Rhea hesitated, but nodded, and somehow –magically and oddly- gone.

"Thalia stop this!" Nico shouted, getting in front, Thalia was about to charge but hesitated.

She couldn't fight, these, and if she did, she would probably get beaten, Luke was enough of a challenge, but all of them at once? Impossible. And there was another reason in Thalia's heart that she didn't want to admit, nor think. Thalia looked at Rinka.

"Reveal yourself," she said, pointing her spear.

Rinka frowned.

"You figured it out already?"

Thalia smiled.

"It's been a while, Bianca di Angelo,"

A gasp from Nico came out, and Rinka was replaced by black flames, in replacement, was the girl known as Bianca di Angelo, with two dark swords.

**HAHA! Again! Cliffhangers! Hell yes! I am so good at this! **

**But let's explain.**

**Yes, Zeus is actually strong. You were probably surprised Zeus was strong. Most fanfiction Zeus is weak and a fool. Honestly guys, Zeus is the KING OF THE GODS, he's the strongest, I'm sometimes kind of sad when Zeus is weak in fanfic's. **

**And of course, Rhea didn't stand a chance against Rinka….or should I say BIANCA DI ANGELO.**

**Yep, Bianca is here, she's back, bet nobody saw that coming. Bianca said somebody from the dead was coming back, but she never excluded herself, so, yeha. **

**Also, I got a question if Nico told Luke and Annabeth about his dream with Bianca; he did; but only to Luke; that's to be revealed next chapter. **

**And so, I appreciate reviews and ideas, criticism is also accepted, also, let's get to 180 reviews this chapter, ey? **


	15. Percy vs Zeus! Thalia vs Bianca!

_Perseus Jackson and the gods have been in the midst of somewhat of a war since he kidnapped Thalia Grace._

_The group of Greek demi-gods to rescue Thalia which had been led by Nico, but usually unofficially led by Annabeth, encountered a girl with no memory of the name of Rinka, sometime before, Nico had a dream of his sister which headed a warning that she had resurrected a soul to help Nico and his friends in the quest; Nico suspected it was Rinka. _

_On a luxurious train that would go around the mid-west of America for about a day, Annabeth hoped to throw off Percy which she suspected had been tracking them, but Percy caught on as Rhea had been in the train._

_After realizing this; the group went to a closed part of the train in an attempt to throw the spies off; but this failed, as Rhea revealed herself along with Thalia Grace who had defected._

_Although the group was shocked by the apparent betrayal of her friend, they fought, Rinka, Annabeth and Nico took on Rhea who used the power of the Requiem._

_Luke fought Thalia, which Thalia used her Requiem, and Luke shocked Thalia by surprising her that he himself had a Requiem. Luke although fought with much fierce was on par with Thalia. _

_In the other train, Rinka revealed she somehow –and unknowingly- had a Requiem, she would use it to beat Rhea, and push in to the other room. _

_Thalia realized she could not win the battle against Rinka or Luke, and she could not count on Rhea due to her being worn-out, Thalia ordered Rhea to leave. And then, a dramatic moment occurred when Thalia revealed who Rinka was. Bianca di Angelo._

_And miles in the air above Mount Tam, Percy himself began a fierce fight against the Big Three…._

**Third Person P.O.V [Thalia]**

Thalia knew she was right when the black flame engulfed Rinka, and replaced her with a similar figure of Rinka. Yet, this one may be called more gorgeous than Rinka, she was most likely older, probably 16, her black silky hair reached her shoulders, and a part of her hair covering her black eyes that showed small emotion.

Instead of the C-Shaped Sword, there were too long Stygian Iron Sword, she wore normal black-blue jeans and a black shirt, Bianca's eyes showed little or no emotion, a massive black aura surrounded her.

Nico was probably the most shocked out of the all, his mouth showed it as it was wide open, his eyes were also wide as a cave entrance. Annabeth was the most calm, her eyes half-widened as her eyes looked at Bianca from the side but her face didn't face her.

Luke was in the middle, as he made an odd choking noise that showed he was surprised. Bianca ignored them and looked at Thalia.

"How did you know?"

Thalia smiled as her aurora of her Requiem grew more than before, her blue-lightning eyes became more sharp looking than before. Bianca's face didn't change emotion as she looked normally.

Thalia concentrated a amassed a massive amount of energy in her left hand as a lightning bolt, in a split second she gathered it, in another split second she was able to shoot the powerful bolt at Bianca. Luke was the apparently fastest to react.

"Bianca mo-" but he wasn't able to finished, as Thalia lunched the bolt and somehow, somehow, to Thalia and Luke's awe, Bianca stood forward, the bolt hitting her, not even bothering her as the electricity hit her body, but nothing happened as Bianca stood.

Thalia was shocked to see Bianca simply stand there and take the powerful lightning bolt and nothing happens to her.

"That was an amateur attack, Thalia," Bianca said simply, as she pointed one of her swords at Bianca, Thalia's reaction was impossible to hide as her eyes were half-widened.

"I guess I overestimated you, so," when she said the word so, everything would go too fast for people like Annabeth and Nico to see, Thalia and Bianca engaged in lightning speed combat. Bianca came from behind with one of her swords; Thalia turned around to block, but Rhea with her other sword quickly hit Thalia in a part of her shirt, and slashed it a bit.

Although not much a wound, it was still a wound, later on, Thalia would attempt to hit Bianca from her side, but Bianca blocked with ease, just as their weapons were about to collide, Thalia moved her spear to the other side, Bianca quickly took a step left and attempted to hit Thalia with her two swords at the same time in two different directions.

Thalia spun her spear quickly, blocking both of Bianca spears, Thalia quickly went to strike forward, but Bianca side stepped and went to attack Thalia behind her back, she quickly lunged one of her two swords, but Thalia would block one as she turned around, and with a spare hand quickly punch Bianca in the face sending her off balance for a few seconds and then gripped her spear with her two hands and lunged at the Bianca that was off-guard.

But Bianca wasn't off-guard. Bianca suddenly disappeared, Thalia turn around expecting her, but she wasn't there, Thalia turned around again, to see Bianca with her two swords, but Thalia was not able to stop from one of the swords impale through her shoulders.

Thalia could feel the icey sword in her shoulder, and go to the other side of her back. She felt the blood dripping, Bianca smiled, Thalia quickly pushed Bianca with all the strength she had before nearly falling, then glanced at the large window. Bianca saw this.

"Oh no you don't!"

But it was too late, Thalia quickly jumped through the window, the breaking the glance and jumping out the moving train, the last thing Thalia saw in the train was Nico's face with a single tear.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_70 miles in the air above Mount Tam…._

"_Tsunami!" _

The sound of the aura of Percy's Requiem exploded in size, the size tripled, the sound of the energy was heard more violently like crashing waves the Big Three –even Zeus- had their eyes half-wide, as they as the massive energy appeared.

Percy let out a scream and charged, his sword Riptide in held with his two, the sword was longer and sharper than before; Percy let out a scream as he blocked Poseidon's Trident, Hades quickly used his Helm of Darkness and hit Percy in the back, Percy spun, blocking and making the two gods lift their weapons in surprise.

Percy quickly prepared to hit Poseidon, but then Zeus appeared, his electric weapon hit Percy from the side, but Percy blocked again after stepping backwards away from the three gods. Zeus was actually surprised when Percy blocked it.

"Ha!"

Percy glanced right in surprise as Poseidon with a tsunami size waved in mid-air swerved forward to him, Zeus quickly went to punch Percy, Percy used his sword to intercept but Hades quickly used his Helm to hit Percy from behind, but Percy –somehow- grabbed Hades sword, and swung at Zeus with Riptide, but he was gone, then Percy quickly sent Hades flying to the other side.

Percy forgot about the tsunami in the air, he looked at it, and pointed his sword at it and charged.

"AH!" Percy let out a war cry as he went to hit the wave, then in a beautiful site, Percy hit the large and fast moving tsunami in the air, in a sweeping move, the wave went around Percy as if he was a boulder, an invisible field seemed to form around Percy as he the waves went around him.

Percy charged at the surprised Poseidon, who was shocked to see his wave split apart by Percy so easily, then Percy hit Poseidon's Trident with Riptide, he went right, Poseidon blocked the slash, catching Riptide, then twirled the Trident left with Percy's sword, then from the right, Hades came with his dark sword at Percy with fast speed.

Percy concentrated on much energy, and quickly threw Poseidon to his right.

"Poseidon! Hades!" Zeus attempted to warn his brothers but it was too late.

_SLING, _the sound of Hades sword entering Poseidon's skin was heard, Poseidon and Hades were both eye widened, as Poseidon looked down knowing what happened, Percy used much energy to push Poseidon to the charging Hades, and blocked Hades blow with Poseidon himself.

As Poseidon fell from the high sky, Hades raced down to catch his brother, Percy was about to charge, but forgot about Zeus, and glanced back to see Zeus who had his spear out.

Then with a sword and a spear colliding, Zeus and Percy began fighting.

Percy slashed left, Zeus blocked, then side-stepped and Percy lunged but then Percy swung his sword right while swung his spear at Percy, Percy backed away quickly, cancelling his own attack, Zeus charged but disappeared, Percy turned right and tilted his head avoiding a punch from the King of the God.

Percy lunged again, but Zeus deflected Percy's sword, and pushed him back, Percy grimaced. He was losing this, Zeus was faster and stronger than him; Percy had highly underestimated the King of the Gods.

Then Zeus lunged the spear Percy's head, Percy quickly moved his head left, but Zeus moved his spear left right-afterwards, hitting Percy in the left ear, _very hard. _Percy was thrown left, then Zeus grabbed the lower part of the spear and pushed forward hitting Percy in his forehead, Percy was thrown back.

Then Zeus sent an attack with an elbow, and another hand with a spear. Percy knew this could be the last hit.

But it wasn't.

"_Τυφώνα!" _**(Typhoon in Greek) **Percy shouted.

Zeus was thrown back the massive amount of the sudden energy.

Zeus looked at Percy with his eyes half-widened.

"So, you have the second level of the Requiem," Zeus quietly said, his voice sounded somewhat please, shocked, and very surprised. Percy smiled.

"Yes, I never thought that I would use this amount of power against you," Percy quietly said as he pointed out his sword at Zeus. Zeus closed his eyes and opened them again.

**(AN: Sorry can't let you see Percy's 2****nd**** class of Requiem powers, but you'll see the result of the battle this chapter) **

**Camp Half Blood P.O.V **

"13 Elite Cohort Guard Squads?"

Chiron and Lupa both wondered at the same time. Athena nodded.

"Correct, me, Artemis, Hestia, and Hephaestus were talking about it, we have all agreed, the demi-god camp is in need of major protection, so we have come up with the 13 Elite Cohort Guard Divisions."

"Please," Lupa began, "Enlighten me,"

"The 13 Elite Cohort Guard Squads or simply the Gotei 13 will be a mix of demi-gods from the Greek and Roman Camp-"

"What!" Both Lupa and Chiron began, but before they could both question further talk, Athena raised her hand.

"The group will be 13 separate divisions, each division will have a captain, and a co-captain, each squad will have 15 people each, including the captain and co-captain, 208 people in all, each of the troops in the Gotei 13 or the 13 Elite Cohort Guard Squads will each have an ounce of Requiem,"

Lupa and Chiron were both evenly shocked.

"Athena, such a large group cannot be hidden from our campers," Chiron began. Lupa nodded.

"And giving the Requiem to the people you chose for the Gotei 13, or whatever you wish to call the group, is somewhat dangerous."

"Me and Artemis have found out something very important," Athena began, then Lupa's eyes widened as she saw a map appears on Athena's screen, Chiron took a while to recognize it.

"Each red dot is a monster, in 2 days, a massive army about of 2,000 monsters will strike the Roman Camp Half Blood."

Lupa stood quietly, so did Chiron,"

"You suspect this is Perseus's army, don't you, Minerva?"

Athena nodded.

"By the gods," Chiron said quietly.

"The Council yesterday authorized that you two may break the promise of the River Styx that made the two camps separate, and the Council also voted in favor for the Roman Camp to evacuate and head to the Greek Camp,"

It was impossible to tell if the wolf's eyes or the half-man half-horse man's eyes were wider than the other.

"Chiron, tomorrow you must announce to the camp about the Romans, Lupa, you must later send an envoy to the Greek Camp, and to begin preparations to evacuate the camp by tomorrow,"

"But now we must talk about the formation of the Gotei 13."

Chiron and Lupa raised their heads more.

"Each camp must put forward 104 of their best fighters, an index of how the Gotei 13 will work will be sent to you two later, and for the questions of the Requiem will be answered later,"

**Third Person P.O.V **

Hades put his brother in the ground, and watched the fights between Zeus and Perseus in the air, the two of their energy were evenly matched, it was impossible to tell who was winning. They both fought ferociously cutting each other and not caring for their own wounds.

Percy's entire shirt had been cut out, to reveal a well-built body, the old-looking Zeus kimono was still put but was cut in some places. Hades took his brother –Poseidon- in his shoulder, and went toward Mount Tam fearing the battle would get messy.

When he got near the entrance, he checked Poseidon, his body was white, Hades sword had poison, even a god would take time to recover, Poseidon was very unconscious, Hades carried Poseidon inside Mt. Tam and expected to see Atlas bearing the height of the sky, but he wasn't there.

In replacement of Atlas were 10 pillars; but that didn't matter; Atlas was gone.

Hades ran outside, to see Zeus coming down from the sky.

"Brother!" Hades said with a hurry.

"Where is Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

"Fine, but, where is Perseus?"

"He got away, we were evenly matched, now where is Poseidon?"

"That isn't important!" Hades said and signaled Zeus to follow him. As they ran inside, Hades pointed to the sky, Zeus himself expected to see Atlas, but in replacement he saw 10 pillars.

"Atlas escaped,"

**Rhea's P.O.V**

I am honestly pissed. That Rinka girl or whatever bashed me around like I was a toy. Honestly though, her Requiem was scary, it felt the same amount of Percy's strength, but just a little away.

Yet, I've been trained for days, sure I may not be fully trained, yet I still couldn't believe it, and I was Kronos daughter for my own sake! Once me and Thalia got back to Montreal, and Percy came back from his business in California, I am going to ask him to help me train more.

I was sort-of flying on top of the train after I left, waiting for Thalia, it was kind of odd how I was flying, Percy said I could float easier because I was Daughter of Kronos, so I worked to merge my powers of my Requiem and time to do strong abilities. Then I heard the breaking of a window and a flying Thalia.

I stopped, we were in a very snowy-forsety area, I got away from the train, the train passed with rapid-speed, if I was correct the train would enter Canada in a few hours or so. Thalia landed well in a bush, and train passed us quickly, long gone.

I saw Thalia and noticed she had a deep wound, a very deep wound in her shoulder.

"Thalia are you okay?" I said getting down on my knees at the Thalia in the floor. Thalia nodded weakly.

"I'll be fine if we get to Montreal quickly, okay Rhea, hold my hand, we'll mix a bit of our energy together to transport ourselves back to the base," Thalia began, Rhea added.

And the two girls disappeared.

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Both the Roman and Camp Half Blood have about 160-170 campers that can fight, and about 80 more which are kids under 11 and so. Every day they get like 7 campers.**

**So, a shocking thing, it seems the Roman must leave their camp, and Athena has devised a plan, the Gotei 13, more information about them soon. **

**And Percy is in even with Zeus, and Atlas as escaped! : O **

**And Bianca is VERY powerful, about the strength of Percy, just a little bit less. And so, the story continues next chapter with the gods in an Olympian Meeting, the Greek Quest into Canada, and the first part of the Roman evacuation.**

**ALSO PERCABETH FANS; Percy may talk to Annabeth in 2 chapters or so, ; ) **

**And, in the next chapter, there may be an OC application.**

**~Ian, with things, thanks for the many reviews.**


	16. PREVIEW: Rising Hope

**I am currently in writers block, so I have decided to give you a SECOND preview of the third book, it is a somewhat dramatic scene in my opinion. So read closely, and if you want put dramatic music in the background. Nah jk. **

**But anyways, yes sadly I am in a bad writers block, but hopefully this will give me enough time to figure out what to do next, also in the last chapter I said both Camp Half Blood get 7 demigods per day, that was a typo, they usually get 0 to 2 demigods per day, I'll make sure to fix it.**

**I edited the chapter so it's more….well less informative.**

**Now if you like, read the short preview. **

**Bold things will be relatively important.**

**Third Person P.O.V **

"This is not possible! We must retreat immediately! We cannot break through their blockade!" a man in a grey uniform hastily said in a round table. One of the men in a table which seemed to be the leader, with blue eyes, sighed.

"Dmitri, learn your place! You are speaking to the **Commander of all the European forces**!" a girl wearing a similar gray uniform shouted across the table along with brown hair and grey eyes said.

"But we must assist **Infinity's** army in the American Continent in every way possible!" a man said, but his uniform was green, military green.

"True, but going against the **Olympian Navy **in the Atlantic with these few ships would be suicide! And plus; the Asian Union is already providing much support!" another one said in the gray uniform.

"Yet;" the man in the green uniform began, "the **Empire of Olympus **has been in successful wars against both the **Asian Union** and the **European Coalition **at the same time, while also fighting thealready defeated **African Alliance. **Pressure and support from the European Coalition is needed to defeat the Olympian Forces!" he said, quite loud.

"Supreme Commander?" the girl in the gray uniform said looking to the man in blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Alexandra, I've told you already, call me **Jason.**"

The girl named Alexandra nodded in respect.

"Jason, it's your call."

Jason** Grace **was about to say something before a man came running inside the room and said;

"The Olympian Navy is entering the English Channel!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

About 300 Warships stood in the English Channel, the Warships were all in Jason's Command, and the majority of them were from European Nations, while a few dozens of them were from Arabic and African Nations that had survived conquest of the Olympian onslaught.

Each of the ship were modern ships but were 19th century kind of warships, they were what a kid may describe as modern day pirate ship.

"This is suicide!" Dmitri, the man who had gone against fighting the Olympian Navy shouted in one the First Rate Ship.

"This is what must be done," Jason said calmly.

"We are 300 ships, and we are going to charge against an armada of 2,000 ships! Surely we could have a better strategy," he kept saying.

Jason sighed, and stood up from his chair out in the ship. The crew in the ship immediately looked at him.

"Turn on an intercom for all the Warships, I have to say something to every man and woman in every ship," Jason said. The men nodded and some went on computers and in a few minutes, Jason stood and the English Channel was relatively quiet and only the sound of the waves were heard.

"Men and women of the European Coalition," Jason began, "This is it, the battle that will decide the fate of Europe, the battle that will decide the nation that controls the Atlantic Ocean!"

The quiet Channel erupted in cheers and died a few seconds later.

"We face an enemy that outnumbers us 10 to 1, such cowardly tactics of outnumbering us, yet, I ask you all, can they defeat us?"

Chorus of no's were heard across the entire Channel.

"Exactly they cannot defeat us! We are the Coalition that will **free the Americans** Continents from the **tyranny that is Perseus Jackson**, the man who overthrew the gods 5 years ago, the man who conquered the entire Western Hemisphere in a matter of weeks! The man who has made a nation of pure evil that has killed millions of innocent people, that nation will be stopped from killing our families here in Europe, right here! In the English Channel!"

Thousands of loud cheers were heard, they were so loud and spread in the English Channel **(Between France and England) **that even people in the cost of France and England heard the war cry's.

"This will be the beginning of the end of the Empire of Olympus! Even now, the masked figure by the name of Infinity has made a rebellion in the American Continent, and is fighting Perseus forces as we speak, and is now marching towards Manhattan as we speak!"

More cries of cheers were heard from the ships.

"And not only that, but the Asian Union supports their goal, and we are collaborating for the full defeat of the tyranny that is Olympus!" thousands of cheers were heard once more.

"So I say one thing, raise your flags!" Jason shouted, as thousands of cheers were heard from the English Channel as each ship raised their own respective flag.

The United Kingdom, France, Sweden, Poland, Germany, Spain, Italy, Greece, Russia, Portugal, Ukraine and even some non-European nations like Turkey, Israel, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, and dozens of other nations. A combined fleet of more than a dozen nations. A united alliance against a common enemy.

As each flag of each ship was raised, the men in the ship cheered, they cheered knowing, and knowing, they would beat the odds. They would beat the enemy fleet, and they would change the history of the world!

**So? What do you think! **

**Yes! There are many many many revelations, yet so many questions to be asked, this is going to be a part for a chapter in the third book, the last book in the series. **

**As you see, apparently Percy is evil, Jason is a general commanding Europe, there are many nations fighting this 'Empire of Olympus' which is seemed to be led by Percy.**

**So yes, since I am in writers block, I ask people to please review with ideas. **


	17. Walking in the Past

**Review Replies for the last 2 chapters: **

**Lovetoread1998: Thanks!**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Who knows Percy may be possessed, or have fallen into corruption; or maybe is he is doing this in purpose for an elaborate scheme? **

**.Dead: Well; guess you know the ending then. : P**

**TheMuseNamedPancake: I'ma telling you; your one of my best reviewers. And is it entertaining? Listening to dramatic music while reading this..hmm, I'll try it out later : P**

**Slyshindi: Thanks!**

**Chessrd: I'm hoping to not do a 'bump to the future' chapter anymore, but, your not suppose to know much, so it's not just you. And you'll find out why Percy became evil soon…. **

***person with no name*: Inspiration.**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: That was a mistake, thanks for pointing it out!**

**Lovetoread1998: Thanks.**

**TheMuseNamedPancake: It says Infinity had a figure of a girl; unless Nico turned to a girl; which I highly doubt will happen, I don't think it's Nico. : P**

**Book phan44: Thanks for the update!**

**THEAWESOMEONE0398: THANKS! I actually appreciate that! **

**Review Reply End**

_2 days since the battle between Zeus and Percy. _

**Third Person P.O.V **

Thalia let out a cry, as she charged against Rhea; Rhea's golden eyes intensified as she moved out of the way from Thalia's deadly spear, she looked like she was teleporting; but Thalia knew better.

She made holes through time; erasing a time and replacing it; a complicated process; Thalia swung behind her, and cut Rhea's cheek.

"Enough," a voice said; Thalia stopped, realizing she had gone too far. Rhea was bleeding in her right cheek, her jeans tattered up, blood in, although as scratches, all over Rhea's body.

Thalia looked at the voice and saw Percy, his intimidating blue and green eyes stilled intimidated Thalia from times to times. She turned her attention to the large underground white room; completely white; a massive amount of space, perfect for training with the Requiem.

"You two should take some rest; big things are going to happen soon," Percy said, Rhea excitedly walked through the door and upstairs to the Canadian House, Thalia was about to go through the door, but Percy grabbed her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," he said. Thalia looked at Percy, and nodded.

In a few minutes the two of them were walking through a Canadian Shopping Mall wearing average cloths.

"So, you say Bianca was that powerful?" Percy whispered as Thalia described Bianca.

Thalia nodded. "Her aura of her Requiem felt dead, literally just dead, her eyes had no emotion, and she was just plain scary,"

The two friends walked down the mall whispering to each other and so on. And then Thalia ask;

"What are you going to do after the gods fade away?"

Percy shook his head.

"I have two ideas; one is going to take a long time, another would be quick," Percy stopped running. "But," Percy's blue and sea green eye became a bit darker.

"But what?" Thalia said, tilting her head.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Percy said casually.

After walking around and talking to each other, Thalia felt a bit more alive; the past 3 weeks; no 4 weeks; well, the day since Percy took her; Hades no, even before that, Thalia has never had a chance to experience just walking around and talking. She was happy.

Thalia could also see it on Percy's face, he looked more happy, from his usual serious self that he was now, it was nearly like his old-self, and Thalia began to wonder if maybe she could get Percy out of this idea; the overthrowing the gods idea.

But when the two friends were walking by a TV, and the TV's were set on news channel, Percy stopped and looked at it, Thalia also stopped and looked at it quickly.

"_Heavy fighting has embattled the Syrian Capital as Al-Sad makes his last stand, many military experts highly doubt Al-Sad's forces will be able to withstand the attack led by the U.S and China due to the Treaty of Moscow," _

Percy sighed and continued on walking, Thalia saw as Percy's face changed to his dark expression again, then Thalia understood something. Percy didn't just want to take down the gods, but to do something bigger. Yet, seeing Percy's face, Thalia didn't have the courage to ask.

"Are you sure we should've left Rhea in the House?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged.

"She'll be fine,"

**Third Person P.O.V **

Rhea went to sleep for 12 minutes, she woke up looking for Thalia, then for Percy, but no luck, she checked in the kitchen to find a note.

"_Me and Percy left for a while ~Thalia"_

Rhea observed the note for a while.

"I knew those two were lovers!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Yeha you're probably right," Thalia said. Then Percy and Thalia continued to walk around, they actually had a good time, they talked about the past, the good times before…well those events, and so on. Thalia was very happy to see the similar smile of Percy of 3 years ago.

Of course, the accident would insist that Thalia nearly fell of a balcony and Percy caught her quite romantically in Thalia's opinion, to which she was somehow able to fight the heat in her cheeks which meant she somehow hid a blush.

Percy had a mix reaction which Thalia could not read.

When they started walking again, and Thalia caught herself looking at Percy a bit more, and she even found nearly falling by _accident_ just to feel his body.

Which Thalia felt ashamed of doing so; she may not be helping the Olympians; but she still had the Vow of a Maiden. And she would keep it that away; no matter how hard it was to hold back the urge to look at Percy's body.

**Olympus P.O.V**

"You are overruled Athena!" Zeus shouted.

Athena scowled. She had attempted to pass the plan for the 13 Elite Cohort Guards, she was succeeding, but the gods were unhappy about giving a small amount of Requiem to such a large amount of demi-gods.

"Then be it; I have a proposal for the amount of Demi-Gods that should have the Requiem in the Elite Cohort Guards (**ECG)" **

"Then let us hear it; Athena,"

Athena explained the preposition, only the Captains and Co-Captains would have Requiems, some of the gods seemed more happy with this plan.

"You are in the need to have at least one of the Big Three's votes to pass this plan," Zeus said.

Athena nodded. And looked at Hades.

"Giving the Requiem to the demi-gods would be preposterous, such a plan could endanger the amount of power we have, due to us having to give a small amount of our powers to them to enhance it,"

Athena scowled, that meant Hades would not nominate it.

Athena looked at her best hope; Zeus. But he shook his head.

"I agree with Hades, plus, giving demi-gods such power…what if they turn against us?"

Athena was angered, yet she kept her face calm, she looked at the god she could count the less on, but Poseidon smiled.

"Desperate measures call for desperate measures, I nominate the Athena's Proposition to be voted by us," Poseidon said.

Athena was surprised at Poseidon's statement.

"All in favor; raise your hand," Zeus said grimly, every god but Zeus and Hades raised their hands; overwhelming victory.

"Then, it is official, the creation of the ECG, the Elite Cohort Guards!" Zeus shouted in to the sky.

**[Roman] Cam Half Blood P.O.V**

Hundreds, no, **thousands **of monsters poured inside the camp once the walls were destroyed, but yet, they entered an empty camp, in a group of 10 people riding 10 horses, the one that seemed to be the leader dismounted.

From the highest of the hill in the camp, Lupa watched as the thousands of monsters poured into the empty camp.

"The only one that could have entered the camp so easily, would be," Lupa began, and sighed. "Atlas,"

In the ground of the camp, Atlas was confused. They had broken into the enemy Roman Camp, yet, there was no sign of a simple demi-god nor wolfs. But then, Atlas smelled into the air, and smelled something odd.

"Is that…"

Atlas eyes widened as he saw a tank of gasoline.

He got in his horse, and quickly shouted orders. "Quick! Everyone evacuate now! It is a tr-"

But it was too late, from the highest hill, a switched was activated, and hundreds of barrels of gasoline exploded all throughout the Roman Camp, burning hundreds of monsters.

Lupa nodded at the results.

"Excellent, better than we expected." She said.

The wolf named Cesar came next to her and nodded.

"Yes, we were wise to evacuate the Camp early, and make the camp a soon-to-explode-dynamite for the enemy forces."

Lupa sighed.

"Let's hope we burned enough monsters for the sacrifice of our camp, Cesar, where are my demi-gods at?"

"They should be in Michigan about now,"

Lupa nodded.

"Let's go,"

**Third Person P.O.V [Rhea]**

Rhea decided to train in speed and a sort-of teleportation due to Thalia and Percy not there to train with her. She went to the top of the building, and looked around the city, and looked at south where she could see the U.S-Canadian Border.

She breathed calmly, and followed Percy's instruction for this training, it was a mix of her Requiem and her natural powers, to make a huge gap in time and replace it quickly with her in another place, a complicated, a tricky trick, yet if mastered, it would come very, very useful.

She took a step.

"Spain!" she said loudly, as she was in Madrid.

"Washington State," she whispered as she looked at her surrounding, and took another step.

"Michigan St-"

_THUMP._

"Ah, my bad," Rhea began to say, but then realized a girl that looked like her and bumped into her. Rhea looked at the girl closely, and so did the girl.

"Ah, no it was my fault I wasn't looking," the girl began to say slowly.

"What's your name?" Rhea asked, the question just came out of her lips very fast and she couldn't stop it.

"Dakota,"

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I'm mad. Mad I say!

Or is it love?

Honestly I believe I am starting to have very annoying conscious right now, due to the recent events that have happened here.

Yeha I probably am…

But that's not the point! I honestly think I'm falling for a man, and no less for Percy, I honestly didn't know how I fell in love with him. Or I think its love. I really don't know. I just don't know, I hadn't felt for him like this.

And sure I may be a hunter; but I know that when people fall in love with people in a day; it usually isn't good; but did I fall for Percy just in a day? I don't know.

Maybe I do….

Yeha I do!

No I don't…..

Damn it! My mind is going nuts for some reason. It's annoying, I swear I'll take my spear and make a whole in my brain if it doesn't stop. Surprisingly it did….don't ask me how.

Then I began to wonder why do I fight with Percy? Is it for my brother? For power? For both? Is it because he's my friend? All of them? I began to think….I don't know why I was fighting for Percy really.

But then I remembered, the gods aren't exactly fair to us, even to me they've hidden a lot…but of course; their the worst to Percy, maybe I fought for Percy for all of the reasons I've listed, and maybe even something else. What it is? I don't know.

I was just looking for some shoes for Rhea; since she bothered me yesterday for how she wasn't able to beat Bianca because her shoes were old or something stupid like that.

"What about these?" I asked.

"Too expensive," Percy responded,

"These?"

"Too cheap,"

I have a feeling it's going to take me a while to convince Percy to buy some stupid shoes.

"These?"

Then Percy overreacted. He fell to the ground, he held his right hand to his stomach, and let out of a small scream. I looked at him annoyed.

"You don't have to-"

"They're here!" Percy said loudly, as he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!"

"Percy, who's here?"

But Percy didn't answer.

"Percy!" I shrieked.

"Them, it's them, Bianca, Nico, Luke, and," he didn't say the last name; his eyes looked older and more serious now.

"Annabeth,"

**YES! AND EPIC CHAPTER IS TO COME! HURAH!**

**So if you don't get it; **

**Lupa exploded the Roman Camp.**

**Percy's army commanded by Atlas at that time attacked the Romans but it was a trap as the camp was empty and they put explosives in it. Let's just say, lots of oil can make good 4****th**** of July's. **

**Athena's plan has been approved. **

**And the meeting between Dakota and Rhea which are very alike; and I've been looking forward to make them meet together. **

**And two more things; Bianca, Annabeth, Nico, and Luke arrive, somewhere –Percy sensed them- and finally, some major hints Thalia may be falling for Percy.**

**Well, I'll leave you here,**

**-Ian, with not so ugly shoes that you should not overreact by falling to the ground.**


	18. A Blast to the Past!

**Ey, well I got like, 1 negative review for my last chapter which I was very proud of; partly because the review wasn't all;**

"**I NO LEIK CUZ NO PERCABETH" kind of review it was more like; **

"***interest valid reason with good grammar why the story is bad here*" **

**So yeh; I also noticed the low amount of reviews; but I don't mind, I want ATLEAST 200 reviews before I finish this story, after that, I don't care if nobody reviews, but here are the reviews reply:**

**Review Replies:**

**Cashii 11: Thanks for the honest review! And yes I do know the plot hole is somewhat large as you described; but it's for a purpose, well you said you just read the first chapter; so I highly suspect you won't read this chapter.**

**The Queen of Valencia Trogue: Thanks!**

***Anonymous Reviewer*: Thanks!**

**Review Reply End.**

**This is going to be a small flashback chapter for a while.**

**Let's begin!**

**Third Person P.O.V **

_2 years ago (TLO)_

"Kronos!" Percy shouted as his sword collided to Kronos Scythe. Percy looked at the body of his former friend Luke Castellan possessed. Wearing khaki, and normal shirt; if it weren't for the golden eyes, he'd seemed like someone normal.

"Perseus Jackson; I am surprised you have gotten thus far," Kronos said, somewhat impressed.

Percy didn't look around, not even think of it, when he came to this weird place he knew how it was already.

Completely black; black like shadows, everywhere except the bodies in the pitch black room. And in it only two people, Percy or Kronos.

The room, was not a room in fact, it was Luke's Conscious. Percy didn't know the entire process, but he knew he got inside with a help from a god, which god it was, he didn't know, but Percy didn't really care.

He could _save _Luke and beat Kronos, he'd been planning for this for weeks. Percy didn't know what happened when he came to Luke's Conscious. Was his body just lying in the ground? Was it walking by itself? That would be creepy…. Did it disappear –just like that-?

He didn't know; Percy's only goal was to get Luke.

**Third Person P.O.V [Thalia]**

_Present_

Percy stopped; he let her hand go as he looked peeped through the corner, grabbed Thalia's hand again looking sideways then ran to the other side again. She looked at Percy's eye, and then Thalia saw distinct emotion.

The green-ocean like eye looked a mixture of distraught, and indifference, but his blue-lightning eye…..

It was unusual; instead of normally being unreadable; with no emotion; it had emotions, they looked sharp and observing, they looked hasty and somewhat obsessed and possibly a bit happy. He looked at places, the two eyes calculating everything it sees. He relaxed as he let Thalia's hand go again.

Which she must think –even if it is off topic- Thalia missed his hand.

But, he asked me an important question –so she thinks it is-.

"How did Bianca look like when she used her Requiem?" he asked quietly.

She described how it felt.

"She was strong, scary, intimidating, her eyes….emotionless, she looked….cold," but as Thalia said those words, Percy didn't react; he just shook his head a bit uneasy. And Thalia also realized something else. When she described Bianca, it was just like Percy was now.

Thalia observed the blue electric eye, sharp and keen, observing all.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

_2 years in the past (TLO)_

After I narrowly got hit by that stupid statue because of Hera, and Percy and Luke [Kronos] lost conscious, it had been somewhat boring. But it was part of the plan; Percy would try to get Luke, I didn't have the whole details, but I was confident it'd work.

We were prepared, the gods were still battling Typhoon; but they were winning, which is good. I looked at Annabeth.

Her face worried, it grew pale every minute past; she would usually react to a shrugging Percy or Luke, but then go back to the pale face, Nico –who joined us a few minutes ago- was concentrating on their life forces. I simply watched hoping Percy didn't die, and hoped he got Luke back. And Grover who was sitting next to Annabeth, well, he was just being Grover.

Then it happened, Percy and Luke opened their eyes. Percy had his green-ocean eye and the blue-lightning eye, and Luke had his old eyes, _not_ the ones of a Titan.

**Third Person P.O.V [Luke] **

Luke walked around the store with the 3 other demi-gods. He looked at Annabeth who looked wary, looking around, giving suspicious glance at certain people, sometimes putting on her Yankee's Cap and coming back after a few minutes, and so on.

Luke didn't feel anything, not even with his Requiem, yet Bianca's wariness also made him suspect something or someone was looking at us; or something similar. Luke looked at Bianca, she was wearing similar clothes of the same one two days ago, but are different clothing, she noticed how she always carried one of her two swords, and mortals didn't even notice.

Yet looking at Bianca made Luke nervous, she may look like an elegant and beautiful girl, yet her eyes were intimidating, and threatening, she was calm, and emotionless.

Then he looked at Nico, Nico was in a very, very, very sad mood.

His sister had barely talked to him, only said a few words to each other, Luke and Annabeth didn't know why Bianca was so disconnected with them. Sure, the two of them may not have been in contact with Bianca much, due to Luke not meeting her directly after she died, and Annabeth was in Mount Tam when she, well you know, died.

Yet; Annabeth talked with Luke privately; Annabeth thinks Bianca may be here to just kill Percy; well, that was what she thought, and they weren't confident on that speculation either, they just didn't know.

Luke sighed, and then his thoughts went to Percy, Luke would try to get Percy sane again; Luke owed Percy a debt.

**Luke's P.O.V **

_2 years ago (Before Luke and Percy regained consciousness. _

Luke saw from Hades know where as Percy and Kronos fought in his own consciousness, Luke didn't know what Percy- no not Percy – what Annabeth had planned, yet, Luke knew he would be able to break free from Kronos if Percy won; yet, Luke saw Kronos probably beating the crap out of Percy.

Luke didn't know how much time passed since the two began fighting; time was nothing in this place, a mere illusion; and it was worse since apparently Percy had the Achilles Curse, and Kronos who somehow used Luke's body also had the Achilles Curse, it was a long fight.

They would both spin around and clashed their weapons making sparks fly; Luke just watched from –again he doesn't know where- and sighed while watching, he wanted to help.

But then he felt it.

He felt useful suddenly.

Then, he felt like he was in the ground, he could see Percy and Kronos fighting a few feet away.

Then 3 old women were in his way.

"We are the fates,"

Luke's eyes widened, literally, he knew it, he sensed it somehow, he knew the 3 elderly women, wearing a black cloth, covering nearly their entire faces, stood in front of Luke, the fates, the things that could snap the life of the gods, the things that decided everything.

"Luke Castellan," the first one said, "You have a chance to return as a hero," the second one said, a little louder than the other, "To help a friend in need,".

Luke was about to say something, but he hesitated realizing the fates were about to talk again.

"Will you," the second one said, "Accept this?" the first one said, "Or do you still have hatred towards the gods?" the third one ridiculed.

Luke hesitated; he may have been manipulated by Kronos; but he still had pure hate for the Olympians; yet;

Luke saw behind the Fates, losing energy against Kronos, his attacks became a bit more wild, and less energy, while Kronos energy seemed unlimited.

"I'll help my friend," Luke said; Luke didn't know how, but one of the fates smiled; well, Luke thought it/she did, but he couldn't see it.

Then as suddenly as the fate appeared, they disappeared; Luke felt much more normal again, he felt his normal weight, then he looked at Percy and Kronos fighting, they had not noticed him yet.

He looked at his right hand; Backbiter, the deadly double edged sword that can kill mortals and demi-gods, he knew it was the time to use it, he didn't know how it came to his hand, but he didn't care, and he was going to help Percy.

When he charged a very surprised Percy and Kronos, he nearly hit Kronos in the back.

"Castellan!" the confused, but yet angry Kronos bellowed.

"L-u-ke?" Percy gasped as he got himself back in the ground.

"I'll explain how I get here; let's kick this guy's ass," Luke said, bravely, and hastily. Percy smiled. Kronos just scowled.

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

_Present_

I didn't know what to do; that was the truth, outside myself, I looked strong, and someone helpful; and I was helpful, but inside, I was confused and kind of scared.

I'm a Daughter of Athena, not _just _a Daughter of Athena, the _best_ Daughter of Athena; the one who carefully planned the Defense of Camp Half Blood in the whole Labyrinth Fiasco, and the Titan Invasion of Manhattan, yet I couldn't plan what to do next.

When Bianca revealed herself, I was somewhat excited to meet the girl, the girl Percy often talked about, and I usually talked with Nico with, yet, this was the not the girl I have heard about. The one described by Percy and Nico was a nice girl, who could understand things that went wrong.

Yet, this girl seemed somewhat more…cold, she looked dangerous, heck, she's only talked with me for an hour or so, that's the most, we rarely talk, and the only thing we talked about was about Percy, which somewhat…annoyed me in a way.

But, I understood that she wouldn't talk to me or Luke –although she did talk to Luke a bit more than me- she wouldn't even talk regularly with Nico.

The most sister-brotherly bond I've seen between those two is a warm hug, nothing else, gods, I can only imagine how bad Nico feels.

I glanced at Nico, he looked around, his eyes didn't even look like he was concentrating, then I looked at Luke, he looked at Bianca for a few seconds, his eyes definitely gave the hint he was thinking seriously.

Then I looked at Bianca, and sighed.

I looked around, to see a man about the age of 18, with a blue and green eye.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_2 years ago. (TLO)_

"Percy!" I said happily as I hugged him, very, very strongly, he had me worried for Athena's sake! He'd been unconscious for about 30 minutes, and I was afraid my plan might have not worked, or worse….Percy could've died.

But he didn't! He was alive!

When I backed away, the other people like Grover, Thalia, and Nico greeted him.

"You people forget me too easily," a very familiar voice said.

I blinked. It was him. I looked behind Percy to see Luke also getting up.

Although we all didn't greet him as warmly as we did with Percy, we still hugged him –except Thalia (Because she's a hunter and a bit wary of Luke) and Nico (Who is well, well, hugging isn't his type of thing)- then Percy looked at Luke and smiled.

"We did great in there," Luke said, Percy nodded, for a moment I was confused, I was about to ask but then Clarisse came in with the rest of the demi-gods…and 10 demi-gods I don't even remember….yet they seemed more like….prisoners.

"Clarisse, who are those?" I asked pointing at those. For a moment, Clarisse thought I was talking about the demi-gods I knew, but then realized I was talking about the other 10 demi-gods.

"Them? Prisoners, most of them said they would pledge allegiance to the gods and the- **what is **_he _**doing here**!" Clarisse angrily shouted, as she stomped towards to Luke.

Percy stood up and explained Luke was on their side, the demi-gods though looked at Luke warily.

Yet, I had so many questions in my head, li-

**(VERY IMPORANT PART BELOW.)**

"So these are prisoners?" my thoughts were interrupted, as Percy walked toward the 10 demi-gods, the ten demi-gods looked at Percy, different emotions in all of their eyes.

Then I felt something, Percy felt darker, a bit more ominous, I was about to tell Percy something, before he looked at one of the demi-gods more in specifically. It was a girl, probably around the age of 10, or 12, I don't know.

**I thought Percy was about to tell her something courageous or something like that; that's how Percy was, but it all slowed down when he took Riptide and impaled her in the chest with his bare hands bearing the sword called Riptide.**

Then; it happened, the demi-gods started panicking, they were shocked by what happened, the captured demi-gods reacted first, by some of them screaming and some running to separate directions.

"Percy! Why did you-"Clarisse began, but Percy swung Riptide toward her, she barely dodged it, Clarisse probably didn't know what was happening, but she knew she had to fight Percy.

Then, when people started regaining their minds as they came out of their shock, one of the demi-god prisoners grabbed a sharp rock, it was probably from the pillars, those things were as sharp as daggers.

As the kid who got the sharp weapon from the ground, he charged at Percy from the back; but something went wrong; Clarisse was pushed back massively, Percy spun around, and Riptide swiftly moved along the neck, separating the head and the body.

"Percy what are you-GAH" that was Luke, when he shouted in pain, I don't know why he was in pain, but he just was, but when he shouted in pain, Thalia went next to him; pulling me along with her.

"Just stay here, Annabeth come on we need to stop Percy,"

Luke nodded. I was just shocked.

"But, we can't kill hi-,"

"It's not kill him, just stop him,"

I hesitated, Thalia scowled.

"Fine, stay with Luke and watch over him, and if things get bad, get out of here with him,"

I was about to respond but she ran off. She tried to get him from behind with her spear, then Nico from the front, the already enraged Clarisse from the right, and some one of the captured demi-god from the left.

They all attacked in their own styles, yet, Percy would quickly fight them one on one, before making them recoil quickly just in time to change to another opponent, and so on, sometimes, Riptide would block more than 1 sword.

Then the captured demi-god made a fatal mistake, he put his leg forward and charged, while the other 3 demi-gods –Thalia, Nico and Clarisse- lost their balance, he charged, and Percy quickly cut off one of his leg, right as he was falling, he stabbed his chest, and sword went out and the body fell.

Then, other demi-gods would join in the fight knowing something was wrong with Percy; they didn't fight him at full force knowing they didn't want to kill him, but people like Nico and Thalia always gave it their all knowing if they went easy on Percy would possibly die.

Every minute or so, a demi-god would make a mistake, dying, usually it was one of the prisoners, who were helping us, that would die, I just looked away.

While this happened, I was slowly processing what happened, I didn't know, why was Percy doing this, I didn't know, I was scared, I glanced at Luke who simply watched.

I grew horrified as Percy killed the 8th demi-god. Then it happened.

"Percy, stop!"

_SLING._

I was tending Luke when I heard the voice and the impaling of a sword to a flesh, I knew who's voice that was, I knew it, and I knew what happened.

When I turned back, I saw Riptide in Grover's chest.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_Present. _

A tear dropped down to my cheeks, as I remembered those horrible events, I sniffed, I remember what would happen afterwards, I was too shocked to do anything, Percy would continue fighting until he kills 16 demi-gods, 10 of them being the prisoners, 5 being demi-gods from the camp, and 1 being Grover.

Percy escaped quickly later, the gods would come in from their victory over Typhoon to see the shocking room filled with 16 dead bodies.

It took hours to explain. Shortly afterwards, Olympus would pass things such as the whole _Claim all your child at the age of 13 or earlier_.

Yet, things changed so many things changed after that. Then Bianca touched my shoulder.

"Don't think of the past," she said normally, I looked at her somewhat surprised.

"It has happened because it must, don't blame yourself for anything, and we could get Percy back, who knows," she kept saying similar things, I nodded and she went back to looking around.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

"So we'll face them here?" I asked Percy, he nodded, I looked at the long and large room, and nod in approval of the place; it was perfect for a fight.

"Percy," I start, he looks at me.

"What happened in the Roman Camp?" I asked.

For a moment he looked confused; then he realized I was talking about the monster army _he himself, Percy, _created.

"It seems like Lupa put explosives around the camp, and evacuated, it put us a casualties of 400 monsters, it's going to take 4 days to re-organize."

"Where are the Roman Campers?" I curiously asked, remembering Jason and the sweet girl called Dakota.

"We suspect their heading to New York," he said.

I blinked in supriuse.

'They're going to meet with the Greeks?"

Percy nodded.

"I suspect so,"

I was about to ask another question when 4 more figures entered the large room.

"You're all finally here," Percy dramatically said. On the other side of the room, the 4 demi-gods, Luke, Nico, Bianca, and Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson, it's been a while," Bianca said, taking out her two swords, Luke himself took out Backbiter, Nico took his dark blade out, and Annabeth took out her dagger.

"Yes, it indeed has," Percy replied.

**And the end.**

**This chapter is mainly flashback; giving a hint of what happened in the past; and we also STILL don't know why Percy did that, well, you people don't, I do : P **

**And of course, I ask for a few reviews, hopefully to reach 200 reviewers, I of course, am looking forward to ideas and good opinions of the story, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**~Ian, master of Cliffhangers. **


	19. Collision of Power Bianca battles Percy!

**Before I begin the Author Note; I must –cruelly- say I was somewhat proud on the emotional impact people had when Percy killed Grover : p **

**Thanks to the reviewers and all your incredible cooperation! I have finally reached over 200 reviewers; this calls for a new a chapter! **

**Before I begin; I would like thank all my dedicated reviewers for supporting this story; I request no more reviews, but if you feel like reviewing I will happily accept them; and of course I am always on lookout for ideas. **

**Review Replies: **

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade: Nahhh!**

**Theminotaur'shorn: Thanks! I hope you keep reading my stories! **

**The Queen Valencia Torgue: Thanks for the honesty! And yes I realized that would be confusing. **

**You-don't-know-me: I don't know you : l hahaha anyways, you'll like this chapter. **

**CookieMonster: Haha, here's the update.**

**22 random ninja 22: Thanks! Here's the update!  
><strong>

**Raiyon: Yes these chapters are a bit more..actiony. **

**Wolfeclipse25: Yes, that was an inspiration from that story; but the reason he did it in this story is different, so yeha.**

**TheMuseNamedPancake: Alright I'll stop putting so many cliffhangers…maybe : P and thanks for your praise, it means a lot to me, and for you a chapter.**

**Review Reply End.**

**And so; are we the 19****th**** chapter.**

_Percy Jackson and Thalia are both cooperating with separate yet same goals; the two now face former friends. Luke, Nico, Annabeth, and Bianca di Angelo are confronting Percy; an event Bianca has been looking forward to. _

_When these people clash; chaos will surely ensure. _

**Third Person P.O.V **

Bianca looked at Percy in the large room, she noticed he was standing tall, wearing blue jeans, and a normal green T-Shirt, he was definitely powerful; Bianca sensed it; then Bianca looked at Thalia; a normal Requiem Energy; a little over the average; nothing impressive in Bianca's opinion though.

"Luke," she whispered, Luke glanced at her quickly, "Take care of Percy with Annabeth and Nico, let me handle Percy," she said, Luke looked at her and sighed. But then he nodded approving.

Percy looked at the 4 demi-gods, and then his eyes locked with Bianca.

"Bianca Di Angelo, I was surprised to hear that you have returned from the grave," Percy said honestly.

Bianca smiled.

"Let's see how strong you really are, Perseus!" Bianca took her two swords and put them in an X shape, and then she shouted the words;

"_Dreadnought!" _

A deadly aura exploded around Bianca, Percy looked at her, and smiled. His smile was cruel; Bianca saw it; is eyes looked cold, and indifferent, and the smile had no emotion, it was just simply cruel.

Percy responded;

"_Tsunami!" _

_An equal deadly aura _exploded around Percy, Bianca looked at her, her face indifferent.

Bianca charged at Percy; her speed fast, and not seeable, only Percy could trace it, Bianca's sword clashed, but Percy stopped it with his bare hands.

"That was fast," Percy said, Bianca attempted to take out her sword, but Percy kept a firm grip. He looked at Thalia and signaled for her to take on Annabeth, Luke and Nico. She nodded as she ran towards them.

Bianca rose a dead skeleton from behind; Percy pushed Bianca back hastily, and took out the skeleton, he did it a bit too hastily; Bianca's suspicion was correct, his Achilles Heel must be somewhere in his back.

Percy grimaced as he realized what he revealed. Bianca charged, her sword charged forward, upward, and downward; each one of her swords in a separate way.

Percy blocked the upward one with his sword; then grabbed the hand with the first hand; he made Bianca step back by making an unusual swing which startled her; Percy went forward but was pushed back again by Bianca who went around and attempted to hit Percy in the back.

Percy defended, then turned and charged; Bianca was caught in the tackle; Percy would tackle Bianca with an insane speed. He hit Bianca and then charged through the wall; with Bianca in front.

He tore the wall and entered a new section of the mall; empty, Percy quickly swung Riptide towards Bianca; but Bianca used her two swords to block the heavy blow. She threw her own attack but Percy sidestepped and attacks Bianca again. Bianca moved in time.

She counter-attacked, but Percy was already behind her. Bianca turned around just to block in time. Percy grinned.

"You're good,"

Bianca herself smiled.

She threw Percy off guard by pushing him; then attacking but turned back before she moved forward. And she put her sword in an X formation. He looked at Bianca.

"_Strength of the Underworld!" _

Bianca's surrounding Aura increased, by a tenfold, Percy looked at her with an indifferent face. He looked at Bianca more closely and saw she looked much stronger now; and more observant.

"So," Percy said impressed. "You have the second stage of the Requiem," Percy smiled.

"Now," Percy said again, "Let's see how you do against me,"

""_Τυφώνα!" _**(Typhoon in Greek) **Percy shouted, loudly.

A sea-green aurora exploded around Percy; about the same size and pressure as Bianca. Bianca looked at Percy her face normal.

Percy charged; his sword in one hand; his other hand wide slammed against Bianca's face; Percy kept doing that went against the ceiling; he –somehow- flied through the air; going upward with Bianca who was being pushed by Percy.

They broke the roof; they were in the sky all of a sudden. 10 feet in the air; 20 feet; 30 feet; then they were already around 70 feet when Percy stopped. It would be something called insane or impossible by a normal demi-god or human.

Then Percy let Bianca go in the air; but she didn't fall; she floated just like Percy did.

"Requiem," Bianca said quietly, "the power that allows us to manipulate nature and strengthen our powers; one that if mastered it could easily rival the gods," she then dramatically took a glove she had in her right hand; revealing the hand was red; burned red; compared to Bianca's pale body of course.

She threw one of her swords in the air; then it disappeared; Percy looked with interest. Then; Bianca's remaining sword changed; it looked sharper and deadlier. Percy's face looked more alive.

"Nice trick,"

Bianca shrugged.

"I fight better with one sword,"

Percy looked at Bianca; his eyes sharp and keen. He replayed what Bianca said three times and thought how she said it. Then he closed his eyes; and opened them again.

"Then, come at me!"

Bianca charged; her body made no rhythm; it was impossible to predict her eyes look natural; like she was the term fight itself. Her sword hit Percy in the chest; unable to block; Percy took the hit; although not even a scratch it made him feel heavy; and it hurt regardless even if he was invincible.

Percy charged; but Bianca disappeared, then Percy turned and blocked, then launched his own attack but Bianca blocked then parried; then they would go fast through the air not even the human eye could see how they moved; simply blur's.

Bianca then threw her sword, Percy didn't expect it; he had his guard down; Bianca's sword hit Percy's sword and his sword fell out of his hand along with Bianca's. Percy looked below at the two falling sword.

But he lost guard again; he felt a punch in stomach; his eyes widened at it actually hurt much. Bianca smiled; but it disappeared when Percy charged weaponless but missed; she appeared behind him to hit him; but then Percy grabbed it; Bianca's eyes widened.

"Nice," Percy said.

Bianca gave a threatening look then; suddenly, she broke from Percy's grip and went a little higher.

"_Muere!_"She screamed, suddenly a dark mass of energy appeared in her hands; a size of a house; then it grew to the size of a 5 foot building; Percy eyes widened.

"_Muere!" _

The dark mass launched onto Percy; Percy himself attempted to say something but the mass caught him and sent him flying to the ground. For Percy it felt like the River Styx Constantly in it; then he felt his body crash into ground.

Dust spoiled all around; then it cleared; Percy's shirt was nearly torn off; they were in a mountainous area; Percy felt Riptide; then took it out. Then Bianca appeared a few steps away with her own sword.

"You've mastered the 2nd step of the Requiem," Percy said, very impressed.

Bianca looked indifferent.

"There's a power gap between you and me;" she began very seriously. "My power is the stronger than probably any gods," she then looked at Percy directly in the eyes. "You're Requiem isn't even near mine,"

A smile appeared in Percy, the smile seemed…crazy, but just as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Then strike me down," he said defiantly.

Bianca charged at Percy; but Percy blocked it, but then to the side of them which was a small rocky hill; exploded; literally; just like that; it exploded when Bianca's sword collided with Percy. Just due the amount of energy in the clash. **(R.I.P Mountain D: ) **

"See," Bianca said, shaking her head to the destroyed mountain, "My powers are much stronger than yours," she then looked at Percy while their swords still connected and looked at him in the eye, "I can take you down with one blow."

"In fact…" she began again, "I'll take you down **now**!"

Bianca raised her sword; Percy took back his, and Bianca prepared to hit Percy again; but Bianca didn't expect the results. Bianca made a surprise sound.

Percy stopped Bianca's sword with his bare hands.

_No way…_Bianca thought. _I could have understood that he would have dodged it…but stop. Especially with his bare hands, _Bianca simply couldn't believe it.

Percy smiled. Then he threw Bianca sideways; just like that; with a simple swift throw; Bianca was shocked as she flew sideways in the mid-air; then Percy –somehow- got to their Bianca was and hit her straight to the ground. The ground actually became deeper were Bianca landed because of Percy's pure strength.

Bianca breathed heavily; she couldn't believe it; she was doing so well; now she was losing. Then Percy appeared again, she raised her sword she had managed to keep on her hands; but she dropped it.

**She lost control **of her body, the grip died and the sword dropped; her body shook as she moved against her own will, she was confused and panicking, then she looked at Percy. He was twisting his fingers; then she knew what he was doing. She was toying with her blood.

Then; the control came back; but in a rush; she fell on her knees due to the pressure that came in suddenly but left suddenly; her body ached.

"Bianca di Angelo," Percy said seriously. "Why do you fight me?"

Bianca looked at him in the eyes and stood up with all her energy.

"Because," she said, then made a deep breath, "What you have done, your deeds are a death penalty; killing demi-gods and people like Grover like that…."

"What if I told you something useful?"

Bianca looked at Percy. He put his sword down at the ground which buried there. And Percy got nearer to Bianca.

"I intend to destroy this world and rebuild it, Bianca, I do things because I must, "

"Beating off the gods will just cause more chaos," Bianca said.

"The calm before the storm, and the calm after it," Percy honestly said. Bianca looked at Percy.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Percy smiled.

"I want to destroy this world and then rebuild it; to make justice and equality a reality for all; to end hatred, to end the hideous things in the world,"

"Stop repeating what you already said," Bianca said annoyed. Percy smiled.

"Bianca, join me, join me to destroy the world and rebuild it, I'll swear on the River Styx I'll fulfill any wish you have, but you have to help me, please Bianca, this is a request, help me destroy the world and help me rebuild it,"

**VERY IMPORTANT; READ.**

**Alright since I have hit the remarkable 200 hit reviews; and to thank all my faboulous readers, to celebrate, I will let YOU the readers, vote on what Bianca should do, should she join Percy, or should she turn down his offer, or let me decide. Please chose those three options; I hope you people review with your answer; and if you don't feel comftrable with reviewing; PM me.**

**So vote 3 of these options;**

**Bianca joins Percy.**

**I decide.**

**Or Bianca turn downs his offer.**

**And no if Bianca denies she won't die. And of course; I'd be okay with Constructive Criticism; and ideas that you the viewers can review/PM me. **

**So, now I take my leave!**

**~With exploding hills at a swing of a sword, Ian.**


	20. Reinforcement Arrive!

**VERY IMPORTANT READ.**

**The votes came in. Bianca WILL join Percy. **

***cheers***

**But not right now.**

**You: Awwww! **

**But soon!**

**You: Yay!**

**Honestly I was surprised by the amount of so many reviews, and not even one said clearly to for Bianca to not join Percy. XD Also I noted some people who want me to do PercyxBianca. May happen ;) **

**I have no time for review replies today sorry. This chapter is ¼ of my usual chapter length. Sorry : ( **

**But it's epic! : D (Sort of.)**

**Third Person P.O.V **

"I would never join you," Bianca said defiantly, Percy's sword came down, but Bianca moved out of the way, her sword already in her hand, her Requiem started to grow again.

"Such a shame, to kill such a good-looking girl like you," Percy said, his voice sounded kind-of sad, and a mix of sarcasm.

Bianca's 6th sense came out of the blue, as she moved out of the way from Percy who came from gods knows where, and missed his stab. She went to hit Percy, but he disappeared, then appeared behind her, he punched her in the back.

She somehow withstood it and turned and slashed Percy herself. For Percy, although no wounds, it still hurt, but it wouldn't kill him,

Percy and Bianca on and on, so fast nobody could possibly see it. Percy himself was surprised Bianca had so much energy in her. Her sword went for Percy's back, Percy quickly turned and grabbed the sword.

Then she let go of the sword. Percy looked in surprise as she let the sword go, and let down his guard for Bianca to go around his back with a dagger. She launched her attack in his back, and hit him, Percy felt the stab was near the Achilles Heel. But it wasn't in the Achilles Heel. So Percy stood.

It was to be a long fight.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_3 __**HOURS LATER.**_

Thalia gasped for air as she somehow took Luke's sword and Nico's blade at once. (Annabeth was unconscious.) She then countered by her body becoming electrified, they back away quickly.

This was getting repetitive. They knew her tactics, she knew theirs. She charged but Nico got in the way and held her. Thalia's teeth clenched. She wasn't going all out on them. That was a fact. She couldn't fight Nico and Luke all-out. Her body refused to.

Luke came from behind, then Thalia raised her spear enough to make Nico's sword balance out, then Thalia turned and blocked Zeus, before pushing him back in a sort-of tackle, then blocking Nico's sword.

"Thalia, give up, please," he begged. Thalia's teeth clenched.

Then she felt something.

_SWUNG! SLASH! _

Thalia turned her head to see a Luke on the ground. At first she was confused. But then Thalia knew what happened. Nico back away, suddenly scared, but then a Scythe came swinging on his head, hitting him and putting him unconscious.

"That was nice, Rhea,"

The 13 year old girl became more visible, she smiled innocently, she looked kind-of shy, Thalia even felt humor to see the girl a bit.

"Where were you?"

"I was training, then I met this mortal, she was so nice, she was sort-of like me actually, but-."

"Alright, I understand," Thalia said, not really wanting to hear her story.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"This is what happened if you did not join me, which you did not," Percy said to the knocked out girl named Bianca di Angelo. She put up a tough fight, more than 3 hours, he wondered what happened in the Human Mall with Thalia.

He looked at Bianca, her eyes were open, emotionless, and completely dark with no color whatsoever. He took out Riptide.

"You may cause me too much trouble, what a pity end this is," Percy said again to himself as he walked towards Bianca.

But then he felt the moving of the wind and a figure coming out of the trees.

**(AN: Interest dramatic background music of an entrance here)**

**Third Person P.O.V **

Thalia and Rhea looked at the unconscious bodies.

"What do we do with them?" Rhea asked. Thalia looked at the 3.

"Take the boy, Nico, and the girl, Annabeth, the bigger guy is too dangerous," she said. Rhea nodded. Thalia took out her spear and pointed it at Luke.

But she felt the presence of 2 figures behind her.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Who might you be?" Percy asked curiously at the figure. The figure laughed. Percy knew that laugh.

The figure took off her cape.

Clarisse La Rue.

"I'm sure you know who I am; I am Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Destroyer of a Titan Army, and I am the Captain of 3rd Squad of the Elite Cohort Guard!" the last part she said with great proudness.

Percy observed her surprised; especially at the last title. He sensed Requiem inside of her; although it was large amount of power, it was amateur, and it was a quarter of his powers, but his biggest thought was how she got a Requiem.

"You're most likely wondering how I got a Requiem, but I suggest facing the two bigger problems behind you,"

Percy glanced behind him. Two more figures. Godly figures.

Zeus and Hades.

Percy scowled.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Connor Stoll, Captain of the 7th Elite Cohort Guard," Connor said taking of his cloak facing Thalia.

The second took of his cloak.

"Leo Valdez, Vice-Captain of the 7th Elite Cohort Guard," said the kid named Leo, which Thalia got a feeling she was going to hate.

Rhea and Thalia readied themselves; the two of them sensed a Requiem in them, amateur, but strong, about the strength of Thalia, this wouldn't be easy. Yet, the two boys smirked. Thalia sensed a very powerful presence behind her.

She glanced to the back of her.

Artemis.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"The Elite Cohort Guard," Chiron said to Athena, "Is already being built," he told the goddess through an Iris Message. Athena nodded.

"One of the first major cooperation between gods and demi-gods," Athena said.

"Yet," Chiron warned. "We've only recruited 3 people into the Elite Cohort Guard, I am still awaiting for the Roman Campers to arrive,"

Athena nodded.

"We are going according to plan," Athena said. Chiron nodded as well.

**Percy's P.O.V **

I looked at Clarisse, then at Hades and Zeus. My scowled changed to a small smile. The world must change for the better, to do that I need to get my hands tainted. My smile grew from small to the smile I myself would call maniac-like.

**And so the Elite Cohort Guards, along with help from the Guards come to aid the demi-gods. **

**Here is the list of the current known captains and vice-captains.**

**3****rd**** Squad Captain: Clarisse.**

**7****th**** Squad Captain: Connor.**

**7****th**** Squad Vice Captain: Leo. (The story just became 20 percent more epic.) **

**So; what will happen next? Oh this will be interesting.**

**Also if you know, Son of Neptune came out, really good book. My predictions for the character totally came out wrong. : P But I'll continue of course. **

**Also, Bianca WILL join Percy; just not now, I need to even the sides until the end chapters of the story…..**

**So do not fear, because their maybe some BiancaxPercy in the next story, maybe ThaliaxPercy, oh God I don't know. **

**-Ian, with epic entrances. **


	21. Battle Across California!

**Third Person P.O.V**

True. Percy was pissed. His plan had been delayed by Bianca, yet he planned to use her to his own purpose. Of course, then _they_ come. Zeus, Hades, and Clarisse. Especially Clarisse. Clarisse indeed had surprised him.

Her Requiem, it was powerful, yet immature. She could deliver powerful attacks, yet, they were few, and sometimes it was small attacks. Yet, she was a pain to Percy while he fought Zeus and Hades.

Of course; Percy saw, he felt something different in Hades and Zeus. They looked weaker than before, not much weaker than before, but week. Yet, Clarisse made up for their odd lack of strength compared to their last battle.

Percy didn't know how much time it had been since they had begun to fight. Yet, he thought it had been thirty minutes or so. Maybe more. He wondered how Thalia was, Percy did feel Rhea's energy, but then he felt 3 stronger energies where they were. So he was worried.

Yet, that didn't stop him from concentrating in battle. He blocked Clarisse's electric spear, followed by a Hades double-edged sword. Then he narrowly dodged a fist from the King of the Gods, Zeus.

Zeus smirked; Percy saw this in the corner of his eyes. Then his eyes widened. He felt a powerful force. His face turned to see Hades right behind him, charging with his sword high in the air, coming down to hit him. He was able to catch it with his hand, lucky of him.

Then the rapid pace of various foot paces, heavy footsteps, I was punched by a powerful fist. Not a godly fist, it was Clarisse. Percy's face hurt, time felt slow, he looked at Clarisse fist, and it was covered in a red aurora. Then time resumed, his body rolled in the ground, hitting rocks and boulders that stuck to his shirt and pants, some rocks sticking in his face. So, to make it short, he got hurt.

He was able to stand after rolling, and then he dodged a godly punch from Zeus. Zeus took out a spear, similar to one of Thalia's, and then he lunged at Percy, Percy quickly backed off, the tip of the spear a fraction away from Percy's body.

He then charged at Zeus, Riptide in his hand held with two hands, he focused in his Requiem; he let out a scream and swung at Zeus. Zeus moved out of the way, yet, it was seemed how Percy's strength was, a C shaped aurora came out of to where Percy swinger, like wind, and it went through the air, the lower part touching the ground, tearing it apart.

Then, Hades charged, Percy barely saw the god of Death. He was nearly clothed like a shadow. Percy blocked, Hades double-edged dark sword, he pushed Hades back and chased him, before Hades could put himself back at guard, Percy lunged, yet, Clarisse pushed Hades out of the way, tackling the god, and blocking Riptide with her spear.

Clarisse smirked.

Percy scowled.

"Get out of my way!" Percy shouted, suddenly his Requiem exploded, and the shining, beautiful dark-gold aura color became darker and powerful. Clarisse own energy grew as it became stronger, a red, bloody aura.

"You think if you can make me budge, big mistake," Clarisse said, in her cocky voice, quite confident.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

Percy raised and clashed against Clarisse spear, making her spear go to the air, lost from her grip suddenly, as it was in the air. Clarisse looked up, surprised. Percy let a war cry as he lunged at Clarisse.

But then, a major force took Percy. A sort-of tackle, a huge hand was put on Percy's head, pushing and somehow dragging him. Then Percy's body was put against a large rock, the large boulder suddenly exploded as Percy's body crashed.

As the rocks disappeared, Percy stood up to see Zeus. The dust of the boulder slowly went down and disappeared, Percy's face was filled with blood. Yet, it wasn't from him, he noticed Zeus hand with a wound. Percy smiled a little.

"You've gotten weaker since when we last fought," Percy said, his smile growing.

Zeus frowned.

"I figured it out, you and Hades wouldn't have given some of your godly energy to Clarisse, thus then enhancing Clarisse own powers, with yours, then making her have the Requiem, surely you wouldn't do that," Percy said, slowly, yet happily.

Zeus didn't respond.

Percy then laughed. He did, it had no humor, just pure amusement. Zeus didn't move a simple bit, with his lightning spear in his hand.

Then Percy stopped. He looked at himself, his blue jeans tattered, his long-sleeve green shirt was barely a shirt. He looked back at Zeus and focused his grip on Riptide.

"I cannot lose to you," Percy began, "I have a goal,"

Percy charged at Zeus with powerful speed, Zeus blocked, then Percy disappeared, Zeus moved forward quickly, then turning around, blocking Percy's sword –to which he moved behind Zeus when he (Percy) when he disappeared- and Percy took the sword back, and slashed again, to which Zeus blocked.

It kept on like that, slash, block, go behind, block, slash back, and slash. Then Percy disappeared, Zeus turned around, expecting to face him, yet, he wasn't there. Zeus turned around to his original position to see Percy running forward with Riptide.

Zeus blocked, when their weapons collided, the ground shook, lightning was heard, and so on. Percy slashed at Zeus, for once, the sword made it, Zeus failed to block it, but surprisingly, Riptide didn't cut deep in the gods skin.

Right when Percy was about to back out, the god hit Percy with a powerful attack from his spear, Percy recoiled massively, he rolled in the ground, his face hitting the hard rock ground, then continuing rolling.

In fact, it took Percy 15 seconds to stop and get on his feet. And when he did, he spitted blood. It was lucky he had the Curse of the River Styx, if he didn't; he'd be dead by now.

Zeus looked at Percy; yet, Zeus closed his eyes, then opened them. Percy was gone, Zeus was going to react, but a powerful elbow on the top of his head would smash his face to the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Percy breathed heavily over the knocked out Zeus. He was able to see Bianca from here. Her eyes were completely blank in the ground, as she laid there. She had overused her Requiem. Percy thought of getting her, but noticed Clarisse and Hades running towards him, and Zeus standing up.

Percy knew he had to go.

So in a few seconds, he was gone.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_Somewhere in the middle of the United States._

The Titan Atlas waited impatiently, tapping his fingers in a wooden table, surrounded alone, only a Cyclopes and an Empousai with him.

"He is being delayed," Atlas said quietly.

The Empousai nodded. "Of course, we must move on towards Camp Half Blood, by Percy's orders,"

The Cyclopes nodded.

"Agreed, we must not wait for Perseus Jackson, he warned us he would most likely be delayed, this is what he warned us of, so we must keep moving towards the Greek Camp," the Cyclopes said wisely.

**(AN: By now, you should now Percy has an army.)**

Atlas raised his hand; the two monsters looked at the Titan.

"Lupa's trap in the Roman Camp lowered our numbers by three hundred, it will take us more than 2 weeks for us to regroup our forces, and 1 more week to reach the Greek Camper," Atlas said slowly.

"We must regroup and prepare to attack the Greeks, the Romans will most likely be joining the Greeks in a week or so," he –Atlas- continued.

\

"These are only the facts," Atlas finished.

Both of the Cyclopes and the Empousai began to think and nodded in agreement.

"We must prepare,"

**Third Person P.O.V **

Thalia blocked Artemis double daggers.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Because I can, and I must!" she shouted, pulling leftwards her spear, making Artemis double daggers go to the opposite sides, then she lunged her spear forwards, to which Artemis dodged.

Artemis appeared behind her, her daggers to land on Thalia, but Thalia dodged easily. Then Thalia had a slowly growing aura, her Requiem, it grew to a tremendous size. A blue-lightning like color.

Thalia pointed her spear at Artemis, her former leader, and shot lighting out of the spear. The lighting hit Artemis, she let out a scream of pain, yet, when it stopped, she stood, and looked at Thalia, her eyes like before.

"Stop doing this, Thalia," Artemis pleaded, raising her daggers.

"I do not want to fight my lieutenant," she said, her eyes becoming more pleading.

Thalia, reached for her neck, and revealed the necklace Hunters carried, and tore it off, throwing it to the ground to which it fell in a little amount of blood due to the fighting between Artemis and Thalia.

"I am no longer in the Hunt," Thalia said defiantly. Artemis winced. But then sighed and looked at Thalia.

"I see,"

The goddess and the apprentice charge at each other.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I can't let you go help the goddess," Rhea said, putting the bottom of her scythe, patting it to the ground, making her look somebody with much authority.

Connor scowled.

"Leo, I'll go through the side, distract her," Connor whispered. Leo nodded. Suddenly, Leo's hand became engulfed in flames, it wasn't Requiem, yet, it was dangerous, Rhea backed away, then noticed Connor running around her.

She smirked.

_CLING! CLANG!_

She appeared somehow in front of Connor, her scythe nearly killing him, then she somehow moved magically behind Leo, nearly hitting him.

"Wow," Leo said, pretty impressed how fast she moved. Connor scowled.

Leo's Requiem appeared, his flame suddenly engulfed his whole body, Rhea didn't know who this kid with the flame was, but he was dangerous, the other one –Connor- aura was a weird gray, indifferent color.

Connor charged, his sword about to hit Rhea. Rhea didn't even see him move. Yet, she was able to move out of the way, and appear behind him. Leo then appeared, his flame surged toward Rhea, she scowled as she appeared left to where she was, as the flames passed by, then Connor charged.

Connor's sword and her scythe collided.

Then Connor noticed it. She fought like as if there were a gap in time. _CLING CLING CLANG CLONG._ The noise of her scythe against his sword made him realize how she moved.

In fact, Connor knew this girl was Rhea, the daughter of Kronos, but until now, it was impossible to read her moves.

Then Rhea made a mistake, she attacked Connor in a corner, Leo attacked her. A beam of flame, large enough to enflame someone went right at her, Connor already moved away.

But then, right when it was supposed to hit her, it disappeared.

Like as if she absorbed the attack.

Leo seemed surprised.

"How did she…" he muttered.

Rhea put her two hands on her scythe, and then turned it left a little.

Suddenly, with no warning, the attack appeared again, yet, instead of going against Rhea, it went against _Leo and Connor. _Leo's eyes widened as he with one hand pushed Connor back, and with the other put his hand forward to the flames.

The flames were absorbed into Leo. The flames disappeared, to leave the eerie looking daughter of Rhea.

Leo was very surprised. He didn't know how the girl was able to do that, he doubted it was the Requiem the girl had, and he knew she was a daughter of Kronos. So how?

He tested.

Another beam of flame went to Rhea, then it disappeared.

Her spear turned right, as the beam of flames reached her, then disappeared, nearly immediately, she turned her scythe left and the beam came back, Leo easily took back the flames.

Then Leo knew how she was doing that.

_She somehow, I guess she must somehow be able to put the energy in another time, or something like that, when she turned her scythe right, she moved the beam to somewhere she can put it where she can immediately take it out and use against me, when she turns her scythe left._

Leo was about to attack again, but behind Rhea, Thalia came out, landing on her feet.

"Rhea get us out of here!" Thalia whispered. Yet, her voice wasn't scared, just tired. Rhea could tell Thalia had been using all her energy.

A glowing Artemis was charging at them, with her two prolonged daggers. Right when she was about to reach them, they were gone.

**Wow, that was long, oh well. **

**Guys, I must thank you all, I have the best reviewers ever, 250 reviews! You guys should all give yourself a pat in the back. And enjoy the next chapter which should come out in 2 or 3 days : D**

**Well, this is chapter 21, a few chapters till the end of the 1****st**** part of the 3 part-long series. **

**So Percy got away, Rhea has some nice awesome powers, Leo can absorb and throw beams of flames, TORCHED BY GANDALDF.**

**Oh, my bad, anyways, as mentioned from Percy, it is hinted people like Clarisse got their Requiem from the gods somehow. That'll be explained more on later.**

**Well, see you all later!**


	22. Doubts and Submission

**Huzzah! New chapter! **

**Third Person P.O.V **

The Romans were moving. A group of 140 teenagers or so, with a group of 20 wolfs or so, they also had 20 noticeable adults, some of the age of 20 or 30, some of them even carrying a dozen of children of the age of 3 or 2.

They were all wearing normal clothes, yet, normal people could tell most of them were athletic, yet, nobody saw them, partly because they were in a forest, oddly quiet.

Then they stopped moving, they started unpacking things, and in a matter of minutes, a small camp was made, with camouflage tents, in a perfect defendable location.

Lupa looked over the small camp, and then shook her head for Jason to follow her. Jason saw this and went to talk to Lupa, as he moved towards the wolf.

"Yes, Lupa?" he asked, his voice, indifferent. The wolf's face was unreadable, just like any wolf's face.

"Walk with me, we have much to talk of," Lupa said, as she walked in to the forest, Jason followed the wolf goddess. The wolf was on her guard; Jason knows that as he has known Lupa for years.

The wolf walked with her left paw first, instead of her right paw, she took steps slower and carefully, she glanced around every half a dozen seconds. And so on.

"Thalia is our enemy,"

She said those words, Jason didn't react, he was not horrified, nor shocked, he remained calm, in the outside. Inside, he was, somewhat confused. He knew something was off, Lupa hadn't told them anything; nothing, especially not about Thalia.

The only thing she said is that she was gone, that was all. She only told them a little bit about that Percy guy….

Jason remembered how powerful he was, that weird power, Lupa told Jason it was a Requiem. She said it was a powerful power; it took years, if not decades to obtain. Or so Lupa said.

Then she talked where we were going. To Manhattan. To New York. To the east. Romans didn't like the east, it was in their history, in the Roman Empire, the east was always more Greek, the west was the true Roman part of the Roman Empire.

"Why?"

The questioned Jason asked was small, yet it had a meaning; why did Thalia join that man called Percy Jackson; Lupa knew that.

And so she responded;

"She is….a complicated matter, but to answer that, I shall tell you something else, that will later lead you to answer the past question," Lupa said slowly.

"And what is that question?" Jason asked.

The wolf stopped walking and turned her eyes to Jason.

"Do you believe there are Greek demi-gods?"

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Thalia looked at Percy, carrying Rhea in her shoulder, she'd fallen asleep, and that was until they got to the Canadian Apartment where he put Rhea in a sofa, slowly, and let her there. Percy then walked around, shutting windows and so on. Then Thalia turned on the TV.

"_A nuclear explosion in Damascus caused by Syrian Militia" _at those words, Percy stopped and looked at the television_ "there are a large amount of casualties, the United Nation yesterday released a list of all those dead, numbering 2 million soldiers and 5 million civilians, this is a sad day for the entire world, Syrian President, Al-Sad has claimed responsibility for the nuclear explosion-"_

Thalia turned off the TV not wanting to hear anything else.

"By the gods," Thalia whispered, somewhat shocked somebody could do such a thing.

"What a pathetic world we live on," Percy whispered quietly, as he went around closing windows and putting curtains again.

Then, Thalia noticed Percy's eye, they were darker than usual, no emotion, she shivered at his odd look, he seemed….evil. Then Thalia realized why she was helping Percy. Percy promised her power, and she also promised Jason.

At the first few days since she joined Percy, she was happy, she thought she could be able get Jason quickly, but as the weeks past, and as the time passed by, she became more dubious.

She started wondering if she could somehow get Percy to stop, she wondered if she could somehow get Percy to stop all this. She wondered if she could get him to stop. Every day, Percy seemed he was saner. Yet, when Thalia looked at his eye, it was darker, and it _didn't_ seem very sane, unlike his face.

She felt like Percy was losing reality every day, he looked colder.

"Percy, can I talk to you in the training room?" Thalia whispered this quietly, not wanting to wake Rhea, she said this quietly, with easily detectable emotion and distress in her voice.

Percy raised his eyebrow, but went to the basement, which was the training room.

The training room was a large underground room, with two long bleachers in two sides of the room, a stair case to get out, the room was very large, the size of a football field, the whole field, easily seeable, no matter how big it was, covered with beautiful dark blue stones in the ground.

"What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

"Look Percy…." Thalia was about to talk yet, she saw his eyes, they looked alarmed, and darker than a few minutes ago, she shivered a bit as she suddenly felt an odd presence.

Her words were stuck in her throat, she wanted to suddenly back out, to get on her knees and forget about what she was going to say. Thalia, blinked. Where did that thought come from?

Then, the words out of her mouth finally came out.

"Percy, you can turn back now, you know…."

Percy didn't respond, simply looking at her, his cold eyes, no sign of sympathy. Thalia's word were once again, stuck in her throat. But, she was able to continue;

"We can go back to camp, we can get the camp to forgive you, we can get the gods to forgive you, we can turn away from this," she pleaded; Thalia spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"We can stop this nonsense, please, we can somehow stop the army you made together with the gods, everything can be normal, please Percy we can ma-"

"Thalia, you're talking non-sense." Percy shouted, he shouted so angrily and suddenly, Thalia was shocked.

"Me go back? The campers won't accept me back, not after what I did in Olym-"

"They accepted Luke back!" Thalia shrieked, too emotionally. "They can accept you back, we can explain to the gods why you killed those demi-gods, we can!"

Percy's eye twitched.

"You don't even know why I killed them….."Percy whispered. His face down, facing the ground.

Then, a simple time of odd silence. It was true; Percy hadn't even told her why he had done those deeds. In-fact, nobody knew why Percy did those things; Percy had in fact nearly killed her in Olympus while she fought him, when he went crazy. Or so it seemed.

Then Thalia willed the courage to talk again;

"Why did you….."

"Because I did so, for my own amusement," Percy said, in a cold icy voice.

He said it so quick, Thalia's mouth became suddenly dry, and she was simply shocked Percy could say something like that. Killing them in cold blood because he wanted to. Thalia didn't believe Percy would say something like that.

"You're lying," Thalia responded quickly.

Percy looked at her.

"You're lying Percy, you did this for a reason, yet, you're not telling anybody. Why are you not telling anybody, I know you Percy, you forced yourself to do this, but why did-"

Then Percy said something that surprised Thalia.

"So what? Even if I did kill them because I had to….the gods or the campers won't believe me, I did this because I have a goal,"

Thalia was surprised Percy _was_ hiding something, to which made her wonder what happened, yet, she also wondered what Percy's _real_ goal was. He hadn't even told her.

"It doesn't matter, we can somehow go back," Thalia whispered. Thalia felt they could somehow go back, they could be welcomed again at camp, it was possible, she knew the camp would somehow accept Percy and her again.

"I've had enough of this," Percy turned around, and walked away.

Thalia took out her spear, and pointed it at his back. Percy froze at the sound of Thalia's spear. He glanced his head back, his eyes suddenly monstrous, and his eyes darker than a few minutes ago.

"Are you going to try to kill me? By taking out your spear against me, is like breaking you're promise you swore on the River Styx a few weeks ago," he said, amused.

"I don't see Jason here, we aren't together, and I can make you give up your vow," she said, defiant.

"To get your brother and you back it would take a week or s-"

"I'm impatient," she said, her blue-lightning aura starting to form around her.

Percy observed her.

"I challenge you to a duel, Percy Jackson," Thalia challenged him directly, there and at that time.

"On what terms?" Percy asked, not backing away.

"If I win, you give up on what you swore to do 2 years ago, to give up your vow to destroy Olympus, and to tell me why you killed those demi-god, and let me take you back to Olympus,"

Percy heard her, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"And if I win?"

Thalia flinched.

"If you win….I'll do _anything_ you say, I won't ask for things that don't need to be asked, I won't question you, I-"

"You'd ultimate allegiance to me," Percy summed it up; a small smile grew on his face.

Thalia flinched again, not liking at what she had done.

"Do you…" for a moment, Thalia's words were once again stuck in her throat, as for a moment, she wanted to back out, but, her will-power came back. "…accept?"

"I accept! And I Perseus Jackson, swear by the River Styx, to abide by the terms you have set!" he took out Riptide dramatically.

"And I accept by the terms as well! I Thalia Grace, swear by the River Styx, to abide by my terms!" She shouted, taking pointing her spear at Percy equally dramatically.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth looked worriedly at Bianca in the bed, her eyes open, yet, she seemed like she was sleeping.

"She'll be okay," Hades reassured her, "She just overused her Requiem,"

Annabeth analyzed the table, Zeus, Hades and Luke, and her, in the same table talking. In the last hour, Hades and Zeus, sometimes even Luke, explained Annabeth about the Requiem. Artemis was taking Leo, Connor and Clarisse back to camp, and Nico was sleeping in another hotel room.

Annabeth, to be honest, was mad at what Luke had hid from her, that was the truth, they had known about Percy for a while know, Luke had probably also known who Rinka was, it annoyed Annabeth how much she was being let out from.

Then, Zeus and Hades explained the new unit, the Elite Cohort Guards; the plan was absurd to Annabeth in reality.

"How is it that 24 people, the captains and vice-captains, are going to get the Requiem so fast, I thought it took decades to gain it," Annabeth said towards Zeus.

"The Requiem takes decades for normal demi-gods to learn, and a year or so for demi-gods like Luke and Perseus to learn, yet, you do have a point, but there is another way to get demi-gods, the Requiem." Zeus calmly spoke.

"How is that?" Annabeth asked.

Zeus sighed.

"A sort of, donation, all of us, the 12 Olympians, give a small amount of power to a single demi-god, although, giving it to 24 demi-gods is going to be a hefty price on us, it must be done to defeat Percy's army," Zeus said quietly.

Hades continued;

"Although the Requiem would be immature, it would develop in a decent strength in months,"

"Is that even possible?" Luke asked.

Hades nodded.

"Why are you telling us this?" Annabeth demanded.

Zeus face became straight ward.

"We want you two to join the Elite Cohort Guard, along with Bianca and Nico of course,"

Annabeth and Luke didn't hesitate.

"We accept." They both said in unison to which Zeus and Hades chuckled.

"Then be it, Annabeth Chase, you are to be given the position of the Captain of the 5th Elite Cohort Guard, Luke Castellan; you are to be given the position of Captain of the 1st Elite Cohort Guard ," Zeus announced.

Luke blinked, somewhat impressed at his position.

"Captain of the 1st Elite Cohort Guard? The highest position in the Elite Cohort Guard?" he wondered, somewhat surprised.

"There is a higher position," Hades said, "The Head-Captain, but, this position is saved for someone else," Hades said, looking at Bianca while he said it.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The battle began with no warning, Thalia charged, her Requiem suddenly exploding, the blue-lightning aura surrounding her, she charged with powerful speed at Percy.

Percy caught the spear with her hands, time seemed to slow down as Percy threw the spear, to which Thalia was still holding, to the wall. Thalia flew towards the wall, but was somehow able to use her feet to bounce off the wall,"

Then, Thalia's Requiem exploded even more; the aura became more dark, and powerful. She let out a war cry as she charged with powerful speed; Percy raised Riptide in time, gracefully blocking Thalia's attack.

Percy attacked back, lunging, Thalia dodged then went around Percy in an attempt to hit him from behind, Percy dodged this, as Thalia swung her spear in the air, Percy charged at Thalia from her right side, as Thalia moved her spear right, blocking Percy's attack.

"You're good." Percy admitted.

Thalia backed off, suddenly, lightning all around her, and then she dramatically pointed at Percy with her spear, and lighting her spear. The lightning traveled to Percy, Percy somehow withstood the lightning.

"My turn," Percy whispered.

He moved his arms in a motion, suddenly, Thalia heard the _swush-woosh_ noises, as she then realized water was surrounding her, the water suddenly attack Thalia, crushing her from all sides, like as if it was a large grip from a giant.

Percy charged at Thalia who was stuck, then, Thalia sent a shock through the water, as Percy neared, the water, he was suddenly given a bolt of shock, as he fell to the ground because of the lighting, the water suddenly disappeared, like as if it was a mirage.

Thalia grabbed her spear and charged at Percy, aiming for his back, where she knew his Achilles Spot was there.

But then, Percy disappeared. Thalia's eyes widened.

She felt two arms over her shoulder.

"You lost," Percy whispered from behind, Thalia looked behind to see Riptide, pointing right at her side, in a real battle, the opponent would have killed her, she'd lost, Percy one.

Then Thalia started losing conscious. She didn't expect for Percy to be so powerful, she'd underestimated him. She felt dizzy as she felt into Percy's arm, her vision blurry.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you…Thalia…"

Thalia suddenly lost consciousness.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_Thalia felt happy floating around. She felt suddenly weak then. She felt hopeless. Undefended. Unloved. Somebody without a purpose. She felt pathetic._

_Then, she felt better, as she saw a light, she felt different, she was suddenly more happy, she had a feeling of to be wanted, she wanted to be wanted by somebody, to be with one person._

_She'd do anything, anything that somebody that would want her._

_Suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness. The light became a green-dark color._

"_Come here Thalia," a voice said, a voice that was Percy's._

"_I can help you," the voice said, in a tone that made Thalia look at the light, and float towards it. _

"_You can be mine…because I will want you," suddenly, Thalia floated faster, oddly happy. _

"_You are mine….say it…..you can be wanted…you can have anything you want….." Percy's voice tempted her even more, by the passing second._

"_I'm for you…" Thalia said, her voice, sounding like as if it was in trance. "I'll do anything…." _

_Thalia was suddenly engulfed by the light._

Nico let out a scream as he woke up from his bed, turned on the light, and showed the hotel room he was in, then cleaned his sweat from his nightmare.

He stood for a few seconds, then talked.

"Thalia…..what happened?"

_**To be continued.**_

**Huzah! New chapter! I felt pretty weird writing this chapter…..I don't know why….**

**I want everyone to review this story, giving their opinion on the chapter, and as always, with their own ideas.**

**Guys, I thank you so much, all your great reviews have encouraged me, and I will never forget all your support! I thank you all.**

**Now, we only got 5 more chapters left, and the epilogue! **

**The first book of the Vow of Destruction (VoD) series is coming to an end.**

**Also, for those that want to know the second title of the second book, it will be;**

"**Vow of Destruction: The end of the Gods"**

**Or something similar to that. :D **

**-Ian, with new chapters.**


	23. Building Roads to Conquest

**Review Replies:**

**Vic15000: Thanks for the praises! Now that Chuck Norris approves I can take over the world! I mean, write this chapter.**

**Darklilyofthevalley: Really? I think Rick's Roman Camp is a bit better, partly cause he is Rick Riordan. But I appreciate the praise! Thanks for your review!**

**JulianneL: That is partly the reason why Percy goes 'Rouge' but the reason why Percy is so…..dark will be explained later on.**

**Randomness1996: Good to see your review again! And I really don't think I deserve THAT many reviews. **

**Review Reply End.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! You guys are most likely the best fan a writer could hope for! **

**Here we go, the 23****rd**** Chapter, of the story I started months ago.**

_**Chapter 23: Building Roads to Conquest**_

_3 days later…._

**Third Person P.O.V **

The monster army marched, nearly more than a thousand numbers, such a large army marching towards the west; towards Camp Half Blood to be much more specific.

As the 1,000 monsters marched, in a hilltop, observing the large army, there were two people. One was the Titan Lord Atlas, the former bearer of the sky, a tall and immortal figure, well built, that was how the Titan looked like.

Next to him was a much more mortal figure, a green-sea like and a blue-lightning like eyes, the man was tall, and serious, his face looked intimidating, and surrounded by a small aura of darkness.

That man was Percy Jackson.

"We are moving much faster than you estimated," Percy said, observing.

Atlas nodded.

"Yes, we have been able to regroup and get new soldiers for the army much faster than expected," Atlas informed Percy, his voice, normal and casual, yet raspy and ancient.

"When will the army reach Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked, his question was hasty, his tone, somewhat…..saddened.

"In 2 days, maybe today in midnight." Atlas responded.

Percy nodded.

"I will be back in six hours," he said, stretching and walking off.

"Yes sir," Atlas responded.

And as Percy normally walked off, he disappeared.

**Rhea's P.O.V (Third Person kind-of-P.O.V)**

Rhea and Thalia were in the training room. Well, you know, training.

She noticed something odd about Thalia, no; anybody could notice Thalia's difference very easily. She seemed somewhat….tired, her normal eyes were much more…..emotionless, they were less colorless, her face more pale than before. And she was more willing to do things.

But Rhea didn't bother asking why.

They were training. Percy had told them both in a few days there would be a big battle, that was all there was to it. So they regularly trained.

Rhea swung her scythe, making a chirping sound as her scythe connected to Thalia's spear. Rhea backed away, knowing she –Rhea- could have no chance fighting Thalia head-on, so she naturally retreated.

Thalia chased after her, then, Rhea, using her natural powers –Daughter of Kronos powers- she was able to create a sudden gap in time, although it was just a millisecond, Rhea went around the charging Thalia.

Rhea swung her scythe at Thalia, Thalia gracefully blocked Rhea's attack with her spear.

Then, oddly enough, Thalia retreated, that was un-natural, Thalia rarely retreated, Rhea didn't know what to do, she thought of chasing after her, but what if it was a trap?

Rhea finally decided to stand her guard.

But then Thalia stopped running when she noticed Rhea wasn't chasing after her, she stopped and turned around, facing Rhea. And then she pointed her spear at Rhea, even if she was miles away.

Then, Thalia started glowing, a blue-lightning aura appeared suddenly, then it exploded, leaving a powerful sound, the sound of simple energy all flowing around Thalia.

Rhea cringed, this was Thalia's Requiem.

Then, Thalia's spear glowed, and in a second, lightning came out of the spear right at Thalia, Rhea reacted very quickly.

Time slowed down for a moment, not by much, but more than enough for the lightning to not hit Rhea immediately, Rhea put her scythe towards the lightning, and turned it left in a spin, time resumed.

Right when the lightning _should have _hit her, a sort-of portal appeared when Rhea turned her scythe; the lightning went inside the odd portal, and then the portal disappeared.

Then Rhea turned her scythe right, in the same position it was again, the same lightning Thalia shot at Rhea, came back, yet, this time it came toward Thalia. Thalia smiled, impressed, then she put her hand toward the lighting, somehow absorbing it.

Then, Thalia's Requiem grew more; the lighting blue aura grew more, and became slightly darker.

Then she was gone.

Rhea's eyes widened as Thalia suddenly appeared right in front of her. No longer holding a spear, but using her bare hands, Rhea, using her powers, she was able to dodge Thalia's fist.

Knowing Thalia was much faster than her, Rhea used her Requiem.

A gold-dark aura, similar to Percy's, yet, much more gold and lighter, appeared over Rhea. The Requiem created a beautiful aura over Rhea, surrounding her in a beautiful light.

Thalia smiled at her Requiem, it was improving rapidly, the last few days, Rhea and Thalia had been training in a much more hard way, rapidly developing their respective Requiem.

They charged at each other, in rapid speed, smashing their weapons against each other, before disappearing, then appearing somewhere else in the training room and clashing their weapons, before disappearing again and appearing in another part of the room, clashing their weapons again.

It would be a while until they got tired.

**Nico's P.O.V**

They were in Apollo's Chariot, Luke, Annabeth, and Bianca, who recently woke up from her odd state.

Nico was glad to see Bianca be happier than before, she was more talkative, she even joked at times, yet, Nico wasn't so happy like his sister. He looked outside the window, seeing mountain, cities and so clouds. It would be a few minutes until they got to Camp Half Blood.

He went back to his dream, he didn't know what the hell happened, yet, he knew something was wrong with Thalia, in that odd dream he had, Nico didn't even know how to explain it. He sighed, still looking out the window.

He thought of an hour ago, when he had woken up, Zeus and his dads, Hades, were still in the hotel they had been at. They explained to them –Luke, Nico, Annabeth and Bianca- about the odd idea they had.

"The Elite Cohort Guard," Annabeth whispered quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you all think of it?"

Everyone went to an odd silence.

"It will be effective, and if Percy's army is as large as Zeus and Hades said, than we will be in the need of a strong force, the Elite Cohort Guards will be needed," Luke said, giving his honest opinion.

"I agree," Nico began, "And Percy has strong allies, like that Rhea girl and Tha-"Nico's voice stopped. It stopped in his throat; he was calling Thalia an enemy. He had done it before, yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it again. His emotions refused to. He swore, he was going cry for a moment.

Then, Bianca put her arm on Nico's shoulder, he felt more confident as he was reassured that Bianca was with him, Bianca was his sister, they were together again. She was supposed to be okay. She _was_ okay. They were together, that was what mattered most.

Then, suddenly, Apollo came, standing up from his driver seat and walking up to them.

"We'll be at camp in a few minutes," he said, then looked at Luke.

"Luke," Apollo said his eyes serious, and somewhat nervous. Luke looked at the Sun God, equally serious eyes.

"Tell them about….the Romans,"

The Sun God said that as he quietly went back to drive, to which everybody, even Bianca looked at Luke.

Luke's face was stunned, completely shocked to what Apollo told him. Nico was confused. _Romans? _He knew the Romans had their own gods, but, those gods were Greek Gods, just in different forms. Right?

Yet, he hesitated before talking.

"Luke, what does he mean about the Romans?" Bianca asked, her voice very cold, demanding for knowledge, Nico looked at Bianca surprised, for a while, since Bianca had come back, he had made himself believe Bianca knew nearly everything, he was surprised she was asking something.

Luke sighed.

"We Greek demi-gods aren't alone…"

**And roads are now being build! Greeks and Romans are now learning of their existence, Thalia and Rhea becoming stronger with their Requiem, and in a day, the Percy's Monster Army will march at Camp Half Blood, and burn it to the ground. Or will they?**

**Now, Romans and Greeks will meet next chapter, and the formation of the Elite Cohort Guard will be completed. **

**And exploited emotions….**

**That's all for this chapter my fellow reviewers! **

**Next chapter will be decently long. **

**Will Percy destroy the Camp? Or shall the Olympians prevail? Will Bianca change her mind of Percy's offer? And, how will the relationship between the Greeks and Romans?**

**Clickity-click that review button with your opinion and put a story alert in this story. :D**

**Chapter 25, will include a large scale battle, so watch out for the chapter!**

**-Ian, with an ever developing story line.**


	24. The Elite Cohort Guard

**And thus, chapter 24! Few more chapters until the end of the story, and the next chapter will be the beginning of the epic battle for Camp Half Blood, and the fate of Olympus along with it. **

**Remember, these are alternate Roman Characters!**

**Chapter 24: The Elite Cohort Guard**

_Two hours later._

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth stood next to Thalia's Tree, with her, Nico, Bianca, Luke and Clarisse. Annabeth was the person that saw the huge group of people coming towards to them first.

"Those wouldn't be the Romans, would they?" she asked, mainly towards Luke, her tone was somewhat annoyed, she hated how the gods had hidden things like this, but she let it past.

"Definitely," Luke reassured her.

It had been 2 hours since they got to Camp Half Blood, from there, the camp prepared for battle, Luke and Chiron told everyone about the Romans, to which it received many mixed emotion.

Annabeth suspected all the Romans knew about the Greeks as well. Then, out of the hundreds of people, three figures came out of the group of Romans, and came at them, two humans, one animal.

Chiron came coincidentally at that time.

"Nico, Clarisse, stay here, the rest of you children, come with me," he said.

For a moment, Nico looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it, Clarisse didn't really care actually.

Annabeth was excited about meeting the Romans; Luke had told the entire camp one more important thing about them, out of all the campers, he told them about Jason Grace.

The Elites of the camp, the veterans, were shocked when they learned Thalia had a brother, so did Annabeth and Nico, especially Annabeth and Nico.

Then, Chiron, Annabeth, Luke and Bianca came down the hill, while the other group came upwards the hill. The East and the West would meet, brothers, cousins, and sisters would meet.

**Jason's P.O.V**

The Romans all knew about the Greeks.

When Lupa told Reyna and him to follow her to meet the Greeks, he was nervous and excited, as they left all he heard was the complaining Octavian that he should have meet the Greeks too.

He was nervous. Lupa told him that the Percy Jackson guy was a Greek. Lupa also said Thalia was a Greek. She had friends in the camp. Jason wanted to get Thalia back; he knew he could get help to get back his sister, to which Lupa claimed that she was an enemy.

When Jason reached them, he saw three people, and one centaur, to which Jason assumed that the centaur must be the Greek trainer of heroes, Chiron, the counter-part of Lupa.

Then there were two girls, and one guys, one of the girl was about 18, blonde hair reaching her shoulder, and stormy-eyes, usually, to that which described a daughter of Minerva, but on this case, it would be Athena, since Minerva is the Roman version, and Athena is the Greek version.

Jason looked at the other, a girl about his age, maybe older, she was around 16 or 17 years old, her eyes very dark, black nearly reaching her shoulder, and a small, yet dark aura.

Then he looked at the guy, and immediately, Jason took out his sword.

"You!" Jason shouted, pointing at the man, Luke Castellan.

"Jason!" Lupa warned, the tone meant for him to recap his sword.

"But Lupa, he's-"

"Kronos?" Luke finished in a question, but then continued. "Well, in your case, it would be Saturn," he finished.

Jason had met Luke in the Second Titan War, he was the only Roman to meet him, face to face, and he also fought Luke and lost, to which Luke let him live.

Jason glanced around, looking at Reyna. Her face was mixed in emotions, somewhat surprised to see Luke Castellan, you see, Jason was the _only_ Roman who had met and fought Luke, he had told the Roman Camp about them, he was the one to get the information Saturn had a host.

"Look," the girl with black hair said, "long story shirt, Saturn used Luke, he twisted his mind, Luke became Saturn's host, Saturn was expelled from him, the end,"

The way the girl said it was; he was used, don't let the past get in the way.

Lupa, and who Jason thought was Chiron, looked at each other.

"It has been a long time, my friend," the centaur said, a warm smile.

If a wolf could smile warmly, Lupa did.

"Yes it has, Chiron,"

Jason decided he should get to know the other campers.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," he said, offering his hand to the blonde girl, the girl smiled, and willingly shook the hand.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she replied, while shaking her hand.

"You wouldn't be a friend with…Thalia Grace, would you?" he asked the question with a hint of hope, and somewhat obsession, Annabeth smiled weakly at him, with an unreadable face.

"Yes, I was,"

Jason smiled weakly.

Then, Reyna met with Annabeth, and Jason looked to the girl with black hair. He offered his hand, not really expecting any hostility with this girl.

"Unless you want to cause major problems, forget about your sister,"

The simple way she said it, shocked him, the way she said it, shocked him even more, for a moment, Jason was going to take back his hand, but she reached his hand with her own and shook it.

"Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades,"

Jason blinked in surprise. A daughter of Hades, Pluto in his case, a half-sister of Dakota.

Then, his eyes met with Luke, he knew Luke, for a moment, he thought Luke would be cold like the Bianca girl, but he smiled warmly.

"I don't think we need to shake hands," he joked, although the joke made little or no sense, it was a joke, Jason smiled, he somewhat didn't know for what to think of Luke, but he had a feeling it would be good in the future.

Then, after a few seconds after meeting each other, Jason asked a question that changed the mood.

"So…was Percy Jackson really in this camp?" the question made the mood gloomy, Annabeth is specifically frowned.

"Yes," she said sadly, answering Jason's question.

Bianca interrupted the odd silence.

"We're wasting time, we need to start doing things." She said.

Chiron nodded.

"Agreed, Lupa, start sending the Romans to the camp, we have made space and made extra cabins for the your group,"

Lupa nodded.

"Shall my best campers and yours meet in the Big House for the discussion of the Elite Cohort Guard?" she asked, Chiron nodded.

Jason had heard of the Elite Cohort Guard, only a little, Lupa told him that 24 campers were going to be picked, they would be given an ounce of powers from all the gods, and the power would become a Requiem in hours after some things.

Jason wondered what would happen soon.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_1 hour later._

24 demi-gods, two teachers, and an Iris Message with the 12 Olympians. That was the current situation in the Big House.

"As you all know, a great threat approaches us," Zeus, or Jupiter in the Roman's case, said quite loudly.

Everyone stood quiet in the large table, knowing what the threat was, in the one hour since they came in here, they talked between themselves and met, they talked about Percy and so on, both sides were getting along fine.

"And you all know what the Elite Cohort Guard is, a unit to counter Percy, this is a gamble, we Olympians will give you a small percentage of our powers to each of you, then, in a matter of hours, with a small training, you will all develop a sort-of Requiem," Zeus said.

Nobody said anything.

"You of all the 24 demi-gods will be given positions, all of these positions will be given to you, we the gods will list your names and positions.

Everyone looked at the gods, and listened.

He listed names of familiar demi-gods, Greeks and Roman, Piper Mclean, Chris Rodriguez, Clovis, Frank, Dakota, Hazel, Gwen, Katie Gardner, Michael .Y, Octavian, and so on. **(List of ECG [Elite Cohort Guard in A/N]) **

Of course, very important ones;

"Luke Castellan, Captain of the 1st Elite Cohort Guard," Zeus said, to which Jason frowned; he had been expecting that position.

"Annabeth Chase, Captain of the 5th Elite Cohort Guards," Annabeth nodded, pleased with her position.

"Reyna, Captain of the 6th Elite Cohort Guard," Reyna nodded, okay with position.

"Piper Mclean, _Vice-Captain_ of the _2__nd__ Elite Cohort Guard,"_ Zeus said, to which Piper awkwardly looked at Jason, and Jason awkwardly looked at Piper. Reyna simply blinked. **(A/N: I smell trouble….and Aphrodite had something to do with this….)**

"Dakota, Vice-Captain of the 1st Elite Cohort Guard,"

Jason looked like he wanted to scream, yet, he suddenly calmed down, he realized why his father, Jupiter chose this, Dakota was a daughter of Pluto, yet, she was young, and kind of weak, she needed protection, and training to stay well, and Luke oddly filled that case.

Luke was horrified of having to take care of Dakota, he had already met Dakota, Dakota had _accidentally _thrown a dagger at him, and nearly hit him.

Dakota looked very happy at being Vice-Captain.

Then, everything became quiet, and there was just one person without a position, Bianca.

"There is one more position, the Head-Captain of the Elite Cohort Guard," Zeus slowly said. "And after much arguing, and debating, we decided one person should hold this position," he finished.

"Bianca Di Angelo, Head-Captain of the Elite Cohort Squad, the leader of the Elite Cohort Guard,"

There were a few applauses, but died quickly.

"I accept this position." Bianca said quietly.

"Now, please, we ask everyone to be quiet, and do not move," Zeus said.

Suddenly, everyone minus Clarisse, Leo and Connor, who already were members of the Elite Cohort Guard, started glowing, a mix of colors on everyone's skin, everyone suddenly felt much more powerful, some glows were more brighter than others, people such as Bianca and Luke, who already had the Requiem, yet, gained energy.

"Wow," Annabeth said, as the energy flowed around her.

"This is incredible," Jason whispered quietly as he gained such powerful strength. The other demi-gods in the room did similar statements.

"When we gave you our powers, we modified it, in an hour, your new powers will become a Requiem, how to use the power will be natural for you, like as if it is walking," Zeus slowly explained.

"You all are the Elite Cohort Guards, the best of the best, be proud of this, now, you must succeed, if not, all of Olympus shall be lost,"

With the eerie message, the Olympians faces were gone.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_2 hours later_

24 demi-gods, all training, with each other, and with themselves, all exploring their new powers, regular campers, both Romans and Greeks watched in awe as their best campers revealed their new powers.

Later on, Camp was preparing for war. The wall around the camp, added 1 year after the Titan War, was being modified, cannons and muskets in the walls, making the wall more hardened, preparing a possible escape route just in case things went wrong, setting booby traps in the woods and outside the camp, they even built a small wall in the beach, at Annabeth's suggestion.

In another hour, the Romans and Greeks were working together, helping build small World War 1 style trenches, Chiron even revealed a bunker in cases of emergency, the bunker was last used in the American Civil War, also a civil war between the Romans and the Greeks.

In another hour, the situation and enemy was being more explained the large amount of enemies they faced, the man who led them. What they should do in battle.

In another hour, campers were being given shield and swords and armor if they didn't have, they also evacuated young-children and those who could not fight.

And thus, camp was prepared for battle. People like Bianca, Luke and Jason teaching campers what to do in certain situations, and people like Reyna and Annabeth making plans.

The Camp in a few hours became a fully fortified fort, prepared for a bloody battle.

**Third Person P.O.V **

_A few hours later…._

The noises of a marching army through woods, those were the noises of Percy's Army, the foot monsters stomping through the ground, monsters with armor made clanking noises with their armor.

The army soon stopped at Percy's command, as he came forward in a black horse, followed by Thalia and Rhea in two white horses, along with Atlas in a very large skeleton horse.

"The hills of Camp Half Blood," Percy said, seeing them.

"You didn't say the wall was heavily fortified," Atlas said, observing the large walls on the hills, with various weapons in place.

"I didn't know, but surely, someone of your capacity could be able to defeat the enemy," Percy said, in a neutral tone.

Atlas stood up straighter.

"Yes, of course,"

"Good," Percy said.

"Shall we go with the original plan?" Atlas asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes, and do change the plan if anything goes out of course," Percy added. Atlas nodded.

"Soon, Camp Half Blood will be burning to the ground," Atlas proudly exclaimed.

"And then Olympus itself shall be destroyed," Percy added, his blue-lightning eye showing emotion for the first time.

Emotion of redemption.

**And thus, the battle of Camp Half Blood begins.**

**Review your opinion, shall the camp burn or shall it survive? At what cost?**

**The ECG (Elite Cohort Guard) is finally formed, the list will be given in future chapters, maybe next chapter. Anyways, here we go, next chapter, the great battle.**


	25. Battle of Camp Half Blood Pt1!

_Percy's army and the combined Roman-Greeks prepare for a battle in Camp Half Blood, both sides having certain advantages over each other, the outcome is unpredictable._

**Chapter 25: Battle of Camp Half Blood Pt.1**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Percy's monster army stationed itself surrounding the parts they could of Camp Half Blood, thousands of monsters, with every kind of monsters that was Percy's army, and most of them were rallied by Atlas though.

In Camp Half Blood, demi-gods that could fight were taken to defend the modified wall of the camp, the wall now had deadly celestial bronze cannons and the campers were equipped with the best weapon they thought they could have, some even carried muskets with celestial bronze bullets.

In the side of the ocean, the beach of Camp Half Blood, a smaller wall was there, preparing for any kind of attack.

In the Big House, plans were being set.

"Percy's army is centered on in a long and buff line; we'll need them to attack us, as attacking them would be impossible, we would be overwhelmed by their numbers," Annabeth, explained in a map.

"Once they start attacking us, we'll hold them off in the wall, with everything we have, but I doubt we'll hold them off," she said, quieter than the last time.

An odd silence came over everyone, if their strategist was saying they won't be able to hold off, then the chances of the enemy breaking into the camp were very high.

"If they break through the walls, our most experienced campers will be put in the strawberry fields and the stables, forming a defensive line through there, the other majority of the campers will form a defensive line through the lake." She kept on explaining.

"What if they break through that?" Frank, the son of Mars, the Vice Captain of the 5th squad, asked.

Reyna spoke up this time.

Our defensive lines through the lake will fall back," Reyna began, "then, we will flood the part of the camp we retreated from, hopefully, taking out a large numbers of the monster army."

Another odd silence between the Elite Cohort Guards. Flooding that part of the camp would destroy cabins, the big house, the climbing wall, and the Amphitheaters. For them to do such a risky tactic, it meant this battle was very serious.

"Do we have any reinforcements?" Bianca, sitting high in her chair, with her eyes closed, not even opening them.

Annabeth smiled faintly.

"The Hunters said they will come to help, but we don't know when they will arrive." Annabeth said.

"We also contacted the Amazons, my sister leads them, I got them to come to help us, but like the Hunters, they don't know when they'll arrive," Reyna added.

Bianca sighed.

The meeting continued, with a well-crafted defense plan, it could just work; they might just be able to hold their grounds. Annabeth also said the gods promised to get support.

The meeting ended when a Roman demi-god, interrupted the meeting.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"The enemy army has begun their attack," he said, loudly, panicking, and scared.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Everyone! You know the plan, get to your positions!" she shouted hastily. Everyone stood up, running to where they were supposed to go.

"My group, follow me!" Bianca shouted, she was confident, she was very confident of this battle, they would win.

Immediately, Luke, Nico, Jason, Clarisse, Piper, and Leo followed her. In seconds they were in the air, heading towards a floating Percy, Thalia and Rhea.

**Third Person P.O.V, **

Percy looked from the air, along with Rhea and Thalia, watching his large army ram against the wall in Camp Half Blood, he had planned to attack the camp personally from behind, but when seeing Luke, Nico, Bianca, Clarisse, a guy he didn't recognize and another girl that he didn't know the name of, he decided he had things to take care of.

The demi-gods stopped in front of Percy's group, both sides looking at each other.

"Looks like we made it in time," Bianca said, directly facing Percy.

Percy raised his eyebrow.

"You think that I don't know you would come after me?" Percy replied with another question.

For a moment, Bianca was going to reply.

But Percy then raised his hand, with the open palm of his hand, but then, he closed it. Suddenly, a massive amount of water, about the size of Camp Half Blood, appeared under them, Bianca and the other Elite Cohort Guards eyes widened.

"Let's play a game," Percy said, in a somewhat deep and dark voice, his eyes, very dark. "If I beat you all, the water will fall over the camp, and the entire camp will be drowned." Percy continued. "But, if you beat me, I'll leave, and the water will disappear," he continued and finished, with a small smile.

"You really have gone insane," Bianca whispered.

"_Eskeleto!" _Bianca shouted, taking out one, sharp, Stygian Ice sword, as dark-red aura exploded around her, putting powerful wind.

As if on cue, the other Elite Cohort Guards quickly put 'turned on' their Requiem, as powerful energy between all of them flowed, Percy looked somewhat impressed.

_Incredible,_ Jason thought in his mind, feeling the power of his Requiem flow around him.

"My turn," Percy said.

"Τυφών!" Percy screamed, immediately, a powerful, dark-green aura exploded around him, taking out Riptide, making his aura become even more powerful, the sound of the energy could be heard easily. Thalia and Rhea followed Percy by using their Requiem.

Bianca cringed at sensing their enemies energies and, then sensing their own energies. They were evenly matched, yet, these were just 3 people, and they were 7 people.

"Luke, help me fight Percy," Bianca whispered instructions, Luke nodded. "Nico, Jason, you two fight Thalia," Nico and Jason were surprised by Bianca's suggestion. "Piper, Leo, Clarisse, take on Rhea," Bianca said, finishing her instructions. They all nodded.

Both sides charged at each other.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth saw as the large amount of water formed over the camp, she panicked, but when she realized it wasn't falling, she was somewhat curious at what happened, but decided to focus on the situation.

The other Elite Cohort Guards were helping defend the camp in the ground, their Requiems weren't strong enough to fight people like Percy, and Bianca decided to let them defend the camp down there. Annabeth and Reyna stayed to make strategies.

"Hold the line!" she heard, a demi-god shouted in the wall, as they fought off monsters.

"Ready….fire!" she heard, as another group of demi-gods used muskets with celestial bronze bullets.

She finally reached the main part of the wall, where Percy's main force where attacking. She went up through the very few stairs there were. As she reached the top part with Reyna, they took out their daggers to see about a dozen demi-gods and monsters fighting.

Annabeth and Reyna charged, hitting the monsters from the back, making them dust, and more monsters came out, they had put ladders on the wall, and were climbing up.

Suddenly, Reyna and Annabeth were surrounded by more monsters, the two daughters of the goddess of wisdom fought back to back, using similar knifes, and a small white aura around them both.

Annabeth had gotten really well with Reyna recently. They were good, for now.

For a moment, Annabeth could see the other part of the walls, they still held the wall from all the places, yet, every time one monster died, two more came to take it's place.

"Annabeth, Reyna, you two should get out of here," Connor, the Captain of the 11th ECG (Elite Cohort Guard.) suggested.

"Why?" Reyna simply asked, as she stabbed monster.

"I mean you two you should leave this part, and help other areas." Connor said again. The two girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"All right." They said simultaneously. As they left fighting.

They both suddenly arrived in another part of the wall, there were more monsters than the last time, and less demi-gods, even some half-bloods in the floor, dead.

The two girls charged without hesitation, attacking the monsters, and using perfect coordination, they fought for minutes, defeating the monsters. The group defending the wall commanded by Gwen, the Vice-Captain of the 13 ECG (Elite Cohort Guard.) thanked them, and insisted everything in their part was fine, and they should go help another wall.

As the campers and monsters clashed, in the air, another major battle was taking place, unknown to Annabeth's knowing.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Nico clashed his sword against Thalia's spear, as Jason came from behind in hope to catch her off guard, but Thalia sent a somewhat a powerful shock, that shocked Nico, making him hesitate, and Thalia turned to take Jason's sword.

"Thalia, don' do this," Jason and Nico said, well, Jason said it loudly, Nico whispered it very lowly. Nico was vice-captain to Annabeth's squad, the 5th ECG, (Elite Cohort Guard) if Nico recalled right, Jason was captain of the 2nd ECG, virtually the 3rd highest position of the ECG.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted, pushing Jason, by making him move away as she twirled her spear towards him, to which he backed away from quickly. Nico quickly charged at Thalia, to which she changed positions and confronted Nico.

Jason charged from behind, she quickly pushed back Nico again, and slashed with her spear towards Jason, although nothing hit him, a massive amount of energy, most likely Thalia's Requiem, hit Jason, sending him flying.

Nico attacked Thalia again, she turned, but, something was off, she wasn't on guard, her spear went from her hand, flying up in the air, Thalia looked up in surprise, her eyes widened.

That's when Nico was about to hit her with his sword, but he hesitated when seeing Thalia's face, he suddenly froze, as his hand was suddenly a stone, he hesitated seeing her face, the face he admits, he _loves. _

Thalia didn't hesitate.

She punched Nico in the gut, leaving a simply shocked Nico, as he lost his sword, and Thalia grabbed it. Thalia pointed her hand towards Nico, for a moment, electricity came out of her hand, a large amount, Nico's body shook as it fell to the ground.

Losing consciousness.

But before he lost consciousness, he saw a Thalia's face, one of full regret.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

"Nico!" she heard Jason call, as she glanced to the fight between Jason, Thalia and Nico, she saw a falling Nico, his eyes closed, Bianca's eyes widened at the sight of her falling brother.

For a moment, she wanted to walk (float? They are in the sky you know.) over to Nico and catch him, but Percy suddenly using his bare arms as a sword hit Bianca's sword, snapping her to her own fight.

Luke and Bianca had been fighting Percy for minutes now, he hadn't budge, not even using Riptide.

"Luke!" Bianca shouted hastily, "Get Nico, and put him somewhere safe, and help Jason!" she ordered, as they fought Percy. For a moment, Luke like he wanted to protest, but when he looked at Bianca's face, he reluctantly did so.

"Are you sure that's smart?" he asked Bianca, with a small smile, his eyes becoming more ferocious and maniac-like every minute that the battle past, "You couldn't beat me before, now either," he continued.

"Be quiet!" she demanded, as her dark-red, aura grew more, as she pushed Percy with pure strength, Percy sensing this, took out Riptide.

Bianca's aura kept growing even more.

"I won't lose now!"

**Reyna's P.O.V**

When Reyna saw the kid named Nico fall from the sky, and Luke catching him, Reyna and Annabeth decided things were going bad. They were in the big house, discussing a possible new strategy, then Luke came in explaining what was happening up there, and put Nico in the guest room, and left.

"Any words from the Hunters, Amazons or gods?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth shook her head.

"It seems we'll have to hold off more, we seem luck that the enemy still hasn't breached the wall, and casualties are low. Things seem to be going well," Rhea said, positively.

That was followed by a very loud explosion. It seemed like an earthquake, and as it stopped, Reyna had a bad feeling, she looked at Annabeth, and they both hastily ran out.

The thing Reyna saw was horrible; the sky was dark, filled with dark clouds, the large amount of water still over the camp, what was worse; the main part of the wall, completely smashed and broken, dozens of demi-gods bodies over the ground.

"What in Hades…" Reyna whispered in shock. Annabeth ran to a demi-god she didn't recognize.

"Michel! Michel!" she shouted as she got on her knees to a body. "What happened?" she asked the injured demi-god.

"A-" he coughed blood, his body was burned slightly, Reyna noticed some parts of the wall were in flames, as if something exploded.

"Atlas, he appeared out of no were, monsters came more quickly, he blew up the wall somehow, every side of the camp is retreating to the second defendable lines," he explained, in a low voice.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Atlas? Attacking personally?" Annabeth asked, her mood grave. "Can you stand?" Annabeth asked, the guy named Michel, offering him her hand, he took and stood up.

"Of course," he replied, and ran off to where he had to go.

"Reyna," Annabeth began, "Go to the defensive lines in the Strawberry field, explain the person commanding that defensive line where to retreat if things get worse, and how to fight the enemy army in the Strawberry field, meet me in the beach when you're finished, we'll prepare for our next move," she said, quickly, then ran off.

Reyna wondered how in the world the monsters were going to get through the border line that was suppose guard against all monsters.

Before Reyna ran to the Strawberry field, she noticed it was beginning to rain, she frowned, her head started to hurt, for a reason, she thought they had no chance at all of winning this battle.

**And so the battle begins, what happened in order of the battle:**

**-Monster army attacks Camp Wall. **

**-Bianca and her team engage battle against Percy, Thalia and Rhea. **

**-Percy makes a large amount of water, about the size of the camp, appear, saying if he beats Bianca and her team, the water will drop on the Camp, drowning them all, and also says if they win, the water will disappear, thus, helping the camp.**

**-Annabeth and Reyna begin to help fight in the wall.**

**-Thalia knocks out Nico from battle.**

**-Atlas somehow destroys the main part of the Camp Wall. **

**-Campers move to second defensive locations.**

**And now, I thank you all for your great reviews, only 4 more chapters left, (Yes, a few more chapters,) and the first book is over. **

**Shall Percy regain his redemption? Or shall a tide turn the battle to the demi-gods favor? **

**Well, 280 reviews, I never thought my story would get so far. I thank you all, and I hope you will all support me in the last few chapters and my future stories. Well, I thank you all for your great reviews. **

**-Ian (Next chapter is scheduled for Thursday!) **


	26. Battle of Camp Half Blood! Part 2!

**Now, now, I decided to add ONE more chapter to the story, there are two more chapters of the battle in Camp Half Blood, another important chapter and the epilogue. **

**Well, let's start the chapter? **

**Chapter 26: Battle of Camp Half Blood Pt2**

_On the skies of the camp, Percy's group has begun to fight Bianca's team, Percy has made a large amount of water appear over the camp, he claims if he wins, the water will drop, and drown the camp, if he loses, the water will disappear._

_Percy's monster army has now breached the Camp wall, and the campers are falling back to their second defensive lines, considering any way to defeat the monster army, with no reinforcements in sight._

_Nico was knocked out of battle by Thalia, and Luke switched from fighting Percy to fight Luke…._

**Bianca' P.O.V**

"I can't lose now!" Bianca shouted; as she sensed her red-dark Requiem grow even more, as her blade clashed with Percy's Riptide, both of the aura's of them, mixing together making an odd color.

Then it rained, Bianca rolled an eye up as she fought Percy, she noticed it was day time still, yet, it was getting dark, the rain and dark clouds made it even darker, as the sun had little place where it shone through.

Percy again attacked her, his sword raised to the raining sky and came down on her, she blocked with her sword, yet, even when she did block, they were floating in the air, she came down as Percy pushed her. Bianca cringed as this happened.

She took out her second sword, out of the mid-air, out of nowhere, her sword appeared on her other hand, and she attacked Percy's back with her second sword, while she blocked Riptide with her first sword.

Bianca knew Percy's Achilles Spot was in his back, _where it was in his back_, was another story; she had forgotten to ask Annabeth._ How stupid of me,_ she thought, as her sword bounced of harmlessly of Percy's back, she had hit the wrong spot.

With her first sword, she swung Percy's Riptide toward her left, then, Percy threw a punch, and Bianca blocked it with her second sword, then, she quickly retreated, Percy chased after her, Bianca with the glimpse of her eye, she saw Clarisse, Piper, and Leo fighting against Rhea, and Luke and Jason fighting against Thalia.

Percy then reached her, both their swords colliding, her two swords blocking Riptide, and Percy holding Riptide with a powerful grip.

"4 stages," Percy said suddenly, and mysteriously.

Bianca's and Percy's rose stronger, and more powerful, their swords rapidly colliding against each other with powerful speed, barely even seeable normal human eyes.

"4 stages of what?" Bianca demanded, as their swords again met in a stalemate, both connected in battle.

"Requiem," Percy replied, as he caught Bianca off guard as he backed off, and rapidly went around her and quickly swung Riptide at her back.

Bianca turned back in time, narrowly blocking Percy's Riptide. Locking her eyes at his, his eyes were darker than minutes ago, more insane, or something similar to that description.

She replayed what Percy had said, she knew what he meant.

"So you know the last power of the Requiem." Bianca said, stating the obvious, not really having anything else to say.

"Yes, I know much, and tell me, what have you heard of the 4 levels of the Requiem?" Percy asked her.

Bianca backed off, and Percy backed off. They were talking.

"The first level of the Requiem is when you achieve the Requiem, regardless of how you got it," Bianca began.

"The second level is when you are more experienced with the Requiem, strong with the natural powers of your immortal parent, and when you are simply ready." Percy continued oddly enough.

"The third is when you are very experienced with the Requiem, how strong your mind is, and if your mind is clear of doubts," Bianca continued oddly.

"What of the 4th? Do you know it? What it causes?" Percy asked a growing smile in his face. Bianca didn't frown, but her face was worried.

"The 4th level is when you are simply very strong in physical and mental form, when you have mastered the powers of your immortal parent, and-"

She stopped.

"It causes insanity, forever, only if you're lucky will you keep your sanity after you bring down your level of the Requiem,"

A horrible realization appeared on Bianca's face. _He hasn't….he hasn't used the 4__th__ level of the Requiem…it can' be…,_ she thought darkly.

Percy smiled.

"Correct, but unlike you most likely think, I have _not_ used the last level of the Requiem," he began, as he raised his sword.

Bianca was slightly relieved.

"But, I know how to use it, take that as a warning," he said, as he suddenly charged at Bianca, within a second Bianca and Percy were once more colliding their weapons against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V<strong>

Jason blocked his sisters spear, as Luke attempted to come behind her, but she somehow moved away, and appeared behind Luke and Jason.

Jason was distraught, first he had to fight his sister, and then, he saw Nico go down like that. It was a bad situation, he had noticed the clouds were dark, it then rained. He glanced at Bianca, who was in the air clashing against Percy. He glanced toward Clarisse, Leo, and Piper, fighting against Rhea.

He then focused in his battle.

Thalia charged, at both of them, her spear clashed against Luke's double-edge sword, Jason quickly came from the side and attacked, electricity suddenly formed around her, making Luke back away, but Jason kept charging, he was a son of Jupiter, the electricity wouldn't affect him, or so he thought.

Jason was right, as his Imperial Gold sword met with Thalia's spear, their weapons making noises as they backed off and collided again.

"Thalia, stop this!" he shouted, in hope his sister would return to her senses.

"I don't want to hurt you…." She whispered, as they continued fighting.

"So get out of my way!" she shouted, her blue-white Requiem, exploding, sending Jason through the air, he was able to stop from flying off.

He breathed hard, he had been fighting for about thirty minutes, he was getting tired of using the Requiem, and he shook his head as he went towards Thalia to help Luke as he began fighting Thalia.

As he went there, he noticed the water below him, he had notice it before, but he noticed the water he assumed Percy caused, that was floating over the camp, was very dark, it was also bigger than he thought, if it did fall on the camp, it would drown everyone.

He ignored that as he went to fight against Thalia again, helping Luke.

All of their three Requiem's grew more, Thalia's still stronger than both of them combined. Her white-blue aura, glowing more powerfully, than Jason's lightning colored aura, and Luke's brownish-dark aura.

Thalia then surprisingly, backed off, Luke and Jason chased after her, then, she swung her spear in a semi-circle motion, Jason was able get away fast enough, Luke wasn't lucky enough as he a deep wound appeared in his chest.

Luke's expression became one of pain, much pain, but he didn't scream or anything, he held it, he didn't even back off, he kept fighting.

Jason, the injured Luke, and Thalia kept fighting, their weapons colliding, and one of them disappearing and suddenly appearing behind them.

Luke charged, Jason held Thalia in a spot, Thalia's eyes widen as she saw Luke charging at her. Then she was gone, Jason and Luke's eyes widened.

"Wh-" Luke began in confusion.

Thalia appeared behind Luke, her spear aimed at him, Jason quickly rushed to defend Luke, he got in the nick of time, blocking Thalia's charge.

Luke turned back in surprise. He was fighting sloppier due to his wound he realized.

"Luke, get out of here, check that wound, I'll hold Thalia off," Jason assured Luke, hoping he would leave, he was partly worried for Luke.

Luke smiled.

"Rather not," he said.

Thalia backed off, Luke and Jason looked at each other, and nodded.

They charged at once, Jason to his sister, and Luke to his friend. Together they charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's P.O.V <strong>

Piper felt useless, she didn't even know why she was chosen to be in Bianca's team, she was just the vice-captain of the Elite Cohort Guard, and she wasn't that much of a fighter anyways.

Clarisse had even told her to just watch, and help if things got really bad. To which they weren't.

They were on par with the Rhea girl, the daughter of Kronos.

Her powers allowed her to make small gaps in time, making Clarisse and Leo, the two people fighting Rhea, making them much more cautious, when Rhea used her Requiem, she could make larger gaps in time, and she could make…

Well, Piper didn't know what to call it, she created a sort-of….worm hole or something, she created a time gap in a different place, any attacks like Leo's fire attack would be sort-of drained, then shot back.

She watched the battle.

Rhea used her scythe to hit Clarisse's back, surprisingly, she hit her back, even causing a scary-looking wound, quite deep.

But Clarisse didn't even react in pain, her eyes were like that of true warriors in battle, she even shouted;

"Nice!" she said, when Rhea hit her back, Rhea was so surprised of Clarisse reaction, Clarisse hit her with back of her spear, sending her flying.

Leo then, using his powers, sent flames towards Rhea; Clarisse went after Rhea at the same time. Leo used his flames, a large amount of fire went after Rhea, Rhea somehow was able to do the time gap thing, absorbing it, and then she shot it at the charging Clarisse.

Clarisse avoided the flames of fire Rhea sent, and appeared behind her, Rhea turned to block Clarisse, then; Leo suddenly appeared in front of Rhea, his fists covered in flames, Piper saw Rhea's eyes widened, then, she disappeared, Clarisse and Leo stopped their attacks.

They both saw Rhea, breathing hard, a few seconds away from each other.

They began fighting again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V<strong>

Reyna reached the strawberry field, to see Romans and Greeks already lined up in defenses, fighting well, using the rain and darkness of the day due to the lack of sun. They hid and struck monsters, fighting near perfect.

She decided it was all good here and headed to the beach to rally with Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

Annabeth struck down an empousai, the dust around her, and all the other dust of all the dead monsters. She was in the defensive line, helping out, the campers were doing well, and they were defending the Big House, the cabins and so on.

Then, worse things starting happening, they were suddenly pushed back, overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Annabeth immediately ordered to go to the second line of defense in the second line of defense, along the river.

"We need to flood the monster-occupied part of the camp by using the river," Annabeth whispered in a table, the other people in the table was a very tired, and injured Nico, to which Annabeth made him stay, Reyna who came a few minutes ago, Will Solace, the captain of 13th Elite Cohort Guard, Frank vice-captain of the 5th Cohort Guard, and a few other people.

"We can't flood the camp! It would destroy half of the camp, including cabins and the big house!" Will Solace protested, a few other people joined him.

"Better a half-destroyed camp then no camp," Reyna pointed out.

Everyone looked at Annabeth, she was the decision maker, she was the head strategist, Nico and Reyna gave an encouraging smile to do what she chose to do.

Annabeth didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell everyone here _the truth_, in reality, Annabeth wasn't confident on herself; she didn't believe they could win. She wanted to cry. But not now, she had a decision to make.

Flood half the camp and increase their chances of victory, destroying memories and any people left behind there, or fight and stay with the chances they have?

"We will-"

She was interrupted by a man who came in and bowed politely.

"I have urgent news!" he shouted.

Annabeth's face became dark, as she expected bad news, so did everyone else.

"The Hunters and the Amazons," the messenger said, catching breath, "They've arrived!" he shouted, with excitement.

Then as if on cue, an Iris Message, in front of Annabeth, at first it was messy, then she was able to see who it was, a girl.

"I am Hylla," she said, "the Queen of the Amazons,"

A few surprised looks in people's faces, Reyna smiled at seeing her sister, Annabeth looked at Reyna with eyes saying _Is this her?_ To which Reyna nodded.

"You must be Annabeth Chase, you are leading the defenses, am I correct?" she asked.

"That is correct,"

Then Annabeth asked her own questions.

"You are leading the Amazons and also have the hunters arriving you at the same time, am I correct? How many people do you have?" Annabeth asked.

"We have 400 people, they'll all fight," Hylla replied.

"With the demi-gods, Hunters and Amazons combined we should have enough strength for a counter-attack," Hylla added.

Annabeth nodded.

"It is time to begin the counter-attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Rhea was in a stalemate against Clarisse and Leo, Thalia was beating Luke and Jason by a little, and Percy was beating Bianca.

That was the situation, Bianca decided, when she had heard the cheers of campers from the sky; she hoped they were cheering for something good.

"You can still join me," Percy said, lowering Riptide, walking closer to Bianca. Bianca cringed.

"I'd never join you," she replied, raising her sword.

Percy shrugged and raised his sword, he swung it down, even if he was a mile away from Bianca, the sword let out a powerful gust of wind and a seeable attack of Requiem headed towards Bianca, to which she moved aside quickly.

"I am stronger than you are, even with your boost, you have no chance against me," Percy said, and kept walking towards her.

"If you will not help me, then I must k-"

Percy gasped before he finished. The large amount of water he created over Camp Half Blood was disappearing, Bianca looked down, happy, and wondering what caused it to disappear.

"Only one person can do this…no…." Percy's eyes widened as he turned around.

Too see Poseidon, with his trident.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's P.O.V <strong>

Jason and Luke breathed hard, so did Thalia, yet, they were beaten up most, especially Luke which had the large wound.

He was about to attack Thalia again, but a arm stopped him.

He glanced quickly, alarmed, prepared to fight another enemy, but when he saw who was behind him, he was relieved.

"D-da-dad."

Jupiter smiled.

"Take Luke and leave, go down to the camp and get aid," Jupiter told his son, softly.

"But-"

"Go!" he said, this time, much more forcefully.

Jason reluctantly grabbed Luke and left.

Zeus looked at his daughter. Thalia looked at her father, daughter and son. Fighting each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The tides have turned…but shall it be decisive, shall the demi-gods pull a victory? Or shall the Monster Army sneak a victory? <strong>


	27. The End of the Battle of Camp Half Blood

_With the arrival of the Hunters and the Amazons, Annabeth Chase, overall commander of the demi-god forces, declared a counter attack, immediately, the demi-gods began their attack against the monsters._

_In the sky, Percy's advantage over Bianca's team changed when Zeus and Poseidon appeared in an attempt to change the tide….._

_But shall Percy's army beat the odds and take victory? Or shall the camp survive Percy's onslaught? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27: Battle of Camp Half Blood Part 3<strong>_

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I breathed hard, my chest making it hard to breath, I'd use so much of my Requiem, it felt like I was….dead….but of course I wasn't. When Poseidon came, I was relieved. Percy turned around, not even paying attention to me.

Even if I couldn't see Percy's eyes, I knew they must be getting worse. By worse, I mean crazier, I could notice it throughout the entire battle, he's been restless.

I glanced to Thalia and Jason, I noticed Zeus came as well, that was good, I doubted Jason could beat Thalia, but now that Zeus was here…he would be okay.

I glanced at Clarisse, Leo and Piper. I saw Leo and Clarisse fighting, keeping Rhea on defense, they kept on attacking in strong motions, yet, she always somehow got away from them, I noticed Piper wasn't fighting, simply observing.

I didn't bother to think why, I had a situation in my hand.

"Well, well, well, if it appears I've caused enough damage to bring more than 3 gods down here," he said, somewhat amused.

I glanced around. 3 gods?

Then I sensed it. More immortal-like energy appeared.

I looked next to me, Artemis appeared. I had an odd feeling at seeing Artemis, I was in the hunt, I still had good connections with her.

"It is good to see you alive," Artemis greeted her. I simply nodded back.

Then I felt energy, but it wasn't up here, it was in the ground, I didn't know which it was.

"You father wanted me to give you this," Artemis whispered, taking out a sword, but it was covered in a black cover, she gave it to me, I grabbed it, when I grabbed it I felt a bit more powerful…..no…not a bit….much more powerful.

"What is it?"

"A sword, Hades didn't tell me anything else, now I must go," she said.

I blinked surprised.

"Go? You mean you're not fighting with me here?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

She nodded, with a small frown.

"But, I am going to the battlefield to help,"

With that she disappeared, I wonder what was in the sword, I felt powerful when I was holding it, like as if I was…..around the dead….no…more than that…like as if I had the ability to take lives with no difficulty…no…not lives…souls.

I looked forward, Poseidon and Percy looking at each other, father and son, Percy was tired, Poseidon although was weaker than Percy, he had an advantage over him, Poseidon was still full of energy, but it wasn't the same for Percy.

"Poseidon, let me join in on the battle with you,:" I said, stepping forward, I took of the black cover that covered the sword my dad, Hades, gifted me with, to which Artemis just delivered to me.

When I took it off, I felt renewed with energy, Percy's eyes came on me, he noticed the energy, I knew it when he saw me, and his eyes, analyzing, and he then scoffed.

Then he looked at Poseidon, his father.

"Well father, I guess this is it," he said, taking out Riptide, and then pointing it at him. Poseidon's Trident appeared in his hand, winds brewed more, and they began battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V <strong>

I looked at my father, I heard Percy's Riptide and Poseidon's Trident collide, I knew this would happen with Zeus and me. I would fight my father, and win. I was mad about him hiding Jason's, I was _that_ mad at him. I also have another reason….

I didn't know what Percy's goal was, but I knew it was right to fight for. May it be because I….well..uhh….liked Percy….or simply because I wanted to.

But that wasn't the main thing right now. I looked at my father; I knew his eyes were just like mine, he held a large electric spear, similar to mine, just more larger.

For a moment, I hesitated. He is my father after all, not only that, but he is a god, Percy can only tie with him, what made me think I could beat him? I didn't know, but I decided I could, Percy told me the gods had been getting weaker, they had been giving their energy to demi-gods, which formed the Elite Cohort Guard.

I spun my spear in a graceful motion and prepared for battle.

Zeus simply pointed the spear at me.

And battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V<strong>

I looked at Annabeth, hearing war cry's in the background, and demi-gods fighting background, fighting against the monster army. But Annabeth was grabbing her knife, and looking at me.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, worried. She nodded.

"I need to fight Percy, Reyna," she said, her voice brave, I sighed inwardly, she was stubborn about that boy, there was nothing I could do to stop her, I had to let her go.

"So you want to give me control over all the demi-gods?" I asked, somewhat…..proud she chose me to command the demi-gods after she decided things were good enough so she could fight with Bianca and the others against Percy.

Annabeth smiled warmly at me, I felt grateful when she did.

"Of course, I have faith in you,"

And she was gone. I was proud of myself, I wouldn't let Annabeth down, I'd be able to beat the Monster Army with the forces we had.

I entered a room, and told somebody to get me an Iris Message with my sister, we were always in contact since we parted, she to the Amazons, me to the Roman 'City'.

The Iris Message appeared, my sister smiling.

"It is good to see you, Reyna," she said, a warm smile. Reyna smiled back.

"Sorry sister, but we have no time to catch up with our stories, I have a new plan," she began, her sister then nodded, her face much more serious all of a sudden.

"The Amazons and the Hunters will take the monsters in the Strawberry Fields from their behind, our demi-gods there will push them back _inside _the camp, in our other line, and your reinforcements in that part, we will push the monsters back, but push them in the camp, we'll surround them and slaughter them in," I explained.

My sister nodded, approving the plan.

"Good, I take my leave," she said, and disappeared. Nobody protested against my plan, I was relieved.

"Reyna, we have another report," Luke, who had been in the room with me, he was injured, and wasn't in the ability to fight, so he was sticking close to me, which sometimes made me feel a bit…creepy as I knew he had a few years ago been the host of Kronos.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It appears Apollo and Artemis are assisting us as well." He said, positively.

I sighed in relief. It was against the ancient law for gods to intervene in our conflicts, but I guessed things have been changing lately.

"Wonder how those two are fighting…" I wondered, knowing Diana (Artemis) and Apollo, they were most likely having a completion.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V <strong>

_Somewhere in Camp Half Blood…._

"So sis, you say we have a competition to see who kills most monsters?" Apollo asked, somewhat excited.

Artemis nodded.

"Let's do this," he said, taking out a bow. While Artemis already charged with her two daggers onto monsters.

She threw a dagger, killing one, slamming a monster with her free fist, killing two, then slicing two monsters with her spare dagger, killing four, then suddenly threw her dagger to another monster, making it five.

Artemis somehow, magically took out two cross bolts, much faster and accurate then an longbow, and faster reloading time, and each bow could be held with one hand.

She shot arrows repeatedly, killing half of dozens of monsters in twelve seconds.

"11," she counted.

Apollo not to be outdone shot with his longbow from a hill, from long range, every 2 second killing one monster, keeping up with his sister.

Her sister then had two daggers again, slicing monsters making a circle, charging at groups, throwing her knifes and punching them.

"21,"

To not be outdone, Apollo shot explosive arrows and poisonous arrows (affective only to monsters,) as more monsters died, demi-gods gained more ground.

"22," Apollo counted.

Then, a roar. Apollo and Artemis froze recognizing it.

"Py-python," Apollo stuttered. Suddenly, Apollo and Artemis faced the Python.

The Python was Apollo's enemy, when he was born, his early life was to track the Python, and kill it, he killed it after 1,000 years, finally killing it, becoming more famous among the Greek people, and becoming a major god.

The Python was a large, dark scaled dragon, Apollo tensed, preparing for an intense battle.

"I'll handle it," Apollo bravely said.

But Artemis charged, Apollo was going to protest until Artemis ran under the Python throwing both her daggers, the daggers bounced off the dragon's skin, but it gained its attention and looked down, but Artemis was already on the dragons back, and then in its neck, she took a dagger, tinted in red, and pushed it toward the neck of the beast.

The beast cried in pain, and fell dead, and then disappeared to dust.

Apollo's mouth was wide open, his eyes simply shocked.

"That's not fair! It took me _hours_ to kill the Python so many years ago, how can you kill it in a matter of seconds?" he complained.

Artemis smirked.

"Because I'm more awesome than you!" she said, as she took out more daggers and charged to more monsters.

Apollo stopped for a moment.

"The Python still counts as one!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Campers attacked the enemy, Dakota leading the a part of the counter-attack, disappearing and appearing in monsters shadow, confusing them and killing them before they could react.

Frank and Will Solace, fighting in another, Frank charging in with his halberd and Will shooting arrows.

Gwen and Reyna fighting in another, using their daggers gracefully killing the monsters.

It seems the campers were winning.

It seems it was over.

But on the sky it was not over…yet….

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Percy's dark-green aura grew more, facing Poseidon, their weapons colliding. Percy was winning.

Poseidon was breathing very heavily, Percy seemed near fine, Bianca stood in the back, Poseidon had told her to join in the fight until he told her to, so she did, although she hated doing so, she did.

"You won't give up, won't you father?" Percy asked, taking steps towards him, then Poseidon was gone, Percy turned around, preparing to defend himself, Poseidon appeared right there, and then Percy disappeared.

Poseidon blinked in surprise, the Percy appeared next to him, launching a powerful punch in the gods face, sending him flying, as he flew through the air, Percy caught up to his father, hitting and cutting him as he flew.

Then Poseidon grabbed Percy's arm, his eyes widened, Poseidon threw him to the top in the air, as flew up, Poseidon reached him, but Percy stopped.

Facing Poseidon, he charged. Poseidon stood still, not doing anything, Bianca watched. Percy charged at his father, and his father let his Trident drop to the floor, looking at his son, but Percy didn't stop.

But Annabeth did.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhea's P.O.V<strong>

Rhea glanced to Percy and Thalia, she heard the screams of campers, screams of victory, she heard it all perfectly, and she sighed, and kept breathing heavily. She had really been getting her ass kicked.

She looked at her opponents, and bowed a bit, they didn't react.

"You were all worthy opponents,"

And Rhea was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V<strong>

Thalia blocked Zeus's attack, and then Jason's when he joined in the fight.

"Jason, I said stay back," Zeus muttered, but Thalia heard it. Then they kept fighting, it kept on going, Jason with a confused face, yet he fought better than before, Nico then came back, the fight became harder.

Then Zeus, Jason and Nico started actually scratching her, Thalia knew she was getting tired, they would soon get a lucky punch, and it would be over for her once and for all.

Then, Jason did a mistake, he came too near her, she went above him, launching a punch as expected from the mighty Thalia Grace, the punch sent him flying, onto the hills and near her –Thalia's- tree, causing disturbances in the ground.

"Jason!" Nico shouted, as he was about to go there.

"Nico, don't," Zeus said, Nico looked unsure, but nodded.

Then Zeus took out his thunderbolt. His master lightning bolt. It eradicated around him, as if his powers increased by ten folds. Thalia scowled.

"To I would use my greatest weapon against my own daughter," Zeus said out loud.

"You won't," Thalia replied, lowering her guard, Nico tensed.

And then Thalia was gone suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V <strong>

Percy froze, as he saw Annabeth, floating in front of her, her eyes, in near tears.

"Percy, don't do this," she pleaded, taking a step toward him. Percy panicked, he didn't know what to do, his brain was in a sudden jam as he saw the girl he once loved. He glanced around, Rhea and Thalia were gone, he thought he knew where they went.

He noticed Zeus, Clarisse, Nico, Leo and the other people in the air now where coming at him, he scowled, he heard the victory cries of the campers in the crowd grow larger every minute, yet the battle wasn't over for him.

"Annabeth, get out of my way," he warned her.

But she replied about something completely else.

"Your eyes, they've changed," she said simply, Percy scowled more.

"Move out of the wa-"

"Why are you doing this Percy? You have a reason!" she shouted.

Percy stopped. His face was suddenly darker now, he raised it again.

"The only verdict is vengeance," he said. He charge at Annabeth, Annabeth gasped surprised, she barely blocked Riptide.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, get out of my way now!" he shouted, Annabeth's face was simply shocked. Percy was about to push her out of the way, until he felt something.

He felt pain. Limping blood in his back, his Achilles Spot not hit, yet, it was his chest, yet the sword that came through was Bianca's sword. Percy was bleeding.

Everyone froze, Percy was finally wounded completely. Percy's eyes were frozen, simply shocked, Riptide was dropped from his hand, as it fell towards the camp.

Percy fell, he fell quickly from the sky, the wound leaving blood in the air that would fall with him, and he crashed in the ground, and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Percy regained consciousness quickly, he stood up, his shirt completely broken, tattered with blood, hurting like he has never felt before, yet he saw it.

His army destroyed, dust laying around everywhere in a mid-destroyed camp, campers surrounding him, their weapons high, Bianca appearing in front of him, along with the other gods and members of the Elite Cohort Guard.

Percy didn't see Annabeth-

He eliminated that thought, he didn't care if he didn't see Annabeth.

"It's over, the Battle of Camp Half Blood is over, we've won, you lost," Bianca announced, the campers cheered slightly.

"Is it really?" Percy questioned, getting up, but nearly falling when he did, but stayed up, everyone raised their defenses.

Percy's eyes were closed, he opened them again, the green color now…..maniac like….darker than before, nearly black.

"The only verdict is vengeance," he said, Riptide appearing in his hand, the campers and the gods prepared themselves.

Bianca's eyes widened.

And Percy's Requiem exploded, the dark-gold aura or the dark green aura was now replaced by a simple aura of pure darkness, of hate, and control. The energy pulled normal demi-gods away, producing massive winds, making demi-gods fall and step back.

"Bianca…" Luke began to whisper. "This is…"

"I know," Bianca replied, taking out her new sword Hades had given her, the sword that could penetrate through anything, even the Achilles Curse.

"The 4h level of the Requiem, one that may result in pure insanity.

Percy's aura exploded more, seeable through the entire sky, campers looked stunned and amazed at the glowing aura of his, others went back scared.

And Percy let out a demonic laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* The last level of the Requiem, and the battle of Camp Half Blood is officially over.<strong>

**Next chapter is 'Insanity' **

**Where did Rhea and Thalia go? What damage will Percy do in his new form? Is Bianca's sword of any threat to this new threat? **

**Read next time to find out and leave reviews. :D **

**2 more chapters to go!**


	28. Insanity

**Here it, the semi-final chapter of the story….by Zeus's name, I never thought I would get this far….of course, I thank all my loyal readers, most likely the best reviewers a fan fiction writer could ask for, I thank you all, now I present you all, the chapter Insanity. **

**NOTE: THESE ARE ALTERNATE ROMAN CHARACTERS.**

**Bianca's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I decided to react, the pressure of Percy's 4th level of energy, the simply dark energy, of pure rage, it surprised me when he used it, and his demonic laugh even made me shiver.<p>

"Luke!" I shouted, Luke looked at me; "Get _all _of the campers out of here, now!" I shouted, urgently, it was true, it was needed; I even noticed the simple pressure of the energy making normal demi-gods be pushed away. And there was no telling how powerful Percy was in his 4th level…

"Bianca, let me-"Luke began. But I wouldn't let him talk.

"Just get them out now!" I shouted, urgently again, Luke looked reluctant, but he then shouted at the campers to get out, and did things I didn't really hear or pay attention to.

I looked at my mysterious sword my dad, Hades, had given me, it was a completely black sword, I didn't know what it was, but it could hurt Percy.

Speaking of Percy…he was surrounded by a pure dark aura that produced major winds, his deep wound caused by my sword still there, but it seemed…to be healing.

Then Percy laughed, it wasn't demonic, it was a laugh of pure insanity, I frowned, worried, imagining how powerful Percy must be right now.

Then, I looked in his eyes; completely dark, one of no emotions.

I took action, I could hopefully catch him off guard, and hopefully end this quickly, but it didn't happen that way, I charged with rapid speed, my own aura following me, I was right about to hit Percy, but he was gone.

Then, as my sword hit nothing but the air, he appeared next to me, immediately his hand reached for my throat, I was surprised by that, he grabbed me with both hands in my neck, choking me, I was about to him with my sword, but he clenched his fist, I dropped my sword by the pressure, then he tackled me against a nearby cabin, slamming me against it.

He then laughed, he really laughed, like as if this was funny to him.

"Goodbye Bianca," he said, smiling in an insane way. I struggled to break away, but I was losing energy.

But Zeus appeared next to Percy, his long lightning spear, right to hit Percy, a perfect hit. But it never got to him.

Percy let his right hand go off of my throat, I still couldn't fight back, I was losing air and energy, then Percy blocked Zeus's spear as if it was a children's play sword, then, Poseidon came, his trident attacking Percy.

But he surprised me again by letting me go, I fell to the ground energy-less and needing air, I saw Percy grab Poseidon's Attacking Trident as if it another children play toy.

He smiled.

"My turn," he whispered.

Percy launched a fist against Zeus, before Zeus could react, Percy's punch landed, before Zeus could block the next attack, Percy landed more than 4 powerful punches, Poseidon quickly lunged his Trident at Percy, Percy punched Zeus one last time, then turning around holding Poseidon's Trident.

Poseidon's eyes widened. So did mine, Zeus was still recovering, and was standing up. But Percy still had enough time to go to the air, and throw Poseidon with amazing strength to the ground, causing the earth to shake.

"Poseidon!" Zeus shouted for his injured brother, Percy interfered, appearing in front of Zeus.

I took this chance to get my sword a few steps away from me, I crawled quickly and grabbed the sword, I felt surprisingly a bit stronger, but it wasn't that much anyways.

I looked at Zeus and Percy when I stood up; Percy was already beating Zeus by simply just using his own hands, while Zeus had his spear.

I charged at Percy from his back, I was hoping to catch him off guard, like last time, I hoped he was concentrating on Zeus a lot.

But that wasn't the case.

He moved out of the way, turning around, facing me and Zeus, Zeus seemed tired, Hades I would be tired fighting somebody like Percy.

He laughed again; much more of a demonic laugh then a maniac-like laugh.

"Such power," he ridiculed, "How incredible!" he laughed again, then twisted his neck and looked at me and Zeus, then Poseidon who appeared behind him.

The three of us charged him, Percy blocked Zeus and Poseidon's Weapon with his hands, I went for Percy's shoulder with my sword, and I suspected it would still hurt him like last time, regardless of how powerful he was now.

I did hurt him, but it was strange, like as if his bones and skin were suddenly stronger, the sword didn't even go in his flesh, it stopped after a moment, I widened my eyes in surprise, I did not expect the sword to be ineffective.

Percy smiled.

"The only verdict is vengeance," he repeated the words he'd said more than once already, I prepared myself.

But then Clarisse appeared, she attacked Percy from his other shoulder, Percy saw this, and spun in a swift, and graceful manner, his arms hitting Zeus and Poseidon, pushing Bianca away, then Percy concentrated on Clarisse.

Clarisse's spear collided against Percy's arm, he smiled, but Clarisse smiled back.

"Leo, now!" she shouted.

Percy looked to his far right, a few steps away, Leo in his hand a growing fire.

"_Tierra de Fuego! Sube!" _he shouted, immediately, a mass amount of fire appeared, and went to Percy, I was impressed by Leo's Requiem, it was powerful, and seemed somewhat mature.

But the fire didn't even get near Percy; he raised his hand to the side of the fire, immediately an edge of water appeared there to protect him, going behind him, and blocking him from me, Zeus and Poseidon.

Then the fire and water stopped, and both disappeared, Percy surrounded by small sparks of fire and a collapsed Clarisse on the ground, unconscious, Bianca glanced to see Leo all right.

"Let me help," a voice said, I recognized it. And I sensed energy next to me.

"Reyna," I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Reyna reassured me.

"Don't forget about us," Lady Artemis and Apollo said, appearing.

"And don't count us out," Frank, the son of Mars with his halberd, along with the young girl, Dakota, the daughter of Pluto.

I looked at everyone, and nodded.

"It seems like this is all we have, we'll be okay," I said confidently, but in reality, I wasn't so confident, we still haven't seen Percy's full strength, and yet, he had been able to take on me, Poseidon and Zeus.

Percy smiled.

"Bring it on!" he shouted.

Spreading his arm, and his dark aura exploded through the sky, the dark aura completely engulfed the sky of the entire world in a shade of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V <strong>

* * *

><p>People all around the world, looked in the sky, may they be simple people walking around with friends or loved ones, playing with pets, arguing with parents or sons, simply walking, exercising, or anything else, everyone looked up to the air.<p>

The day suddenly became dark, the blue sky or clouds not seen, the sun being blocked, in the part of the world where it was dark; people were still able to see the dark, yet mighty dark energy.

Some saw it with wonder and awe as they came out of their houses and saw it, others were reluctant to see the mysterious glowing dark energy that filled the sky, and others were wary and stayed in their houses, even some feared horrible things were to happen to the world.

Yet, in the small island of Puerto Rico, in the lab of Arecibo, Scientist scrambled, but not just there, around the entire world.

But in Arecibo, things were being discovered.

"Sir! Sir! You need to see this!" a man, with gray pants and a lab coat said looking at a computer, signaling for another man with a lab coat, yet normal clothing to come quickly went to the man that called for him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The dark energy! It's, it's, well, it appears it's giving solar energy panels energy that could last for a thousand years! The energy is off the charts!" the man in the computer shouted.

The other looked in the computer, seeing charts of energy for solar panels.

"My God…." The man said, surprised, and simply stunned of what the dark energy was doing.

Then, another man another computer shouted;

"Juan! We have a picture from NASA! They said they sent it to everybody!"

The man, who was apparently named Juan, ran to the other computer. He dramatically gasped in surprise when he saw it.

It was a picture apparently taking from space, maybe from the moon or another satellite, the picture had the Earth, yet it was barely seeable, the dark seeable energy that was completely covered the Earth, making a glowing out light in the picture.

"By the name of God, what in the devil is this?" the man asked, completely shocked.

He turned around, shouting at another man with headsets, looking into a large computer with various and seemingly complicated controls.

"Ramirez! Take a picture with the Arecibo Telescope!" Juan shouted, at the man named Ramirez, the man named Ramirez nodded, and clicked a few buttons.

The Arecibo Observatory Telescope was one of the most powerful telescopes in the world; it should be able to see _through _the dark aura that seeming came out of nowhere.

Then, in the large room with more than a dozen people and computers, a large screen in the room lit up with the picture the Telescope took.

It simply showed the dark energy, that was all. It wasn't able to see through the dark aura.

Juan's eyes widened, if the Arecibo Telescope couldn't see through the aura, then he doubted nobody could, he suspected it must have been a powerful and dense energy.

He shouted orders;

"Ramirez! Contact NASA and tell them to evacuate the President to safety! Now!"

But, that was not all the interesting things happening around the world, people panicked, riots in religious countries like Egypt, Saudi-Arabia, Turkey, Italy, Spain, and so on were in a wide-out chaos, and Martial Law **(Where the leader of the government has complete control over everybody) **was declared in about 32 countries, a large amount of people believed the world was to end.

Around the world, people who were demi-gods, yet had no idea of the existence of the gods felt a horrible presence in the darkness; they all felt a shock, but that was all.

The world was in pure chaos, and it would continue to be…unless Percy Jackson was stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's P.O.V <strong>

* * *

><p>Luke came right after, he mentioned he got the campers somewhere safe, so now we had one more person.<p>

For a moment, all of us stood, facing Percy.

"Who wants first?" he asked, smiling, his eyes simply insane.

Luke responded, he appeared in Percy's back, Percy was about to turn around but Zeus charged with rapid and powerful strength, Percy yet held Luke's sword and Zeus's spear with one hand each.

Then Poseidon attacked, coming in his right side, Percy quickly threw Zeus with demonic strength at Poseidon, and pushed Luke back with crazy strength. Zeus crashed into Poseidon; Poseidon barely grabbing him, and Luke was thrown in the air but was able to stop himself.

"You think you can beat me?" he shouted, with an unusually loud voice.

I stood in a position to attack, but Dakota, my younger Roman Sister, the daughter of Pluto, disappeared, sucked into her own shadow, she suddenly appeared behind Percy, Percy stood around, his fist suddenly coming at the young Dakota who was coming up from Percy's shadow, but she disappeared and Percy hit the ground.

Dakota appeared next to me, breathing hard.

"Dakota, get out of here," I whispered, urgently, I may not know her well, but I wasn't going to lose somebody like her, and certainly not let her get beaten up mercilessly by somebody like Percy.

Dakota reluctantly looked at me, and suddenly disappeared.

Zeus and Poseidon were standing up, same with Luke, and then I sensed two more Requiems'.

"Sorry we're late," Jason said, along with Nico both of them appearing at my side, their swords up and ready, with their Requiem's, Nico and Jason looking much better.

Bianca remembered Jason and Nico went to help Luke to get the campers out of here, I got no idea why they were a bit late, but I guess it must have been because of they were probably settling people down or something.

Action continued, Artemis and Apollo went in a semi-circle, both getting on Percy's left and right side, shooting arrows, I took chance, I charged at Percy, my new sword given to me by my father giving me odd strength.

He grabbed my sword with both his hands, immediately they bled with blood, as his skin was cut, yet not deeply, Artemis and Apollo's arrows having no effect, yet they must have at least hurt Percy a little.

But Percy didn't pay attention, he clenched my sword, I could see blood in his hand, then he threw me upwards, like as if a cannon, and I was the cannonball.

I must have been at least 20 feet up in the air, as I tried to stop myself in the air, Percy appeared in front of me.

He launched a fist, I tried to block with my sword, and I did, but the punch was crazy with strength, my hand went up with my sword, sending it back, even if Percy's hand kept hurting more, he did it, and then he launched another punch with his other fist.

I made a quick choice, I threw my sword up in the air, then timed seemed to slow down.

I quickly put myself on guard, blocking Percy's punch with my arms, then he launched another, I luckily blocked, then I punched him myself, I hit him right in his head, it actually hurt me due to his Achilles Curse, but it sent his face a bit up, then my sword that I threw up in the air was falling down, next to me, I grabbed it.

Then I appeared a few feet upon him, he looked up in surprise.

"Muerte!" I shouted, the words came out of my mouth, it stood for 'death' in Spanish, then I swung my sword, with strong strength, an aura of fiery dark-red hit Percy, then I swung again, the large aura hit him again, he actually looked beaten up.

I swung again, again, again, again, and again, I didn't stop. Percy tried to block each one, but he was pushed to the ground a bit by each one I sent.

Then I swung with crazy strength, the sort of boomerang shaped aura formed of the size of a cabin and launched at Percy, Percy was completely crushed as he was sent flying to the ground and even caused the earth to shake when he crashed.

I 'teleported' down next to Jason, the 'teleporting' was something complicated, like as if I traveled there somehow.

Jason looked at me in surprise.

"Did I get him?" I asked.

We all looked at where Percy landed; Zeus glanced at me, more specifically at my sword, and frowned a bit, then smiled more.

I took a much better look into my sword, it seemed like those swords Knights carried in movies, yet it was very dark, and it had a purple crystal in the middle of it, it was a beautiful dark-purple crystal really.

Then the dust cleared where Percy was. He stood up, his shirt completely tattered, skin cuts all over his body, yet, his eyes seemed amused.

"You think you can defeat me? Did you truly think you can destroy me? I am more than a god, I am more than all, I am a being stronger than a god!" he shouted, then laughed, it was maniac, much more maniac-like than all of his last laughs.

I raised my sword, so did everyone.

But Zeus attacked quickly and powerfully, his spear aimed at him, Percy simply turned his head at Zeus, and did something surprising.

He took out Riptide, he smiled when he did so, and then Zeus passed him.

But when he did, he fell to the ground, completely bleeding in his body. Zeus had tried to hit Percy with his spear, but it seemed Percy took out Riptide, surprising Zeus and hurting him.

"Brother!" Poseidon shouted urgently.

Percy's head eerily turned to Poseidon. With his left hand that wasn't holding Riptide; he pointed it open at Poseidon. Then without warning, a mass amount of energy, similar to the one that came out of my sword, launched at Poseidon, yet it was the size big as a 4-story building.

The mass hit Poseidon, sending him flying and collapsing to the ground. I froze, Zeus and Poseidon weren't moving, most likely unconscious, I couldn't even feel Percy's energy, it was simply _so powerful _that I couldn't feel the aura, it was scary.

Then Percy looked at us, and by us, I mean Luke, me, Artemis, Apollo, Jason and Nico.

"Oh no you don't!"

The voice's was Leo's, he appeared in Percy's side, both his hand in a formation, then, a large amount of fire came out towards Percy, Percy looked un amused as a sort of defense made up of water appeared, defending Percy.

Leo froze, seeing Percy so normal.

Then he disappeared.

My eyes widened.

"Leo loo-!"

But it was too late, Percy appeared behind Percy, his sword in his hand, lunged right at Leo's stomach, it went right through, Percy took off the sword of his stomach, Leo fell down to the ground.

Probably dead. Jason froze; he had formed a good bond with Leo, seeing him like that simply made him freeze.

I also was kind of shaky, but I didn't do anything, I observed Percy, he still had a smile, a maniac-like smile, and demonic black eyes, not even the lightning-blue eye was shown in his eyes.

Then Jason acted.

"**Percy!**" Jason shouted, simply charging with pure rage, he took his Imperial Gold Sword and lunged, Percy move aside, and disarmed Jason, grabbing his neck with one arm, and began to choke him.

Percy even chuckled a bit. Then Apollo and Artemis attacked from both sides, with arrows and both lunged at Percy, Artemis with a dagger, and Apollo with a small sword.

Then, Percy pushed Jason slightly, making him go back a few steps, he ducked Artemis's and Apollo's attack, and grabbed Artemis's wrist, he threw her at Apollo, they both bumped to each other, then Apollo disappeared and appeared behind Percy, and tried to punch him, Percy turned catching the fist, then throwing his own, sending him flying away.

I was about to go help, but Percy then took Riptide out, slashing at Artemis, hitting her chest, the sword going through the body completely.

She was a goddess, she would be okay, but she would out of the fight.

I didn't even know why I stood there when Jason again charged against Percy; I didn't know why I let Percy send him –Jason- flying and crashing into a cabin. Luke tried to help, Nico stayed back, Luke didn't have any luck as he was also punched to the ground by Percy.

He laughed, I looked around, and it was just me and Nico, me and my brother.

Then I sensed another Requiem.

"Sis, this Requiem, this is-" he began, one of the odd times he'd call me 'Sis'.

"Thalia's," I finished, Percy kept on laughing, I tracked Thalia's energy, and the energy was about 20 minutes away.

"Nico go after Thalia, let me handle Percy," I said.

Nico looked at me surprised. I just asked him to leave me to fight Percy, who had just beaten Luke, Zeus, Poseidon, and, well, you get my point. He looked at my eyes, he looked like he thought I was thinking something dangerous, which I was, he nodded and turned around, and disappeared.

I looked at Percy directly, he stopped laughing, seeing me alone, his face became more serious, he took out Riptide, I closed my eyes, my surrounding was a dark place, with destroyed cabins and blood, and bodies of unconscious demi-gods and gods.

I charged at Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia took out her spear when Nico appeared right in front of her, Nico didn't do anything, Thalia looked at him, he was looking well, compared to the last time she saw him.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. She wasn't going to fight; Thalia got a feeling Nico wasn't going to fight her.

"I want you to come back," Nico said, taking a few steps back, so did Thalia.

"Come back? I'd rather not," Thalia replied ingeniously. Nico's face was somewhat red, Thalia noted it wasn't because of anger, more like embarrassed.

"Thalia…I…." it seemed the words were stuck in his throat; Thalia froze, wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Then it seemed like Nico started a completely new sentence.

"Why don't you come back? Please Thalia, come back," he pleaded, Thalia stood.

"I can't," she replied simply.

"Why not?" was Nico's outburst, raising his hands dramatically. Thalia clenched her teeth, not wanting to say much.

"Nico, no matter what you think, Percy's goal is….it is something I want to build for-."

"I don't give a damn I just want you back!"

Thalia froze.

"I'll even help you and Percy! If it means that I can be with you!" he kept on shouting, his face becoming redder. Thalia simply froze.

"Ever since you were taken, I feel horrible, every day that passes I feel even worse, I don't even know why! But Thalia Grace, I love you!"

Now Thalia's face became just as red's as Nico.

"Ni-"

"If you think Percy's plan or whatever he wants to do is right, then let me help you do it, if it means I can be with you! Let me help you!"

Both of Thalia's and Nico's face were red as tomatoes. Then Thalia stuttered;

"Fi-fine, you can help me," she said.

She held Nico's hand, to quickly teleport, but when Thalia held it, she felt better, same with Nico, Nico got closer to Thalia, for a moment, there faces were close enough to kiss, but Thalia backed away a little.

"Just concentrate, we need to get to Quebec," she said, her face still red, Nico nodded.

But before they disappeared, Thalia kissed Nico, Nico's eyes widened in surprise.

Then, the two of them disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Bianca stood in her knees, her jeans tattered, her face with dust, she was feeling horrible, she breathed restlessly, she glanced at Percy, with his shirt tattered and many scratches.<p>

Bianca found out what her sword was, it was a sort-of….4th level of the Requiem, yet it was in a weapon and it was controlled. Yet it wasn't enough.

It's been 15 minutes since Nico left, she was already on the verge of collapsing, Bianca had no idea where Nico was, and nobody had regained consciousness yet.

She breathed heavily, and she blinked, Percy was gone, in another second she felt two arms around her body, Percy's arm.

"You are beautiful you know, has anybody told you that?" he commented.

Bianca struggled to move away, she was able when Percy let her go, she nearly fell, but she turned around, she was incredibly tired.

Then she saw it, the dark aura that filled the sky was gone, replaced by clouds and the blue sky. She gasped for air as she saw Percy's eye and his surrounding, his dark aura was gone, he had no aura around him, his dark eyes gone, replaced by the green-sea ocean eye, and the lightning-blue eye.

He had exited his 4th level of the Requiem stage.

"How did-"

"How am I sane? How did I avoid insanity?" Percy guessed, Bianca scowled.

No longer where Percy's eyes insane, nor where his smile, his smile looked innocent, his eyes simply normal.

He once more disappeared, and appeared behind Bianca, once again putting his arms around her.

"But you really are beautiful," he repeated. "You can still join me," he whispered.

I broke away, barely being able to stand up, preparing for more fighting, but Percy didn't seem to be fighting.

"Why would I join you?" Bianca asked, standing up more straight.

"You really don't understand do you? I plan to rebuild the world, not just for me, but also you, Nico, Luke, Annabeth, everybody, I plan to destroy the very essence of hate, and bring true peace to the world,"

Bianca then looked at Percy's eye, Percy offered her his hand.

"Join me Bianca, and we can build a world for Nico, we can make you strong enough so that you'll never lose him again! We can rebuild the entire world!"

Bianca looked at the hand, and took it.

And they were both gone. **(AN: How odd how she suddenly accepted it…..) **

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was the semi-last chapter of the VoD series, I thank you all for your great and wonderful reviews, honestly, 300+ reviews? Simply amazing! To thank you all I gave you this 4,000 word chapter, I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Bianca joins Percy : O **

**Nico joins Thalia : O (Which means he also indirectly joins Percy.) **

**But, wait a minute, there is someone missing, a girl…a daughter of Athena…..someone named Annabeth….I wonder where she is….and how will the last chapter work. **

**ALSO, the next story will not be Bianca/Percy, well maybe not, but possibly, well, you'll see what I mean in the story after this one. **

**Well, I hope you all give me reviews, this was pretty tiring you know! : P **

**(Pretty cheep too.) **


	29. End

**I am so sorry for not updating quickly, my computer went boom, luckily I got it back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"Search the camp! Check every piece of rubble! Find them!" Reyna shouted orders, a few minutes after she noticed Percy's, energy, along with everyone else's was gone.

She got the campers to get back to the half-destroyed Camp Half Blood, Reyna was shocked to see nearly the entire camp in ruins, they immediately found Zeus, Poseidon, and everyone else unconscious.

Everyone but Nico and Bianca were not found.

Reyna clenched her fist, immediately; an Iris Message appeared in front of her, there, Annabeth.

"Did you find Nico or Bianca?" Reyna asked, Annabeth had been trying to track Nico and Bianca through the state of New York.

Annabeth shook her head.

"Vladimir thinks they must be very far away," she commented. Vladimir was the Roman tracker. Reyna sighed, she couldn't believe Bianca and Nico were both gone, she had a feeling they may have been taken by Percy, but that is still unknown.

Annabeth talked; she talked of a topic that obviously got Reyna's attention.

"I suspect Bianca and Nico may have been taken by Percy," Annabeth commented, Reyna nodded simply, they both acknowledge the worst case scenario.

"Keep up command in Camp," Annabeth kept on saying, "Me and my group will keep searching for those two." She finished, Reyna nodded.

The Iris Message was cut off.

"It's good to see you alive," Luke said, coming out of nowhere, Reyna was surprised from where he came from, he had been unconscious.

"I woke up just now," he commented, Reyna gave a small nod. Zeus, Poseidon and the other gods woke up immediately, they commented they were heading to Olympus; Zeus was the first demi-god to wake up.

"Good to see you too," Reyna replied, she felt weird saying that, because 2 years ago he was the host of Saturn, or Kronos in the Greek term.

"I didn't see Bianca or Nico, where are they?" he asked, his tone normal, not truly worried.

Reyna didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V <strong>

_A few minutes later. _

"Damn it!" Annabeth shouted, punching her fist to a nearby tree. She was obviously angry, she's been searching for a while and she has not been able to find Nico nor Bianca.

Vladimir, the Roman Tracker sat in a nearby rock, with Will Solace, and some other demi-gods she didn't even bother thinking about.

"Vladimir, are you sure you don't know where they are?" Annabeth asked again, not turning her face from the tree.

Vladimir nodded. "For sure, it seems they were taken,"

Annabeth sighed.

"Will, take everyone back to camp," Annabeth ordered, Will looked at her, about to argue, but when Annabeth turned around with a dangerous look, Will didn't bother to argue and simply nodded.

"I'll keep searching alone,"

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half Blood P.O.V <strong>

_An hour later…_

"Ha!" Leo shouted, his aura of his Requiem around him, suddenly; a replica of the Big House which was destroyed in the last battle appeared. Leo breathed heavily. A son of Hephaestus with a Requiem could make buildings.

Campers cheered around him.

"We'll build back the camp in no time with you!" one shouted, the others echoed similar statement.

"Easy for you to say," Leo replied, smiling a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's P.O.V <strong>

_A few hours later…_

It was already sun set, Luke sighed in the beach, and then foot steps behind him, light ones, he recognized them.

"Hey Annabeth," Luke greeted casually, Annabeth sat next to him.

"Did you find them?" Luke asked, referring to Nico and Bianca, sounding worried, Annabeth shook her head, confirming to Luke that the two siblings were nowhere to be found.

"When do you think Percy will do something else again? This battle must have been a pretty bad result for him," Luke asked and wondered. Annabeth looked at the ocean.

"I get a feeling he got what he wanted," Annabeth replied, Luke frowned.

Bianca and Nico, Luke realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Canada, Montreal, Third Person P.O.V<strong>

_A few days later….._

Percy walked next to Thalia, in a long gray hallway; Percy wore dark blue jeans with a dark blue shirt. Then they both stopped.

"I'll tell you my true plan later, Thalia," Percy said, Thalia looked up at him, Percy was much taller than her, yet, ever since she…kissed Nico….she was starting to age again, yet, she was just 16, meanwhile, Percy was 18.

"I have not told anybody my true intentions, when the times comes Thalia, I'll tell you," Percy said, no sense of lie, Thalia looked forward in the hallway unsure, then looked up at Percy's face again.

The electric-blue eye that oddly appeared in a fight that the two of them had, and his natural green-sea-ocean eye, his eyes no longer insane, he smiled now with warmth instead of anger or vengeance.

"Go back with everyone, I need to talk to Atlas," he began, Thalia nodded, as Percy stepped to the opposite side where they were walking to, but before he walked off, he smiled, and turned to Thalia, "Don't get any ideas with Nico," he teased, and walked away.

Thalia simply cursed silently. Her face blushing with the ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V <strong>

"Atlas," Percy greeted, in a dark room, he sat in a round table with three seats, he took one, and Atlas took another, in the third one a dark figure sat.

"Are you sure about this Perseus, trusting…_her_ with this?" Atlas immediately asked, his head motioned to the dark figure, apparently a girl.

"Ignore that for now, what do you think of the results of the attack to Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked.

"We do have those two children of Hades now, according as planned, we've also been able to gather some extra intel about the new defenses of the camp," Atlas began, "I guess you could call it a success," he finished.

"I only hoped I would have some luck and be able to destroy the camp," Percy ridiculed. Atlas chuckled a bit.

"You will need more than luck to face against the gods," he replied.

Percy smiled.

"I know,"

"Are you sure we should not worry about new defenses and demi-gods that come into camp?" Atlas asked.

Percy turned to the shadowed girl figure, smiling.

"I am sure my spy is more than willing to send me information," Percy said, Atlas noticed the word _'my'_.

The girl, even with the darkness, Atlas could tell she was smiling.

"Of course," she said, her voice sweet.

"I thank you for your help-" Percy began, right about to say the name of the shadowed figure, also a spy for him.

"Do not say my name, Percy," she said, Percy sighed, but nodded.

"What would you like for me to call you then, my dear spy?" Percy asked.

The shadowed girl smiled more.

"Infinity, has a nice ring to it no?"

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS! IMPORTANT!<strong>

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Totally ended the story in a cliffy, so we have a spy in the camp...hmmm…..calling herself Infinity….hmmm…**

**Well, this is it, the last chapter, *Sniff* I am so happy with all of you reviewers who have helped me so much.**

**I would like you all to put an author alert on me, so you can check when I publish the Prologue of the new book of the series.**

**The sequel shall be called "Vow of Destruction: Grand Redemption" **

**Has a nice ring to it, no? : D **

**~Ian**


End file.
